Saphira is not alone
by KingAndMakerOfDragons
Summary: What if two dragons came to Alagaesia looking for help to take down their Tyrant ruling them.
1. Two new Dragons Arrive in Alagaesia

Saphira finds other dragons

Chapter 1

Draco and Grace flew to Alagaesia

Saphira and Eragon were resting after their defeat by Thorn and his rider Murtagh on the burning plains. They were resting at Eragon's tent when Saphira spoke.

_Eragon I really hope that the last dragon egg is male, or I fear that my race is doomed._ Saphira said sadly.

_There is always Thorn if that last egg isn't male. _Eragon said hoping to cheer her up.

_But Thorn is evil and is being controlled by Galbatorix, and I don't plan on mating with him when he is under the control of that EVIL KING. _Saphira said with anger tone and making herself even more depressed.

_But he could be the last able dragon to mate with you._ Eragon said still hoping to cheer her up.

_I know, I know, but I won't be able to forgive him for what he did to you and me._ Saphira said with no hope left in her voice.

_Well I am sure we can find a mate for you, Saphira, but for now let's rest for we are needed to win this war._

_Good night little one._ Saphira said while slowly crying careful not to let Eragon see her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a far away land<p>

_This journey is foolish you will only get yourselves killed. _Hecter yelled losing his patience with the two stubborn dragons.

_Don't think you can stop us Hercter, we need more help and you know it. _Draco said losing his patience as well.

_We have no hope of defeating the king right now, we won't be gone that long. _ Grace said, trying to convince the lead dragon.

_If you two are not going to listen to reason, Then just be careful and come back alive to me._ He in sweet/sad tone._ I treat you two like you are my own hatchings. _Hecter said, giving in knowing that he can't win this little battle, even though he is their leader.

_Thank you so much Hecter_. Draco and Grace said at the same time, hugging him then the two of them jumped up and down with joy.

_See you two when you get back with help. _Hecter said still not happy about letting them go to such a far away land but smiling.

The other dragons watch them as they flew off into the sunset on their long journey to Alagaesia. Lucky for the two dragons there are a few island on the way to rest on.

A few weeks later

_I think I see a small city. _Grace said very tired.

_Yes that is a city alright, maybe we can get some information about the dragons in this land. _Draco said hoping that there were dragons here.

_Let not scare the hell out the people, if we do that they may not tell us anything. _Draco said, Grace likes to scare the hell out of people and dragons for fun.

_Ok I will try not to. _ Grace said a little sad that she can't scare them, but he does have a point.

As they landed about a league out of the city of Terim. Grace said, _They don't have that many guards, we can take them out easily._

_No, we need information not bloodshed, yet._ Draco said still tired.

_I was just kidding, maybe the two front guards know something. _Grace said trying not to make him mad.

_Ok, but we have to go slowly as to not scare them. _Draco said hoping she won't rush ahead and make them want to attach them.

_Ok, you always spoil my fun. _Grace said a little sad.

_Don't worry you will have fun soon enough, now let's find out if our trip was worth it. _Draco said as they were walking to the two guards.

One had a spear and a weird symbol on their amour, but the two dragons didn't care. The other one had the same symbols, but held a sword in his left.

_We need to know if there is any dragons here in this land. _Draco asked the soldier with the spear, which he raised thinking the dragons were going to attach him.

_We are not here to harm you, just tell us if there is a dragon or two here._ Grace said calmly trying to convince the soldier that they were not going to eat them.

What we have heard is that a dragon named Saphira came here a few weeks ago with her rider, Eragon. They could be in the Great forest Du Weldenvarden or to the south in the country of Surdra. That is all we know. The soldier with the sword said, hoping they would leave them alone now.

_Thank you, you have been very helpful in our search._ Draco said thankfully. _Let's go to find a cave in those mountains._ Draco said to Grace only just before they took off to the Spine to find a nice and comfortable cave to rest for the next few days.

_That sounds like a plan. _Grace said happy thankful that she can finally getting more than a couple of hours of rest.

Just as they got close to the Spine, Draco smelled something and knew exactly what it was.

_Do you smell that Grace. _Draco said trying to get more of the wonderful smell.

_No why what is it. _Grace asked very curious what Draco could be smelling.

_It is a female dragon's scent and it is wonderful. _Draco just as he dive down to a spot full of the scent, which annoyed Grace that he flew off again.

_DRACO where are you going. _Grace said in very annoyed tone as she followed him down to the spot he was heading for.

_Sorry, I have to know where this dragoness is. _Draco said as he landed and started to smell around the spot.

_Man, you and female dragons' smells. You would drop whatever you are doing just to find her. _Grace said a little mad at him for doing it again.

_Sorry I just forget whatever I am doing when I smell a dragoness's scent. _Draco said trying to calm her down after what he just did.

_Well what can you tell me about this female. _Grace said curious panting after trying to keep up to him.

_Yes, she is still very young. If I say so myself she is ready to mate. _Draco said as his mind started to wonder on what the female looks like. Grace noticed this and yelled.

_SNAP OUT OF IT. _Grace yelled at him hoping he heard her. _I want to find a cave to rest in, you can deal with this tomorrow. Now if I have to I will pick you up and force you to find a cave._ Grace said very anger at him for annoying her.

_Sorry, sorry, ok I don't want you to do that. I am totally capable of finding a cave for us. _Draco said a little scare, Grace would do that just to teach him not to annoy her.

_Ok, fine then let's go or I will do it, and you know I can pick you up and still fly._Grace said happy now that he came back to his senses, and what she said was true.

An hour later in the Spine

The two dragons then found a very big cave in the Spine that can fit about 10 full size dragons. They knew it be perfect for hatchling so they put a mental image aside so they can find it again.

The next couple of days nothing bad happen, so they decided that they were going to fly to the north to find more dragons and the one named Saphira that the soldiers told them about.


	2. Saphira and Eragon find out

**This is my first story, it is going to be long, but keep reading it will get better the more you read.**

Chapter 2

Eragon and Saphira find out

Eragon and Saphira were not doing anything so they decide to go swimming in a nearby lake.

_This feels real nice Eragon, why don't you come in. _Saphira asked while having a lot of fun in the water.

_I need to have some relax time. _Eragon said trying to sleep peacefully.

_Come on, or I will force you in if you don't join me soon. _Saphira said which Eragon started to get up to avoid his dargon.

Before Saphira could jump out and get Eragon wet. They heard someone yelling Eragon's name.

ERAGON, WHERE ARE YOU. IT IS IMPORTANT! Arya yelled as loud as she could without hurting her voice.

I AM BY THE LAKE. Eragon shouted back.

It took Arya another 5 minutes to find them. So Saphira had jump out and laded down next to Eragon when she arrived.

_What is it that couldn't wait until we got back? _Saphira asked very annoyed that she almost never gets to play.

There has been two dragons spotted near the city of Terim. At first, Eragon and Saphira were shocked. Arya waited another minute before she could regain her breath. Both of these dragons came out of nowhere they are not one of King Galbatorix's dragons. Seeing as he only has two under his control.

_You are not joking, are you? _Saphira said a little scare at hearing this, so was Eragon.

NO, I am not joking. One is about the size of you Saphira, and one is slightly bigger than you. But what the odd thing is that they asked if there were any dragons here. Arya said still panting.

_That is odd, unless if they didn't come from this land. But a far away land. _Saphira said, _What are the chances one could be male. _Saphira asked Eragon through their bond.

_I don't know, Saphira. I hope so, for you. _Eragon replied to Saphira, by now Arya was ready to talk again.

We need to go and see Nasuada about this new piece of information. Arya said firmly.

Ok let's go Saphira. Eragon said sad that he couldn't get any sleep.

_Aw come on we were not here for that long. _Saphira said sadly.

Sorry Saphira, but Nasuada needs to know as well. Arya said.

What you haven't told her yet. Eragon said a little shocked.

Sorry, I thought that I had to tell you first, I thought you would know what to do.

Eragon got onto Saphira back. Come on Arya hop on. Eragon said to her.

Alright. Arya said as she climbed onto Saphira's back.

_Is everyone ready? _Saphira asked.

Yes, Saphira let's fly as fast as we can to Nasuada.

When the Varden came into view Eragon saw that Nasuada's guards were outside, meaning she was in and not busy. When Saphira landed his guard started asking where they had been for the last few hours.

We don't have time for that, we need to see Nasuada, now. We have heard news of more dragons. Eragon said which shocked the Elves, because all the other dragons were killed off by Galbatorix and his EVIL dragon riders.

When they reached Nasuada's tent Eragon requested a word with her. Her guards called inside and asked.

Yes, he may come in. Nasuada said so queit only the guard could hear it.

You may pass, Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya. Said the guard.

Thank you. Eargon said as Saphira walk around to the open flap that was for her stick her head in.

What is it Eragon. Nasuada asked calmly.

Arya has just told me of two more dragons asking about other dragons up by Terim. Eragon said to a surprised Nasuada.

What more dragons, whose side are they are on? Nasuada asked quickly, Eragon not surprised that she asked so quickly.

It turns out that one is about the size of Saphira, and one is slightly bigger than her. But the guards could be wrong about the size. Arya said kindly.

Did they remember what color they were? Nasuada asked wanting to know more.

No sorry they didn't say what color. Arya said.

Nasuada cursed under her breath. So this is all we have about these two dragons. She said in a huff.

Yes, if we find out more we will tell you. Arya said.

Very well, you both may leave. Nasuada said

Thank you. Eragon and Arya said at the same time.

Saphira walk back around to meet Eragon and Arya.

See you Arya, now if you don't mind we want to get to relaxing at our spot. Eragon said waving at her as he climb onto Saphira's back.

_See you later Arya. _Saphira said just as she is taking off.

See you two later. Arya said, walking back to her tent. She saw that Eragon's guards were protesting that they should come with them. Arya signed. _He hasn't change that much, he is still trying to do everything himself._

_Saphira I guess I will swim with you now._ Eragon said with a sigh to his dragon's joy.

_I would love that, we haven't had time to play like this for a few mouths. _Saphira said flying faster to get the lake so that they can have fun.

* * *

><p>Thorn and Murtagh went north after their victory over Eragon and Saphira. They stop a little to the north of Leona Lake where they were preparing for another attack on the Varden.<p>

We need more men, so I want you to go north and try to find more soldiers. So we can crush Eragon and Saphira, therefore crushing the Varden hope of defeating us. Murtagh said with a grin on his face, just thinking of the look on the Nasuada when she hears that Eragon will soon be under Galbatorix's control.

Yes master Murtagh, I will report back in a few hours. The scout said, still hating to work under Thorn and Murtagh.

Ok everyone else GET BACK TO WORK OR I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND. Murtagh yelled as he saw that everyone had stop working to watch the scout get told what to do.

The scout had got onto his horse and he rode as fast as he could north. Thankful be away from the dragon rider.

* * *

><p><em>Grace I smell more of this female's scent over here. <em>Draco said very excited to find more of the dragoness's scent.

_Oh how much of it did you find. _Grace asked getting curious again, while rolling her eyes. Draco had search elsewhere, but couldn't find any of the scent until now.

_A lot more than the first time. _Draco said. _Hurry up and get over here._

_Ok I will be right there, just wait a minute._ Grace said, and sure enough a minute later here she comes.

_So what more can you guess from the scent._ Grace asked kindly.

_From what I can tell she is a little bit smaller than you are._ Draco said with a lot joy in his voice, which Grace notice.

_Happy, are we?_ Grace said which made Draco blush at her saying that.

_Yes, and I can tell that she may be a perfect mate for me._ Draco said he couldn't wait until he meets her.

_What if she already has a mate? _Grace said coyly, which made him do a double take.

_But she doesn't have one or her scent would smell a little different. _Draco said in a matter of fact tone.

_Oh really, are you very sure that she doesn't have one now?_ Grace said just trying to mess with him.

_Well no, not at the moment, but I am still going to try and get her as my mate._ Draco said proudly

_Ok, how about we race to see who can get to the most northern part of these mountains._ Grace said happily as Draco look at her like she was losing her mind.

_Oh really, you think you can beat me in a race, good luck._ Draco said confidently.

_Yes, I do think that I can beat you in a race, this isn't our land so neither of us knows our way here. We are on an even playing field. _Grace said laughing at Draco's look on his face. _Plus I am more agile than you._ Grace said with a loud chuckle deep in her throat, which made Draco mad.

_We will see who wins this race, but don't think that this is the only race we are going to have._ Draco said with a chuckle as well.

_Ok on the count of 3 one…..two THREE! Draco Yelled as he and grace took off to the north at a speed not seen before._

_Whoa two dragons racing each other, where did they come from the king said that Saphira and Thorn were the last dragon. I have to report this to Murtagh, won't he be happy he didn't kill me._ The scout thought, he had only been gone a few hours. He started to head back to give them the bad news.

**Please review and I will be needing more than 8 dragons names some of them have to be female and some have to be male. Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it.**


	3. The big race

**Here is chapter three, now this one was fun to write you will see what I mean. Ok enjoy the story.**

Chapter 3

The big race

_Grace you are not going to win. _Draco said as he was pulling ahead of Grace, or so he thought.

_Oh no, you are not. _Grace said as she landed on top of him.

_Hey that isn't fair. _Draco said while struggling to get her off his back.

_You didn't say I had to play nice. _Grace said laughing at her prey. She grabbed a hold of him and then threw him down.

_That is CHEATING Grace. _Draco said as he pulled out of the dive and then try to run into her, but missed.

_Ha you missed. _Grace said when she jumped on him again, but this time she knocked him out of the sky.

_You are in for it now._ Draco said as he landed on a tree, this time he got the drop on her, but he didn't do much.

_Nice try Draco, but you will have to better than that if you want to win. _Grace said this as she grabbed his tail and used it to throw him again.

_Hey I will get you for that. _Draco said as he pulled out of dive Grace threw him in, he grabbed her tail and threw her, but this time he managed to pull it off this time.

_Hey that hurt._ Grace said as she hit a tree. _Oh you are going to so pay for that._

_Oh really catch me if you can. _Draco said as he was now a couple 100 feet in front of her.

_Oh I will, you can count on it. _Grace said with a lot of excitement and joy, it has been a very long times sense their last race.

_There is no way you are beating me, No! _He said from 100 feet above her.

_Where are you? _Grace asked him.

_HERE I AM. _He yelled as landed on her, it was her turn to be thrown away now.

_HEY THAT HURT_. Grace said as she saw the ground coming closer due to Draco being on top of her.

_This is where the race ends for you._ Draco said as he nipped her neck which made her loss control and fall, but not from very high.

_Hey don't make me start biting you too. _Grace said as she landed hard onto the ground, with Draco still in the sky.

_I don't think so I see at the end of our little race, and sorry it looks like I am going to win this time. _Draco said proudly laughing at Grace for losing.

_BOO! _Grace said as she just hit him pretty hard, which him flying into the ground._ Ha I WIN. _Grace said as she landed on the plains to the north of the Spine.

_Oh come ON I was SO CLOSE._ Draco said walking to where Grace was laying down panting. _I didn't expect that last attack._ Draco said as he too lay down at her side, panting as well.

_That was fun Draco, we have got to do that again._ Grace said laughing at Draco.

_I came so very close to beating you, and I thought that I had won. _Draco said a little sad that he lost.

_If I hadn't got up when I did you would have won, and if I had miss you again you would have won._ Grace said proud that she beat him again.

_But you never miss. _Draco said

_That is the point; you see when I said I would win. But you didn't listen to me._ Grace said laughing again at Draco's shocked face.

_I may be the strongest in our tribe, but you are the fastest. _Draco said still a little mad that he lost again.

_Thank you, but you came very close. Too close in fact._ Grace said happy that he admits that she is better at races than he is.

_Hey do you see those ruins over there._ Draco said as he and Grace were getting up to fly over there.

They flew for a while before they saw the ruins of Carvahall.

_What happened here? _Grace asked him.

_From the looks of it a very bloody fight happened here. _Draco said with concern in his voice.

_I thought that this land was free. _Grace said very worried.

_Well I guess we need to help the other dragon here make peace so she can help us save our land._ Draco said with hope it would calm her down._ Don't worry, I will protect you at all costs._ Draco said with pride

_Oh I am sure you will, but what we going to do. We don't what side to join; I don't want to be on the bad side._ Grace said with a lot of worry in her voice.

_Don't worry; let's go to The Great Forest. Maybe we will find answers to what is going on here._ Draco said, after he said this Grace calmed down a little bit.

_Ok, but can we rest a little before we go._ Grace asked, already knew the answer

_NO, if we stay here we could be attacked. We have to hurry and get to the Great Forest; we might find some Elves there._ Draco said, but when he saw the sad look on her face he immediately said._ I am sorry, I just don't want you hurt. I won't be able to stand to see you get tortured._

_I know, let's hurry and get out of the open and into the Great Forest._ Grace said.

* * *

><p>WHAT, TWO MORE DRAGONS! Murtagh yelled at the scout. Are you sure?<p>

Yes, the last time I saw them they were heading north along the Spine. The scout said hoping that Murtagh would spare his life.

_I have got to tell the King. _Murtagh said to Thorn.

_Soldier, do you remember what color the dragons they were?_ Thorn asked him.

No sorry mighty Thorn. The soldier said.

_We have to leave soon Murtagh, the King would loved to have two more dragons under his command. _Thorn said to his rider.

Ok I want all you to stay here and finish working, so when I come back we can find these dragons and bring them to the King.

After Murtagh said that he got onto Thorn and they took off as fast as Thorn's wings could carry them to Uru'baen.

Just as Thorn got past the walls they felt Galbatorix reach into their minds.

_WHAT ARE YOU DONING BACK HERE, YOU ARE NOT DONE WITH THE VARDEN. _Galbatorix yelled at them.

_Before you hurt us we have been told that there are two more dragons,_ At this Galbatorix was very shocked. _Close to the Spine heading north to the Elves' Forest._ Murtagh said hoping that he won't hurt them.

_Very well come here we have much to talk about. _Galbatorix said calmly.

_Thank you master. _Thorn and Murtagh said together.

* * *

><p><em>Come on Draco we are almost there I see a small city in the forest.<em> Grace said grateful that they can finally rest.

_Ok, good I think we will be safe here._ Draco said who was also grateful.

Just as they landed they were put to sleep by some sort of magic.

**Hoped you liked it I sure did. Don't forget either pm me or review with some dragons names some female and some male.**


	4. Grace and Draco get captured?

**This Chapter was hard to make, the ending was the hardest to write. But don't stop reading just because of it. The story will get better I promise**. **Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Grace and Draco captured?

Ok, tell me, how did you found two more dragons by the Spine? Galbatorix asked.

Well, one of my scouts saw them starting to race each other. Murtagh said.

Oh really, they must be free wild dragons. I want you to track them down and bring them to me. Galbatorix said.

But you said that you can't control wild dragons, only riders' dragons. Murtagh said.

In a way I can't, but if I have both of them I can make the strongest of the two work for me. By torturing the other dragon. Galbatorix said with an evil laugh. This shocked both Thorn and Murtagh.

Yes master we will bring them to you as soon as we can. Murtagh said.

Will you two need any more Hearts of hearts, I have a few more I can spare. Galbatorix said.

Yes we could, these two dragons may be too much for us in a current shape. Murtagh said

Ok I will be right back. Galbatorix said as he left the room leaving Murtagh and Thorn once again along in his throne room.

_Do you think that this is right to bring the two wild dragons here? _Thorn asked

_Sorry, but we are bonded by our oath, or I would keep those two safe. _Murtagh said just Galbatorix walked back into the room with four more Hearts of Hearts.

Ok when two leave be sure to stop by the saddle maker and have him make you a new saddle that can hold all of these Hearts of hearts.

When Thorn had his new saddle made, they then went back to his soldiers.

We are going after the two dragons that the scout saw. Murtagh said to his small army.

Where are the dragons at? Said one of the soldier.

We are going to search the Spine, which is where they were seen last. And then we will head north to Du Weldenvarden. Murtagh said with a grin on his face.

_What are you thinking?_ Thron asked him.

_Thorn there is a chance that one the two dragons is a female. _Murtagh said.

_But Galbatorix might not let me mate with this female if there is one. _Thorn said sadly.

_I will try and get us free from that mad man, but right now his grip is way too strong for the both of us._ Murtagh said with hope in his voice.

_Ok, but the king might tighten his grip on us if one of them is a female. _Thorn said sadly.

_He just may, well let's start our search for them. _Murtagh said.

* * *

><p><em>Ok. <em>Thorn said.

Grace and Draco woke up somewhere in the Great Forest.

_What happened? _Grace asked Draco.

_I don't know, the last thing I remember is flying close to city. Then everything went black after that, _Draco replied. _But my head hurts and I can't move._

_Me too, _Grace said as she struggled to get up.

_I wouldn't do that if I was you. _Said an unknown dragon. _You will just hurt yourselves._

_Who are you, and what do you want. _Draco said very mad.

_My name is Gleadr. _Said a big golden dragon who was standing above them._ Oromis they are awoke now._

_Good now we can find out where they came from. _Oromis said back to his dragon, he turned to an elf. Go get the Queen, tell her they are awake now. The elf bowed and then ran off to get the Queen.

_I won't ask again, what do you want? _Draco said getting really pissed at the two standing in front of them.

_What are your names, dragons. _Oromis asked kindly.

_My name is Draco. _Said Draco.

_My name is Grace. _Said Grace.

_My, what a beautiful name, Grace. _Gleadr said to the young dragoness.

_Thank you. _Said Grace who blushed slightly.

_Before you ask again, we want to if you are working for Galbatorix. _Oromis said.

_Who? _Both dragons asked.

Just then Queen Islandazi came to a halt next to Oromis. "What did I miss?" she said.

This one on the right is Draco and the one on the left is, Grace who is a female. Oromis said.

How do you know that Grace is female. Queen Islandazi asked.

_Because I can smell her scent._ Gleadr said which made Grace blush even more.

Where did you come from? She asked the two dragons.

_We came from a far away land in the control of an EVIL KING, but Grace is the last free female dragon from our land._

What do you mean "the last free female" are there others. She asked.

_Yes, but the other females is under the control of the king._ Draco said wondering can he trust these three strangers.

_Who is Galbatorix? _Grace asked.

He is the king in control of most the land in Alagaesia. Will you help us defeat him. She asked.

_I don't know, but can I ask you something._ Draco said, but Grace knew what he was going to ask.

Sure what is it? She replied.

_Where is the female dragon that is said to be here?_ Draco asked which surprise everyone but Grace.

How do you know that there is a female here? She asked.

_I can smell her scent all over the mountains to the southwest of here. _Draco said.

Do you know her name? She asked.

_No what is her name? _Draco asked.

Her name is Saphira. She replied

_I know this may seem weird, but does she have a mate? _Draco asked

No, she doesn't the only male close enough to mate with her is evil. She said, she notices that he looked happier after she said that.

_See Grace._ Draco said only to her.

_Ok, I guess you are right, for once._ Grace said.

_Will you help us or not hatchling? _Gleadr said

_Is Saphira here with you here? _Draco asked annoying Gleadr's question.

No, she is very far to the south helping the Varden against the king's army. Queen Islandazi said.

_We were going the wrong way. _He said to Grace.

_Sorry Draco, you want to see her don't you. _Grace said.

_Yes._ Draco said. _Can you let us go, me and Grace are going to head south so I can see my future mate._

No, not yet. She said firmly to the two dragons.

_AND WHY NOT? _Draco said still anger.

Because we need to tell about everything that has happened here, so that you can help us even more. She replied plainly.

_Ok fine, but if it takes more than TWO DAYS, I will kill you. _Draco said which startled everyone including Grace.

_What is wrong, it isn't like its mating season yet? _ Gleadr said to the young dragon.

_I know, but I want to see her before it comes. _Draco said a little on the verge of attacking to get loose.

_I see, well how much do you know about mating young hatchling? _Gleadr asked.

_All I need to know, my father told me tons of important things needed to survive as a wild dragon. _Draco said.

_That makes things a lot easier now. Ok, we can start telling you what you need to know about the evil king and how to get to Saphira safely._ Gleadr said, Draco was glad that there is a safe path to his future mate.

_Ok now where to begin. _Gleadr said, with both dragons eager to know what the big golden dragon knew.

* * *

><p>A day later at Carvahall<p>

_Ok, Thorn can you tell where they went from here. _Murtagh asked him.

_Yes, after they got done with their race they lay down here, but then headed off to The Forest, with fear._ Thorn said happy at this, these two dragons fear us and the king.

_We are too late, they might have reached the elves by now, Galbatorix isn't going to like this. _Murtagh said as he created the spell to speak with his master.

What did you find? Galbatorix said.

We have found that they are in the elf's domain. Murtagh said hoping not to get yelled at.

This will still work. Ok, here is what I want you to do. Fly as fast as you can and you will find some soldiers at Bullridge. Then head to the east and set a trap for the two dragons. Just catch one of them, don't worry I have found out how to control the dragon. Galbatorix said a little annoyed that the two dragons mangled to get to the elves.

Yes, master I will get one of them. Murtagh said with confidence.

They maybe a little more protective when you meet, because the elves will have sure of told them me and you. Galbatorix said.

Yes master, we are on our way. Murtagh said then ended the spell, and turned to his men. "Ok I want of all you to head back to Uru'bean I will see you when I get back.

_I see we have a long journey ahead of us. _Thorn said

_Yes we done. _Murtagh said as he climbs onto him. _Now let's fly as fast as we can. _

* * *

><p><em>It will be my pleasure. <em>Thorn said as he took off, he can't wait to see the two dragons.

_Ok, are you sure that flying that close to the empire._ Gleadr said hoping to convince them to take another route.

_Yes I am sure, Grace will be fine. I will not let that evil king take her or me._ Draco said proudly.

_Yes, I am with Draco, plus I want to see Saphira as well. _ Grace said firmly.

_Ok, just please be careful. Who knows where Thorn and Murtagh are. _Gleadr said with a lot of concern in his voice.

_Don't Gleadr I am the strongest dragon of the two of us. And if Galbatorix tries to take Grace he will feel my full power. _Draco said very proudly.

_It is true, I may be the fastest, but he is the strongest dragon I know. Besides the king's dragon in our land._ Grace said, which made Draco happy that she said that.

_What do you mean "besides the king's dragon"?_ Gleadr said.

_She means that his dragon and him have powers no one dragon rider should have. He has the powers from almost every dragon rider he killed. We know dragon secrets even you don't know Gleadr. _Draco said which made Gleadr mad that a few hatchlings know something he doesn't.

_Then impress me with your wisdom?_ Gleadr asked.

_We have learned how to use some of our dragon magic at will. _Draco said while laughing at all of there faces.

_WHAT? How can you, it is impossible._ Gleadr said in anger tone.

What do you mean by "at will"? Oromis asked more calm than his dragon.

_Me and Grace can show you better than we can tell you._ Draco said as he and Grace started to meld a sapphire sword with incredible power out of the minerals around them. Leaving everyone in shock and awe at their power. When the sword was finished it hovered over to Oromis who grabbed it.

What a beautiful blade? Oromis said in awe as he started to swing the sword. "It is so light and yet so strong. How did you two do that? Oromis asked as he place the blade in front of the two dragons.

_We hadn't done that in a while. _Draco said as he collapsed with Grace landing on top of him laughing.

_Yes, that did take a lot of energy, but not too much. _Grace said getting back up, then started helping Draco up.

_Thanks Grace._ Draco said.

Are you two alright? Oromis said very concern.

_Yes we are alright, we still can fly very far, it just it has been a long time since we did it last. _Draco said who was happy when Oromis's worry look went away from his face. But he knew that it wasn't gone from his mind.

Ok, have a safe trip, and give that sword to Eragon for me. Oromis asked kindly of the two dragons.

_Ok, I am sure Eragon will love it. _Grace said. Draco walk over and picked up the sword in his left front claw.

_See you later Gleadr and Oromis._ Grace and Draco said, then take off to the south, to the Varden.

* * *

><p>The traps are set mighty Thorn and Murtagh. Said the soldier in charge of the trap.<p>

Good, the dragons won't know what hit them. One of them will be Galbartorix's new dragon. Murtagh said evilly as Thorn started to laugh.

_I want you to aim for the smaller of the two dragons. _Thorn said to all of the soldiers.

Why the smallest for, Thorn? One of the soldiers said.

_Because the smallest one will be the female, if we can get her, I might be able to be her mate. _Thorn said.

Ok, we will get the female for you Thorn. The lead soldier said.

_Good, I can't wait to find out what she looks like._ Thorn said which amused his rider.

_You really want a mate don't you. _Murtagh said.

_Yes, I want a mate very soon, plus she will be under the king's control._

* * *

><p>A half a day later<p>

_I don't see what Oromis and Gleadr were worried about. _Draco said, but at that moment Grace suddenly was attack by a lot of binding magic.

_GRACE!_ Draco yelled very mad at what just happened.

_DRACO IT IS MURTAGH AND THORN! _Grace yelled struggling against the magic bonds being put around her. Just then Draco saw a red dragon and flew towards it at speed that surprised Thorn, he hadn't seen a dragon move that fast that .

_LET HER GO NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU! _Draco yelled just as Thorn said._ You can't sto…_ Thorn started to said justas Draco hit him so hard, Murtagh almost flew off of his dragon.

_OWWW, HOW DARE YOU!_ Thorn said trying to get back at the dragon and mangle to just scratch him.

_YOU ARE GOING TO DIE NOW! _Draco said as he bitted down hard on the red dragon's back, which cause him to roar in pain. Draco used his tail and sent Murtagh flying off his dragon.

_NO! _Thorn said as he kicked Draco to make him let go of him.

_OWW! He hits really hard._ Murtagh said as he looked at where Draco had hit him, which had broken some of his ribs. Thorn just mangled to get him close to the ground. Thorn had just put him down when he was hit again by the dragon.

_I SAID LET GRACE GO OR YOU DIE! _Draco said as he put two big deep gashes along the red dragon's back.

_OWW! NO I WILL NOT RELEASE HER! _Thorn yelled as he roared in pain at the big cuts he had. _Why did the wards not work? _Murtagh asked he thought that he had put enough of them on both of him and Thorn. _How is this dragon that strong? _He asked again just as Thorn was kicked very hard in the side which sent him flying over Murtagh and land on his back.

_THORN NO! _Murtagh said as he tried to get up only to collapse just 3 feet later as he was hit again with Draco's tail.

_Don't worry about me Draco it is useless just get to Saphira, but don't forget to come and free me._ Grace said as she was on the ground being pinned down by magic. _NO GRACE! _ Draco said as he started to fly to her leaving the dragon rider and his dragon severely injured and not a threat anymore.

_NO LEAVE AND COME BACK WITH HELP, YOU HAVE TO! _Grace said very sadly which made him stop in-midair._ I will be fine I promise. Just help the Varden end this war and save me._

_But, Grace I made a promise to protect you at all costs. _Draco said very sad that Grace is telling him to leave her to work for that evil king._ I know, but even you can't take the king on alone. Get the Varden and free me, or I fear that I may be forced to mate with that red dragon by the king himself. _Grace said in a sad but a little hopeful voice.

_Ok, but this is for you Grace. When I see the king I will kill him myself. _Draco said crying as he flew and kicked the red dragon even harder than before. He started to fly to the Varden ALONE, crying even harder on the inside and out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 will be up soon, in the next couple of days. The ending was sad right, Just what I was thinking when I was writing it. Still need Dragon names and Please review I want to know how I am doing on this story.<br>**


	5. The whole stroy is told

**This chapter was the hard to write. If You can think of good dragon names both male and Female soon, I will thank you. Either pm me or put it in your review. I know it is long, so Enjoy the Chapter**

Chapter 5

The whole Story is told

_Murtagh… MURTAGH, MURTAGH?_ Galbatorix yelled in a tone of voice that isn't like him. He had a fear that Murtagh and Thorn are dead. If this is true, then he would not be able to take down the Varden with just two dragons.

Murtagh heard a far away voice very concerned about him. _Galbatorix is that you? _Murtagh said very weakly trying to get up.

_Oh thank god, what happened?_ Galbatorix for the first time more concerned how his dragon rider is. If he loses him he will lose the war.

_A big, VERY strong male dragon happened. _Murtagh said coughing up blood, he then look over at Thorn and was horrified at the sight of his dragon._ THORN! _Murtagh said running 10 feet before falling on his face. _THORN SAID SOMETHING!_ Murtagh said as he mangled to get over to his dragon. Galbatorix heard this and asked_. What happened to Thorn Murtagh? _Galbatorix said.

_THORN, SPEAK TO ME, THORN!_ Murtagh asked very scared that his dragon is dead. _You don't have to yell._ Thorn said very weakly._ Oh Thorn,_ Murtagh said throw his arms around his dragon._ Are you alright. _Murtagh asked but knew the answer. _No, that dragon is very strong. How did he break all the wards you put on us with ONE HIT! _Thorn said in an annoyed tone remembering what the male did to him. _I don't know Thorn, you are going to bleed to death if those deep cuts are not healed. _Murtagh said to Galbatorix and Thorn.

_Very well I will move both of you here with the dragon I hoped you caught. _Galbatorix said. For the first time in Murtagh's life he felt real fear, the fear of losing his best friend and dragon. _Yes, we got the female for you master. Can you please get us back as quickly as you can? Thorn has two big very deep cuts alone his back, plus broken ribs from where the male dragon had kicked him._ Murtagh said as he and the two dragons were lifted into the air, then they flew across the land toward Uru'baen faster than any dragon.

* * *

><p>Draco has been flying non-stop to get to the Varden. <em>Grace, why did it have to be you, WHY NOT ME!<em> Draco thought as he roared. He could now see a bunch of tents which is what Gleadr told him to look for. _Finally, I can rest, wait who is that? _Draco said surprised when he felt Saphira's mind near a lake.

* * *

><p><em>Eragon do you feel that it might be a dragon.<em> Saphira said to Eragon as the lead elf of his 12 eleven guards, Blodhgarm said. There is a dragon approaching here and fast. A dragon? How would it know that we are here? Eragon asked. "I don't know, but we will soon find out. Blodhgarm said just as a black dragon with a gray belly, wing membranes, and a spear tail blade with a sword in his left claw came down to land.

Just then Saphira attack him thinking that he was Shruikan. _OWW, _ Draco said as she ran into his side. _I am on your side I AM NOT SHRUIKAN! _Draco said which caused Saphira to stop and stare at the black dragon in front of her._ Who are you? _Saphira asked. _My name is Draco and I am very tired. _Draco said as he landed in front of Eragon. When Saphira landed she noticed that Draoc was crying. _ What is wrong? _Saphira asked. _Galbatorix has a new dragon now. _Draco said crying which caused panic in everyone. _What do you mean another dragon? _Saphira asked confused. _Just give me a minute. _Draco said.

_Ok I came from a far away with another dragon as my friend, her name is Grace, we heard that there was a female dragon here. So we went to look for, well YOU. _Draco said pointing at Saphira. _ On our way to here from Gleadr and Oromis, we were attack by THORN AND MURTAGH! _Draco said in an angry but sad tone. _You were attack?_ Saphira asked. _Yes, but I won very easily. I left them severely hurt, without me getting hurt, but that is not the worst part, THEY TOOK GRACE! _Draco said in a sad tone and started to cry again.

_It is okay, we will help you get Grace back. _Saphira said just as Arya came running at them. We need Eragon to, Arya started to see when she saw the black dragon. It is Shruikan, kill him. Her guards moved in with spears to attack Draco. _What is the matter with girls and black dragons around here_, Draco thought. _NO YOU WILL NOT!_ Saphira said as she landed in between the soldiers and Draco. Why, he is evil, men get ready to attack._ I SAID NOOO!_ Saphira said as she hit five of them with her tail. _THIS IS NOT SHRUIKAN, HIS NAME IS DRACO! _ Saphira roared at them which caused Arya to take several steps back. "What is wrong with you Saphira that is SHRUIKAN, why you are protecting him? Arya said mad at what she is doing.

ENOUGH ALL OF YOU, BEFORE I THROW ALL OF YOU IN THE LAKE AS HARD AS I CAN, WHAT SAPHIRA SAYS IS TRUE! Draco roared so loud that Nasuada heard it 5 leagues away. This SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF EVERYONE._ Enough_ _fighting all of you. _Draco said a little calmer, everyone took 20 steps back including Saphira. Everyone scare of the black dragon now. _Ok are you all done arguing. Now if you don't mind I am going to take nap, now I don't want any fighting when I am asleep, and if any of you wake me up unless if you have to, now let me sleep._

_Whoa, that was very scary. _Saphira said still very frighten by Draco.

_No kidding he scared the crap out of me. _Eragon said. _Now what did you want Arya before you attacked Draco. _Eragon said. _The dwarf clan will meet in about a week. Nasuada needs you to get Orik as the new king. _Arya said who was also very frightened by Draco. _Can Saphira go? _Eragon said hoping for a yes. _No sorry, if Saphira goes Galbatorix's army could attack if they know you are not here, but maybe Draco here can take you there. That way you will still be protected since they don't know about him yet. _Arya suggested. _He may not go right now after what you did. _Saphira said sadly._ Well, I will stay here and said sorry to him when he wakes back up._

As Saphira watch she notice that he had only scratches from his fight with Thorn. _How did he defeat Thorn and Murtagh alone when we couldn't do it? _ Saphira asked her rider. _I don't know, but he does look very strong, I wonder what does Grace look like. _Eragon said.

* * *

><p>When Thorn, Murtagh, and Grace got to Galbatorix's castle, he was standing outside waiting.<p>

What a nice looking dragon aren't you? Galbatorix said as they landed.

_So you are Galdatorix then, it will be nice to see you die. _Grace said in an anger tone. _You will not be able to stop Draco from saving me. _

Draco? Murtagh who is this Draco? Galbatorix asked.

Not now can you not see what has happened to THORN! Murtagh said mad that he didn't think of his dragon first.

What happened to Thorn? Galbatorix asked very shocked at the way he looked.

Draco happened, he broke through all of our wards like they were nothing to him. Murtagh said. _He took me out with one hit of his tail._

_And kicked me so hard I felt almost all of my ribs broken just from one kick. _Thorn said which made Galbatorix even more shocked.

AND WHY DID YOU NOT TAKE HIM, IF HE IS SO STRONG! Galbatorix yelled.

_Because you won't be able to control Draco, he would be way too strong for your men._ Grace said with poison in her voice to the evil king.

Silence you. Galbatorix said as he caused her pain all over her body.

_AHHHHH! _Grace roared as she collapsed onto the ground in unbearable pain._ Oh Draco please come and save me. _She thought to herself.

Now be quiet, or I will do it again. Galbatorix turned back to Thorn. Now let's get you healed Thorn so that I can make you stronger than that Draco.

_Yes master. _Thorn said sadly.

Two hours later

YOU WILL OBEY ME OR ELSE. Galbatorix said causing Grace more pain.

_AHHHHHHHHHH!_ Grace roared with tears in her eyes. _Oh DRACO WHERE ARE YOU._

* * *

><p>When will he woke up? I am losing my patience. Arya said very irritated.<p>

_Ha_. Draco said sitting up laughing.

What is so funny? Arya asked the black dragon.

_What's funny is that I have been up for 30 minutes. I heard you three arguing so I decided that I would listen in. _Draco said while falling over laughing at Arya's mad face.

So you are TELLING ME YOU HAVE BEEN UP THAT LONG AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL US? Arya said very mad at the dragon.

_Yes, that is exactly what I am saying, well I find it funny. _Draco said he knew Grace would think it was funny which made him start to cry again.

Sorry, I didn't mean to make you again_. _Arya said worried that it was her fault.

_No it isn't your fault. It is my fault that Grace is now working for that evil king. _Draco said which made him cry harder.

_Now, don't beat yourself up. _Saphira said as she smacked him with her tail. _You did all you could, now it is time to get her back. You can't do that if you are crying here saying it was your fault._

_Ok, I just need to keep my mind on other things. _Draco said cheering up. _Thanks, Saphira. Now I want to tell you about my past._

The Land of Paradise

It was peaceful, dragons flying everywhere with not a care in the world. We played with elves, and dwarfs. This is what my father lived in. The dragons didn't have to worry about a king or anyone telling them what to do. Then the dragon riders came. The elves made a bond with us to have some of our eggs to be dragons for dragon riders. Some of us including me and Grace were wild dragons not bond to anyone. About 20 dragons were still free from the dragon riders, eight of them were female. There were 45 dragon riders in their little peace keeping order.

That is until one killed a fellow rider, because he was bested in sword fighting tournament. He knew a secret that a werecat told him. It was how to take a dragon rider and his/her dragon's power and use it as his own power. After he killed his first, but not last, dragon rider he took both their powers from their dead bodies. His power and strength increased, so he decided to do it again, but this time he slit another fellow rider in his sleep. He and his dragon loved the power, so they entered the same tournament they lost in. When they defeated a rider, they would sneak in and kill them in their sleep, steal their power. They final made it to the finals. The other rider fought bravely, but could not defeat him. In fact he got carried away and KILLED him in front of EVERYONE. The king didn't like what they had done and banished them from the order, the kingdom, forbidden to step foot in the kingdom ever again.

So they traveled far to the great mountains of the world. They hid in there sucking the life out of every animal they could find. When a dragon rider was sent in to find certain things, he would never return to the kingdom. Only two more were sent in, but like the first one, they never returned.

Only after 20 years did they come out of hiding, only to take down the king and the dragon riders. They were so strong now that not even the king and the remaining dragon riders could take him and his evil dragon. The land was once a paradise was no more. As the evil monster killed and took the powers from all the dragon riders did he finally claimed the throne for himself. He then set off to take some of us wild dragons and force us to serve him. He only mangled to get TWO FEMALE dragons, he then did the most evil thing you could ever do to a group of dragons, KILLED ALL THE FEMALES BUT GRACE. Who I saved from the evil king, me and the rest of us went to the only place the king can't touch us. In the mountains of the dragons, which is protected from all magic, dragon or eleven magic, the king could not even get close to the mountains or he would be forced away by the god of dragons. It was his magic that made those mountains a sanctuary to all dragons. If anything wants to threaten the dragons there, or is evil will only being able to get within 50 leagues of it, the king tried many times, but could never break the magic. Not even the evil werecat could get inside.

The king had also grabbed two male dragons before we went into the mountains, but when we found out it was too late. After the king had fail so many times in trying to get into the mountains, he gave up. He said "If those cowards want to die off in the mountains then so be it." He then turned his attention to the dragons he capture, he forced them into obeying him and he made the two males mate with the two females. Giving him the chance to make the eggs completely obey him without thinking twice, he did this by getting into their minds just as they hatched so that they will come to know and obey him as his master. When he gets his full dragon army, he will destroy anyone standing in his way in taking full control of the world. He still needs another 10 years to get his army as powerful as he needs it to be. When me and Grace saw that it was unless to stay in hiding and let him do this, we decided to fly to other lands to find help. I don't think that even that would be enough to kill him, but me and Grace just couldn't stand around and let him do this. It is beyond evil, he deserves to be tortured forever for what he has done. If he is able to complete his plan, there will be absolutely no hope left in this world. We have to do whatever it takes to rid the world of that evil king. That is why me and Grace have come here looking for more dragons, we, the dragons need to show him he can't use us against our will, our power for himself and his dragon. That he can't kill the dragons off, and use us for war, we can help in wars, BUT WE WERE NOT MADE FOR HIM, FOR WAR. FOR WE ARE A LOVING SPECIES, THAT CARES FOR EACH OTHER, THAT CARES FOR THE OTHER SPECIES. ONE THING I KNOW IS THAT WE WERE NOT MEANT FOR OTHER PEOPLE TO CONTROL US. WE HAVE EVERY RIGHT AS EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD. FOR WE ARE A PROUD RACE, A RACE THAT IS AS SMART AS AN ELF, OR ANY OTHER HUMAN OR DWARF. WE CAN AND WILL MAKE A STAND IN THIS WORLD AS ONE OF THE BIG RACES THAT MATTER. WE ARE ONE OF THE FIRST RACES IN THIS WORLD, THAT DOESN'T MEAN OTHER BEING CAN USE US AGAINST OUR WILL. NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO CONTROL OTHER RACES, FOR IT IS WITHIN THAT RACE THAT ONE OR MORE BEING CAN TELL OTHERS WHAT TO DO, BUT NOT ANYTHNG THAT IS COMPLETELY AGAINST THEIR WILL. SO THAT ALL RACES CAN LIVE TOGETHER WITH EACH OTHER WITHOUT PROBLEMS, YA THERE MAY BE A FEW TIMES WHERE SOME WILL GET ON YOUR NERVES, BUT DON'T USE THAT ONE THING AGAINST THE WHOLE RACE. JUST LET US ALL LIVE TOGETHER IN HAPPINESS AND PARADISE FOREVER UNTIL OTHER PROBLEM COMES UP, AND IF IT DOES WE CAN AND WILL CONQUER IT LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE THAT THREATENS PEACE IN OUR WORLD.

End of the Story of Paradise

Everyone was crying after the heart warming, sad story. No one spoke for a long time.

_Draco, I am so sorry about your homeland. I thought we had it bad over here._ Saphira said sad for Draco.

_Thank you Saphira, now do you see why me and Grace took this trip. It was a very long one, but we made it. We weren't here TWO WEEKS before Grace is taken from me. _Draco said anger boiling in him.

_Calm down Draco. _Saphira said.

Can you take Eragon to the clan meet. Arya asked.

_Yes, it will take my mind off of Grace. _Draco said.

You need a saddle Draco or I can't ride you. Eragon said.

_He can use my, I am sure it will fit him. He isn't much bigger than me. _Saphira said.

Are you sure Saphira? Eragon said concerned with sharing his dragon's saddle with another dragon.

_Yes, I think it will fit him almost perfectly. _ Saphira said wondering why Eragon doubted her.

Ok, Draco let's see how well it fits on you. Eragon said.

_Ok. _Draco said as he started sniffing the saddle, because of Saphira's scent being all over it. Eragon had some trouble getting the saddle on, but he did it.

How does that feel? And why do you keeping sniffing the saddle for? Eragon asked as he watched as the black dragon continued to sniff it.

_Because of Saphira's scent is all over it. _Draco said which made Saphira blush.

What do you mean her scent? Eragon asked.

_What you don't know about a female dragon's scent? _Draco said. "No, why? Eragon said confused. _Because the scent of a dragoness is what she uses to attract mates, am I wrong, Saphira. _Draco said which made Saphira blush even more.

_Yes, you think my scent is wonderful? _Saphira asked getting a little sly.

_Yes it is, it was your scent which caused me to fly all over Alagaesia. _Draco said which made Saphira rush to him and kiss him on his snout, unable to control herself, which shocked everyone including Draco.

What did you do that for? Eragon asked . which made Saphira feel embarrassed.

_Sorry, I couldn't help myself. _Saphira said still blushing.

_I didn't mind. _ Draco said making Saphira nuzzle him alone his neck.

_Saphira, why are you acting so weird. _Eragon said still confused.

_Because I have finally find another male dragon. _Saphira said still rubbing against Draco.

* * *

><p>You will obey me now. Galbatorix said laughing at the dragoness. She was standing in a pool of her own blood from the many cuts he did to her. Her mind is under his control now.<p>

_Yes master, can you let me go now I need to rest. _Grace said duly.

Yes rest, tomorrow you will become stronger. You will take down Draco. Galbatorix said evilly, he had finally broke her so he can control her. She is now under his complete control.

_Thank you, Draco will pay for what he did to Thorn. _Grace said.

Good now go and rest. Galbatorix said as he let her out of her magic bonds.

_Yes master,_ Grace replied but a little snag in her chest.

_Grace is now under my control. Finally I have the means to destroy the Varden._ Galbatorix thought happily to himself.

* * *

><p>Are you ready to go Draco. Eragon said which seem to snap him out of his trance.<p>

_Yes, but I will warn you, I am much stronger than Saphira. I can fly farther, faster, and harder than her. So just try and stay on, if you fall off you will be flying there in one of my claws. _Draco said which scared Eragon.

_Just be safe Draco. _Saphira said.

_If Galbatorix has Grace fight soon I will come as soon as I can. _Draco said. _Ok, hop on Eragon or do you want to know how it feels to fly somewhere in someone's claws._

Yes I am ready, and can you please not carry me in your claws. Eragon said.

_Just for your imformation I am a WILD DRAGON. Not someone you can boss around. _Draco said as Eragon climbed onto the saddle. _Ok bye Saphira. _Draco said as he jumped 100 feet before he started to fly which scared Eragon that they were going to fall. _Do you not trust me? _Draco said laughing. _Not really, you still scare me. _Eragon said.

* * *

><p><em>How are you feeling Grace?<em> Thorn asked his soon to be mate.

_Better now thank you for asking. Does it hurt when Galbatorix makes you stronger. _Grace asked.

_Not much, defiantly not as much as when you were tortured. _Thorn said to the dark blue dragon, with a violet belly and wing membranes with a fan like tail blade.

_Grace, Thorn, come to the throne room and bring Murtagh as well. _Galbatorix said to the two dragons.

_Yes master, come on Thorn. _Grace said.

_Haven't you noticed that Galbatorix has more control over Grace than us? _Murtagh said to Thorn.

_Yes, but she is a wild dragon. They are much harder to control than dragon riders. _Thorn said glad that type of control isn't on them yet.

_Well, I guess you will have a beautiful mate. _Murtagh said.

_Will you two shut up, and keeping walking before I hurt both of you. _Grace said in a anger tone.

_Yes Grace? _Thorn said.

When they entered the throne room they noticed that Galbatorix look very pale and weak.

_What happened master? _Thorn asked his weak master.

Well breaking and taking control of Grace took a lot more energy than I thought. I will be like this for the next week, I had to use almost all of my strength to break Grace. Galbatorix said in a weaken voice.

_So what do you want us to do? _Thorn asked happy that he was very weak now.

I want you and Murtagh to patrol around my castle and prevent anyone in without knowing who they are. And Grace you are going to stay here with me and protect me if anyone gets passed Thorn and Murtagh. Galbatorix said weakly.

_Yes master, I will protect you at all costs. _ Grace said proudly.

Good now Thorn get out there NOW AND START YOUR JOB, you should be healed enough to start flying again. So go now. Galbatorix said as they started to go outside. "And Grace you can sit next to Shurikan for now.

_What a beautiful female. _Shurikan said.

_Thank you Shurikan. _Grace said.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, Draco you see that tunnel right there?<em> Eragon said.

_Yes is that the entrance to the mountain city. _Draco asked.

_Yes, don't worry it is big enough for you to keep flying through it. _Eragon said when he felt Draco's concern.

_Ok if you say so, but if I get hurt you will walk the rest of the way. _Draco said firmly.

_You wouldn't do that…would you? _Eragon said a little worried now.

_Yes I would, I value my life very much thank you. _Draco said. _ You were saying earlier about a Dwarf clan hating dragons. _

_Yes, their name is Az Sweldn rak Anhuin. That is what Orik is saying. _Eragon said._ You don't seem worried do you Draco?_

_No, I have dealt with Dwarfs before, some do hate dragons, because we take anything that can shine. I don't know why, but it just happens. The dwarfs are hard to get forgiveness when it comes to their gold, jewelry, their cattle. So I will protect you at all costs for Saphira. _Draco said as he entered the tunnel.

_You like Saphira, don't you? _Eragon said which made Draco blush for the first time in a while.

_You can say I do, I just find that she is very beautiful and attractive. _Draco said blushing more.

_Ha, I was right, you DO plan on being her mate. _Eragon said, but Draco flip over instead of talking._ HEY THIS ISN'T FAIR, I AM GOING TO FALL!_ Eragon said while holding onto the saddle with all of his strength.

_I might just become her mate, plus she is ready to mate, and mating season is in about 3 mouths._ Draco said as he flip back over which made Eragon happy that he did.

_Ok well I got that out of you, I can't wait to tell Saphira. _Eragon said just as he caught Draco's tail in the back of the head. _Ow why did you do that._

_Because I don't want Saphira to know yet, and if you tell her before I am ready to. I will send you flying over these mountains. _Draco said, glad that he had some fun since Grace was captured.

An hour later

_We are making great time I see the end. _Eragon said.

_I told you that I was faster than Saphira. _Draco said as they flew out and landed in front Orik.

I see you have another dragon. What happened to Saphira? Orik asked.

Nothing she is fine. Eragon said as he explained to him about Draco and their little plan to fool Galbatorix.

I see, well we have much to talk about. Come, come we must hurry before the other clans find out about another dragon being here. Orik said as the three started to walk to Orik's chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for who reviewed on chapter 4 thank you so much. Keep reviewing chapter six is going to be up on Monday.<strong>


	6. Grace and Saphira meet

**Keep Reviewing, the next chapter will be up either on Monday or Tuesday. If any of you can think of any more good dragon names for adult dragons I will need them for next chapter. The sooner I get them the sooner Chapter 7 will be up, because I need some for next chapter. **

Chapter 6

Grace and Saphira meet

_How old are you Shurikan? _Grace asked the big black dragon.

_Not as old as Galbatorix, you sweet little dragon. _Shurikan said who was at least 6 times her size.

_But why not, why can't I have Grace as my mate yet? _Thorn asked Galbatorix.

Because you have to prove it to ME that you deserve a mate. Galbatorix said.

_And how do I prove myself? _Thorn said. _"What are they arguing about Shurikan? _Grace asked. _ I think it is who gets to be your mate. _Shurikan replied to the young dragoness. _I wouldn't mind Thorn as a mate. _Grace said, with a slight huff, she stopped and started to listen to what Thorn and Galbatorix were taking about."

You will have to help me more than you ever have to win this war. Galbatorix said. If you want her.

_I will, I want a mate and she will work nicely. _Thorn said.

Good, now get back to your nest and finish healing, you will be needed soon. Galbatorix said

_Thank you, master. _Thorn said.

_You know I find Thorn cute, Shurikan. _Grace said as her heart was fighting this urge to like this dragon.

_I am sure he will make a fine mate for you Grace. Now get some rest as well, young one. _Shurikan said.

* * *

><p>Ok, now tell me more about yourself Draco. Orik said.<p>

_Where I come from there is a king that is beyond evil. He is ten times worse than the king here. _Draco said.

How so? Orik asked.

_Well he takes all the power from fellow dragon riders he has killed. Taking every ounce of power that have left and in any stones, rings, or other items that hold energy, he has so much power, he can come here and destroy Galbatorix like he was an ant. Why doesn't he you might asked, well before you asked here is the answer, he has two female dragons and two male dragons. He forces them to mate with each other against their free will, the eggs he forces them to obey him before they hatch, so that they can't disobey him no matter what. So me and Grace came over here for help against the king. If we don't stop him we will all DIE! He will keep some of us as pets as he controls the world, he will do what he pleases to us. No one is safe from him. So can you please not take that long to choose who is king, because it won't matter who is king if we don't kill this evil king, plus I need to save Grace. _Draco said.

Who is Grace? Orik said very confused.

_She is a female dragon that I saved from the evil king, now she has been taken by this land's evil king. So if this clan meeting takes more than FIVE DAYS YOU WILL ALL DIE! _Draco said with anger in his voice.

Clan meets can take up to a few mouths, there is no way we can get a king elected in five days. Orik said very concerned.

_Well find a way, you can ask Eragon or Thorn how pissed I can get. _Draco said shocking the little dwarf.

Is that a threat to our nation, you are just one dragon, what can one dragon do to us. There is too many of us for you to kill, plus we know these mountains more than you will ever know. Orik said mad at the threat.

_Oh really, you really think so. I took down Thorn and Murtagh in JUST FIVE HITS! I nearly killed them, so don't think for one second you and your clans are safe from me, Oh did I forget to mention that I can use dragon magic AT WILL any time I want. _Draco said which stuck fear in Orik and his guards.

A d…dragon that can use dragon magic at w..wi…will. Orik said scared. There is no way that you can. Dragon magic can destroy us.

_Yes, it can so do not piss me off or I will start killing dwarfs. Oh Eragon I forget something. _Draco said as seemly out of thin air a dark blue dragon rider sword made of metal stronger than the metal used to forge the real dragon rider swords.

For me, really? Eragon asked as Draco nodded, he then picked it up.

How did you do that? Orik asked still scared.

_Me and Grace made it using dragon magic. Eragon this sword is even stronger than the dragon rider swords here in this land._ _ It will serve you well Eragon. _Draco said happy that Eragon likes the sword; it might have been making this sword that cause Grace to get catch by that evil king.

* * *

><p>Ok Grace I need you, Thorn, and Murtagh to go and show the Varden that they have no hope of winning the war now. Galbatorix said.<p>

_Yes master._ Grace said. _I will protect Thorn from Draco this time._

_Thank you Grace, Draco is strong, but I don't think that he can beat both of us._

Go now, do not defeat the Varden, just take out Saphira. Capture her so that the Ra'zac can have her, but first bring her to me first. Galbatorix said as he laughed evilly.

_Yes, Saphira is as good as yours. There is no way she can out run me. I am the fastest dragon in this world. _Grace said. "_Why Draco, why haven't you come and saved me yet, now Saphira is going to be tortured. Her inner mind thought._"

Yes Saphira is going to be yours again. Murtagh said.

* * *

><p><em>I am sorry Blodhgram, but even you looking like him, it just isn't the same. You are not my Eragon. <em>Saphira said very sadly.

But Saphira, if I don't do this, they will know that it is a ruse. The Varden will get destroyed, plus I still can keep you company even if I am not Eragon. Blodhgram said sad at how Saphira is alone without her rider.

_The Varden is just about 3 leagues away now, it won't be long now. _Thorn said he can't wait to see the look on Eragon's face when we take his dragon away from him.

_Good, then Galbatorix can crush the Varden. _Grace said. "_No I have to warn Draco, but I can't I have no control over my mind or body, it is a good thing I am safe in my Hearts of hearts. She thought in her inner mind."_

* * *

><p><em>SAPHIRA, GRACE AND THORN ARE COMING, GET READY!<em> Arya yelled into her mind.

_Grace is coming here so soon? _Saphira asked confused.

_Yes we need you NOW!_ Arya yelled.

_Come Blodhgram, Grace and Thorn are attacking. _Saphira said to the sleeping elf.

_Wait WHAT, Come on we need to get over there now._ Blodhgram said hopping onto Saphira back.

* * *

><p><em>It won' be long now, Grace I want you to get Saphira while I keep the Varden and Draco busy. <em>Thorn said happy that he will soon have Grace as his mate.

_Ok, but Draco is still going to be stronger than you. Just come back alive Thorn. _Grace said.

_I will. _Thorn said. "_I can't wait until she accepts me as her mate. Thorn thought to himself."_

_THORN, quiet daydreaming and focus on the matter at hand. _Murtagh said annoyed.

* * *

><p><em>Saphira I don't know what to do, Two dragons are coming here and our strongest dragon is with Eragon. There is no fast way to let them know that we need them<em>. Arya said sadly.

_We have to try Arya, if we don't the Varden will fall. _Saphira said to her in the air.

_Saphira you will have all our strength for you to use against Grace should she attack you. _Arya said just as she saw a dark blue dragon attack Saphira.

* * *

><p><em>ERAGON! SAPHIRA IS IN TROUBLE, WE HAVE TO GO NOW IT IS GRACE! <em>Draco said as he picked Eragon up in his claw.

Sorry Orik but Saphira is in trouble I am so sorry we a leaving so soon. Eragon said just as Draco broke through the walls of the City mountain, all Eragon could do was hope that he won't get hit. _Are we not going back through the tunnel Draco? _Eragon asked as they climbed higher and higher.

_No I can fly 5 times faster around the mountains than through it. _Draco said as he reach a good altitude he started to fly faster than Eragon never thought possible. Eragon was struggling to stay on.

_How can you fly this fast, it is not possible for a dragon to be this fast? _Eragon asked Draco.

_I am using my magic to gain speed so that we can help Saphira, I fear that what Oromis and Gleadr told me that Galbatorix wants your dragon. _Draco said which struck a fear very deep into Eragon's heart.

_NO HE WILL NOT TAKE SAPHIRA, Draco fly as fast as you possibly can. _Eragon asked scared and angry of what that king could do to Saphira.

_It will be my pleasure. _Draco said as he flew faster than he ever had before. They started to see the battlefield within minutes of leaving the city mountain. Which took them a day to get there the first time.

_SAPHIRA! _Eragon yelled out to his dragon.

_Eragon HELP ME. _Saphira said as Grace hit her with her tail so hard it almost knocked Blodhgram off of her.

Eragon could see blood coming from bites on her neck. _SAPHIRA NOOO!_ Eragon said fearing the worse.

_Don't worry Eragon I will take Grace on myself and you get Saphira to safely. _Draco said sad that he is going to fight Grace for real not play fighting, he used magic to move Grace far enough away so that Eragon and Blodhgram can switch places. _Now Eragon and don't worry about me. _

_DRACO TIME TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO POOR THORN. _Grace said as she bite him on the neck very hard.

_AHHHHH, Why Grace, WHY! _Draco said as he roared in pain and sadness. He then smacked her enough to get her to let go, but not to hurt her. He then ran into her, grabbed and threw her, with his powerful legs he pushed her to the ground. _KEEP GOING ERAGON. _Draco yelled as he saw Saphira coming to help him. _NO SAPHIRA GET TO SOME PLACE SAFE I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT IS A MATCH TO GRACE IN A FIGHT._

_BUT…._Saphira started to said.

_NO BUTS JUST GET OUT OF HERE I PROMISE THAT I WILL BE FINE JUST GO. _Draco said as he was bitted again by Grace "_Why Draco, Why aren't you fighting back at full power. Does he not know that I will be fine, he can heal me later. _Grace said in her inner mind."  
><em>AWW What a nice bond you two have formed, but Saphira is going to be food for the Ra'zac. <em>Grace said evilly.

This awoke a fear deep inside Draco, he had dealt with the Ra'zac before. They love to eat dragons, he didn't think any were still alive.

_NO, GRACE, SNAP OUT OF IT THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU, PLEASE DO IT FOR ME. _ Draco said as he kissed her on the snout.

_HOW DARE YOU, THE GRACE YOU KNEW IS NOW DEAD, THORN IS GOING TO BE MY MATE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT._ Grace said laughing at the black dragon.

_NO IT ISN'T TRUE I KNOW GRACE WOULDN'T GIVE IN THAT EASILY!_ Draco said with tears in his eyes as he kicked her very hard which caused her pain.

_GRACE HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO YOU. _Thorn said as he started to fly to her, but Grace said. _NO KEEP THE VARDEN UNDER CONTROL._

_How could you do that to me Draco, you really hurt me? _Grace said crying, and in a sad voice which made Draco believe her.

_I am so sorry Grace, I didn't mean to make you cry. _Draco said but just as he came close Grace Kicked him as hard as she could. _AHHHHHHHH_! Draco roared. _DRACOOOO! _Saphira roared too as she started to fly back._ NOOO SAPHIRA GET GOING AND DON'T STOP. THE KING WANTS TO FED YOU TO THE RA'ZAC. _Draco roared back in great pain.

_Oh no you don't you Saphira. _Grace said as she flew towards her only to be hit again by Draco. _You don't know when you are beat do you. _Grace said as she put two big cuts alone his side.

_AHHHH WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS GRACE! _Draco said as he for the first time bite her hard on her neck, drawing blood, while crying at what he was doing to her.

_AHHHHHHHHHH! _Grace roared in pain, she saw Thorn trying to fly to her again. _NO STAY BACK THORN. _Grace yelled at the red dragon. _ Get Saphira forget the Varden for now just get Saphira._

_NOOO SAPHIRA FLY FASTER THORN IS AFTER YOU I CAN'T STOP BOTH OF THEM!_ Draco yelled as he kicked Grace again, his heart broken.

GO, GO, SAPHIRA HE IS RIGHT BEHIND US! Eragon yelled. _ I KNOW, IS MURTAGH WITH HIM? _Saphira asked. NO, WHERE IS HE? Eragon said.

_On the ground, helping to keep the Varden out of our, little fight. _Thorn said to both of them.

_AHHHHHHH! _ Draco roared as he was bitten again on his neck.

_What pathetic excuse for a dragon you are Draco, not fighting at your full power. This is where it ends for you, DIE! _Grace roared as she grabbed him and then went into a dive straight down.

_NOOOOO GRACE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE! _ Draco yelled out in pain from her claws in his side. His heart is shattered. _I guess this is where it ends for me, no one has survived her death dive before. _ Draco thought to himself.

_DRACO, WE NEED YOU ALIVE, DO NOT GIVE UP, JUST BECAUSE NO HAS SURVIVED IT BEFORE THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T, THEN YOU WILL GET ANOTHER CHANCE. IF YOU DIE I WILL BE EATEN ALIVE BY THOSE EVIL RA'ZAC. _Saphira roared as she was catch by Thorn. Eragon was thrown off, but not from that high up.

This gave Draco the strength he needed. _Grace neither of us is dying here. _ Draco said as he used some of his full power to kick Grace away from her. He roared in pain as her claws caused more pain. But he was free from the death dive.

_NO THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE, MY GRIP WAS UNBREAKABLE, NO ONE HAS SURVIVED IT BEFORE! _Grace roared as he kicked her._ THORN DO YOU HAVE SAPHIRA! I _Grace said as she kicked Draco again very hard, and then ran after Thorn.

_Yes she is mine, let's get out of here before Draco gets us. _Thorn said carrying a weaken Saphira.

NOOOOOOO SAPHIRA, NOOOOOOOO! Eragon yelled as loud as he could. When Draco heard Eragon's yell he looked over and saw Saphira being carried away.

_NOOOOO YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER. _Draco said as he flew as fast as he could, but hit a wall of magic made by Grace.

_HAHAHAHAHAHA You failed Draco, now she is food for the Ra'zac. _ Grace said evilly, "_NO Draco don't give up Saphira is going to die because of me I don't want that to happen. Grace said in her inner mind." But first the king is going to torture her before he gives her to the Ra'zac. _ Grace said laughing at Draco, she now has taken the last female he could of mated with.

_I am sorry Eragon I truly am, but my heart just wasn't strong enough to hurt her too badly. _Draco said crying harder than ever that he FAILED TWICE.

It is alright Draco, but we need to get her back now. Let's g…Eragon started to said when Arya came and stopped him.

It is too dangerous for you two to go after them. Arya said panting as she stopped in front of them.

_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME IT IS TOO DANGEROUS TO GO, I AM A WILD DRAGON. _Dracosaid. _It is my fault that Saphira was taken so I am going to make it right by saving her AND Grace. _ Draco said to the elf. _Try and stop us. _Draco said.

Just left me heal you so that you don't bleed out, you are no good to the females if you are dead now are you. Arya said.

_Ok fine you do have a point. _Draco said.

* * *

><p><em>You sure showed Draco up, now that we have Saphira, what kind of torture do think Galbatorix would do to her. <em> Thorn said.

_No Draco was holding back a lot, he could have easily have defeat me if he had not hold back. _Grace said as they enter the king's castle.

I see you have brought me Saphira, take her to the dungeons I will meet you there. Galbatorix said evilly.

10 minutes later

Ok Saphira, are you ready? Galbatorix said.

_FUCK YOU DRACO AND ERAGON ARE GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN THEY GET HERE. _Saphira said very pissed off.

That kind of taking will only make it worse for you. Galbatorix said as he took out a dagger cut Saphira deep on her throat.

_AHHHHHHHHHH ERAGON DRACO! _Saphira roared.

* * *

><p><em>Eragon she is being tortured right NOW! <em>Draco said as Eragon was reading a old map the castle trying to find the best way in.

How do you know that? Eragon asked he looked up from the map.

_JUST DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW, DO YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR DRAGON OR NOT?_ Draco yelled at Eragon for taking so long to figure out how to get inside.

_YES, well it looks like we going to have to take the direct approach. _Eragon said.

_Fine with me, are you ready? _Draco said, even though he wouldn't care if he was ready or not he would go.

_Yes, CHARGE! _Eragon said while raising his new sword proud of how light it is, and a Calvary horn blaring from behind them.

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHA how does that feel Saphira? Galbatorix said as he made another deep cut along her back to add to the 5 other cuts on her. Ok I am done with her. Galbatorix said as he teleported Sahpira to Helgrind. Torture her slowly for the next 2 hours then you can eat her. Galbatorix said to the Ra'zac.<p>

_Yessss master. _The lead Ra'zac said happy about having another dragon meal.

* * *

><p><em>Draco the dungeons are this way. <em>Eragon said as they break down the door to find just Galbatorix, Thorn , and Grace.

Where is Saphira? Eragon said very worried now.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You are too late the Ra'zac have her and I am sure they will find her tasty and filling. Galbatorix said laughing at the two.

_Draco why do you always come too late, you have failed Eragon, you failed Saphira, and YOU FAILED THE WORLD. _Grace laughed evilly. _Galbatorix will join the king of our land after he is done here, we will rule the world._

_Come on Eragon there is still time. _Draco said, but instead of going back the way they came, which will take too long. He used some of his full power and broke clean through the roof of the dungeons and through some of the toughest stone in the land like it was cardboard. Then he started to fly to where the Ra'zac's lair is, Helgrind, leaving everyone including Galbatorix so shocked that they didn't move for another 20 minutes.

* * *

><p><em>AHHHHHHH! <em>Saphira roared crying on the inside and out. The Ra'zac were cutting her tail and and back. They can't wait to eat her.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY, WHY! _Saphira was crying out standing in a big pool of her own blood. She will die in about 5 hours, but the Ra'zac want to eat her when she is still alive. "_OH ERAGON PLEASE SAVE ME, PLEASE! _Saphira had sent this message out. Which Draco heard.

* * *

><p><em>Eragon, Saphira isn't going to last much longer, where is this place at? <em>Draco said very annoyed at how long this is taking.

It should be….THERE, OVER THERE, THAT BIG BLACK ROCK. Eragon said which made Draco speed up and landed on a ledge, that Eragon thought was a wall, but it turned out to be the entrance to the cave, something that would of take him hours to find, they didn't have hours. But when they landed they were horrified by the sight of Saphira.

_Help me. _Saphira asked very weakly, she had blood all over her which ruined her beauty.

SAPHIRA NOOOO! Eragon said as he started to her, but was knocked aside by one of the Ra'zac.

_ERAGON KEEP THEM BUSY WHILE I GET SAPHIRA! _Draco said, but as he got over to her, one of the big Lethrblaka attacked Draco, that would be the last thing that it will ever do again.

_You really think you can kill me. _Draco said as he kicked it so hard that when it hit the wall, it cracked the wall in a dozen places, alone with the sound of its spine and other bones breaking almost immediately. He then walked over to Saphira and started healing her faster than any elf healer could. _You are going to be alright. Saphira. _Draco said in a very calmly and comforting tone of voice.

_Thank you. _Saphira said weakly_, _she starting rubbing her neck against Draco's.

A few minutes later Saphira was fully healed, she kissed Draco on his snout starting nuzzling his neck Draco kissed her back which made her blush.

HEY, YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS I COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE, I HAVE EVERYONE ON ME! PLEASE HELP! Eragon shouted at Saphira and Draco which broke them out of their trance.

_Oh right, Eragon I want you to take Saphira and LEAVE NOW! _Draco said which startle everyone.

_No way am I leaving you here to fight these monsters. _Saphira said, and Eragon agreed.

_NOW, I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS JUST LEAVE NOW! _Draco said which made them get out._ I will be fine. _Draco replied in a calm voice.

A minute later

Saphira had stopped 3 leagues away and turned around. They heard a sickening boom, but when they looked closer they saw that Helgrind was in ruins. Nothing stood left, it was just a gigantic pile of rocks.

_DRACO NOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Saphira said as she started to fly to the pile of rubble.

**Is this the end of Draco? Will Saphira lose her mate? And is Grace bipolar? Go to the next chapter to find out! *Laughs evilly as lightning flashes in the background* I also want to thank the people who came up with some dragons names I might be using some of them in the next Chapter.**


	7. Draco's memories about Grace and him

**Sorry for taking so long this chapter was hard to write, because I was having trouble thinking of names.**

**I would like to thank all the people who gave me dragon names and the one person who came up with a name for the evil king and his dragon, if it wasn't for these people(You know who you are) this chapter could of taken me a week to finish. And Sorry for this chapter being so long, but I don't mind long chapter. **

**The evil king's name- Marcilic (Mars-Eh-lick)**

**His dragon's name- Andronicus (an-dron-ih-cuss)**

**Chapter eight will be up as soon as I get it finished, just be sure to check on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for updates. **

**Now enjoy the Chapter.**

Chapter 7

Draco's memories about Grace and him

"How do you know that Draco KILLED the Ra'zac, I still haven't heard a word from them." Galbatorix yelled at the two dragons in front of him.

_I guess Draco killed them. _Grace said sadly.

"That is not possible the Ra'zac can kill a couple of dragons, plus it was four to one, are you saying that DRACO is stronger than Shurikan!" Galbatorix yelled.

_WHAT a dragon stronger than me, that is not possible. _Shurikan said narrowing his eyes.

_Well Draco hasn't used his full power yet, so I don't know how strong he is. _Grace said worried that something bad might happen.

* * *

><p><em>DRACO WHERE ARE YOU! <em>Saphira yelled. DRACO WHERE ARE YOU! Eragon yelled with Saphira.

When they landed they saw that some of the rocks were moving. _Draco is that you? _Saphira asked.

_Yes, I told you I would be alright, man you females are always doubting the males. _Draco said as he started to stand up with what looks like a shield of magic around him.

_Draco! _Saphira said as the shield was going down she licked his check again and again which made Eragon feel uncomfortable seeing as he was still on Saphira. She started to nuzzle him when she noticed two humans near him.

_Who are they? _Saphira asked.

_Well the female one is Katrina and this broken man is Sloan._ Draco said.

"Do you mind being QUIET you big annoying dragon." Sloan yelled.

_What did I just tell you, if you want to know what the inside of a dragon looks like YOU WILL SHUT UP!_ Draco said getting very annoyed.

"Why did you save HIM?" Eragon said.

_And why not, he is Katrina's father, plus I am going to send him away, because he is annoying. _Draco said.

"Where will you send him?" Eragon asked.

_To the elves, Oromis will help him, if he is worth saving that is. _Draco said as Sloan disappeared.

_You know it isn't fair how you can use your dragon magic at will, will you tell me how to do it? _Saphira asked.

_No, but when we get back, I will tell you more about the homeland of the dragons, and the safest place in the world for dragons to stay._ Draco said.

_Are you going to be alright if I don't have a saddle on Eragon. _Saphira asked her rider.

"If Draco can protect me then Yes." Eragon said looking at Draco.

_Of course, but can we hurry to a safe place. Blowing up this black rock took too much energy. _ Draco said as Katrina climbed onto Draco's saddle. _ Ok that should protect you from Saphira's scales, Eragon. _Draco said as he made a spell on Eragon to protect him.

_Shall we get going, you have a lot of explaining to do. _Saphira said.

_I know I will try my best to explain it to you. _Draco said.

A half a day later

After they got back from playing around on the way back, Draco and Saphira were flying circles around each other and diving together, which is why it took so long.

About time we got here, we could have had been here 4 hours ago had you two not been playing around. Eragon said very annoyed at the two dragons.

_I am sorry, Eragon but I never had the chance to play around with another dragon that isn't trying to kill me. _Saphira said blushing.

_You can't blame her Eragon I enjoyed it as well, but unlike Saphira I had a lot of fun when I was younger. _Draco said as they were flying back from dropping off Katrina with Roran.

"But could you not wait until you dropped me off to go play." Eragon said still mad at them.

_Ok when can you tell us about your past? _Saphria asked.

"Not yet, wait until I get there and sit down." Arya said which startled everyone except Draco.

_Where you following us? _Saphira asked the elf.

"No I just saw you flying away from the Varden and I wanted to know why". Arya said sitting down. "When are you two Dragons going to mate, we could use the extra help." Arya asked which embarrassed both of the dragons.

_No why do you ask? _ Draco said startled by her asking that question.

"Don't tell you weren't planning on doing it." Arya said.

_If we were we wouldn't do it to win the war. _Draco said. _For one thing we haven't done the nuptial flight, next it isn't close to mating season, and lastly if we were to mate, we would be out of the war for a couple of months if that, it could take up to five months before we would rejoin the war. _Draco said the last part in a calm tone.

"So there is not enough time to get more dragons to help the war?" Arya said sadden by this news.

_No, but I am more than a match against Shurikan, even if he is 5 or 10 times my size. It is the strength of a dragon that matters more than their size, even though size can make a difference just not that much of a difference. _Draco said.

"Ok just continue with your story." Arya said defeated to the dragon.

_Ok, now where I will start is when I first met Grace. _ Draco said.

**Flashback**

In the Mountains of The Dragons

_Hey father who is that dragoness over there. _ Draco asked his father.

_Her name is Grace, but she has no mother or father. They were killed by the dragon rider in the big tournament. _His father Anvindr told him, who was also a black dragon, but with some dark blue on his under belly with a spiked tail.

_Why would he do that for, does he not care that he left a beautiful dragoness without her father and mother? _Draco asked sadly looking at the poor dragoness alone.

_No I don't think that he cares, some say he did it to take their power and use it as his own. But Draco you are a dragon of legend. You are one of the very rare few to be able to use your dragon magic at will. _Anvindr said proud of his son.

_But dad you said that there used to be a lot of them, what happened to them. _Draco asked still looking at the dragoness when she noticed him she started to walk over to him.

_Hi Draco, is it? _Grace asked.

_Yes. _Draco answered blushing.

_You're cute, I like you. _Grace said which made him blush more. Both of the two are 2 months old.

_What's wrong Draco, talk with her I need to get over to the king, the next matches then the final one is starting. Hecter will look after you two, bye Draco. _Anvindr said to him.

_So who is watching after you now that your parents are gone? _Dracoasked.

_Well Hector looks after me, but what Hecter tells me is that I can use dragon magic at will. What he says is that it is very very rare for a dragon to be able to do that._ Grace said.

_You too, I can do that as way. _Draco said surprised that she can do it too.

_Ok what are you two doing? _Hecter said behind them which made both of them jump up high.

_N..Nothing Hecter just taking about our strange powers. _Grace told him.

_Nothing, are you trying to hide something Grace. _Hecter said to the young dragoness.

_Ya nothing Hecter, when will my dad be back. _Draco said as he pounced on Grace for fun.

_Oh so you want a fight. _Grace said as she too started to play around with Draco. Biting him softly on his tail.

_You are not going to win Grace. _Draco said as he did the same to her.

_Come on we need to get going if we are going to make it. _Hecter said which made both of them stop with both of them still holding each other tails in their mouths.

Draco let go and so did Grace then said. _Where are we going? _Draco asked.

_Well, your dad, Draco, wants you to see the last matches, and I am bringing Grace with me. If that is alright with you, Grace? _Hecter asked.

_If he is going then I will. _Grace said happy that she gets to spend more time with her new friend.

_Can we go now? I want to see my dad when he is helping the king. _Draco asked happy that he gets to go to where his father is, he couldn't get past the outer reaches of the mountains, because his dad was afraid that he would get hurt.

_Ok hop on it is going to be a long trip, and I don't want you two playing when you are on my back. _Hecter said as the two young dragons started to go around to Hecter's tail.

_Aww, come on it will get boring if we can't play, please Hecter, just this once. _Grace asked nicely.

_Ok fine, but please don't be loud. _Hecter said which made both hatchlings happy.

_Thank you, Hecter. Race you to the top Draco. _Grace said.

_You are on. _Draco said as both of them started to race to Hecter's tail and climb up from there.

_Hatchlings, they are always playing. _Hecter said as his mate Aliyana walked over to him.

_We are ready to go when you are. _Aliyana said who was a deep emerald color.

_We are, but I said that these this two could still play on my back on the way there. _Hecter said to his mate.

_Oh did you give into Grace._ Aliyana said which made her mate blush.

_Yes I did. _Hecter said then quickly added. _What, she good at doing that. _Hecter said at the look his mate gave him.

_Well she did get that from her mother. _Aliyana said laughing at her mate.

_Ok let's get going before we are late. _Hecter said to the other dragons.

_Ha, I win Draco. _Grace said laughing as she bitted his tail again.

_Hey, so what if you won the first race, it won't be the last one we'll have. _Draco said as he too started playing with Grace again.

20 minutes later

_You will not win in this fight Grace. _Draco said as he nibbled on her neck, then grabbed a hold of her and was about to throw her.

_Unless you want to ride on two dragons, instead of one, then I will not do that. _Aliyana said as she flew by her mate.

_Sorry I got carried away. _Draco said as he put Grace down. _Hey I got a new game. _Draco said privately to her.

_And what is that? _Grace said to the black dragon.

_Let's sneak up to Hecter's head and cover his eyes. _Draco said to her.

_Ok that sounds like fun, but we have to be quiet. _Grace said as they started up to Hecter's head. Aliyana saw them, but didn't say anything, because it would ruin their fun.

_Ready, now. _Draco said to Grace.

_HEY, you little pests now I can't see, Aliyana help me. _Hecter said while tring to reach the two dragons, but couldn't.

_Hahaha, well you did said that they could play on top of you as long as they are quiet. _Aliyana said laughing.

_If you don't uncover my eyes I will throw you off my head. _Hecter said.

_Oh really I know you won't do that to me will you? _Grace said still covering his eves.

_Oh yes I will I don't want to crash so please can you both uncover my eyes and find something else. _ Hecter said.

_Ok Hecter._ Grace said then she said to Draco in private. _ Let's play with his tail now. _

_Ok you sure are fun to play with. _Draco said as both dragons moved to Hecter's tail.

_This isn't going to end well. _Aliyana said thought to herself.

Both Draco and Grace climbed onto Hecter's tail and started to bite it.

_Oww, why are you two biting my tail now? _Hecter said getting very annoyed at the two young hatchling.

_Haha I glad they are not no my back. _Aliyana said laughing.

_Owww, will you take them they are starting to annoy me? _Hecter asked his mate as he flicked his tail to get the two dragons back onto his back again and away from his tail.

_No thank you, we are almost there you will survive. _Aliyana said flying away from him before her mate could put them onto her back.

_Aw come on, ok you two need to stop bugging me, ok. _Hecter said to the two young dragons.

_Ok Hecter we will stop for now. _Grace said looking at Draco.

_Thanks, there is the arena. _Hecter said as the two dragons climbed onto his head to get a look at it.

The arena was big enough for 50 full size dragons to freely move around without bumping into each other, it was . made of the land's strongest stone. The king sat in a place where 12 dragons could fit inside. The main reason of the Tournament is to find out who is worthy of protecting the king, being his guard.

_Where will we be? _Draco asked.

_We will be in the king's room, which is the best spot in the whole arena. _Hecter replied.

_What does my dad do? _Draco asked.

_Well, why don't you asked the king what he does. _Hecter replied.

_Ok. _Draco said.

10 minutes later they arrived at the arena

When they walked into the king's room ,the two young dragons ran ahead to see the king and his dragon.

"Well, well two dragon hatchlings." The king said.

_What is your name king. _Grace asked as Hecter walked over.

_I am truly sorry, but these two are just curious about you. _Hecter said to the king.

"No it is fine, my name is Vroengarg, I created the dragon riders in this land, and this is Vritra, sadly she lost her mate in the first war to gain peace in this land." Vroengarg said to the hatchlings.

_Hi how are you? _Vritra asked the young dragons.

_Nice to meet you Vritra. _Draco and Grace said together.

_What are your names? _Vritra asked them.

_I am Draco. He said._

_I am Grace. She said_

_Draco, Grace, those are very nice names, how old are you two? _ Vritra asked them.

_Well in four months they can mate. _Hecter said which made both Draco and Grace look away from each other blushing.

_Oh don't worry you two don't have to be mates, it is just who ever picks you as a mate._ Vritra said.

_Hey Vroengarg what does my dad do for you._ Draco asked the king.

"Well I asked your father and some others to look out for a dragon rider who has been killing other dragon riders in this tournament." Vroengarg said then quickly added when he saw the worried look on Draco's face. "I am sure he will be fine there is only one more match left, and it hasn't started yet."

_I hope that evil dragon rider doesn't kill my dad. Where is he now? _Draco asked.

"He is standing over there by one of the entrances to the arena." Vroengarg said.

_Can I talk to him? _Draco asked the king.

"Sure you can, but you have to stay here, just try and contact him with your mind." Vroengarg said.

_Ok. Dad, Dad, it is Draco? _Draco called out to his dad.

_So I see you have made it my son. How is Grace? _Anvindr asked his son.

_Good, Grace is fine, but Hecter didn't like when we started to bit his tail. _Draco said happly.

_Oh really, what did he do? _Anvindr asked Draco.

_Well I was thinking of putting them onto Aliyana's back, but she flew away from me. So I was stuck with them. _Hecter said to Anvindr.

_I bet you had fun. _Anvindr said laughing.

_It isn't funny they were hurting me and they covered my eyes so I couldn't see. _Hecter said sad that Anvindr was laughing at him.

_Ya, it is, plus they are still hatchlings, and you know they love to play. _Anvindr said still laughing.

_Well I don't like when they use me as their play toy. _Hecter said.

_Well that is true. _Anvindr said with a grin.

_Just be careful dad, I don't know what I would do without you. _Draco said.

_I will son I am the strongest dragon here. _Anvindr said proudly.

_I know, but just because you are the strongest doesn't mean you can't be killed. _Draco said a little worried.

_You will be fine, Draco you will have Hecter to look after you. _Anvindr said to his son.

_Ok dad do you know who is the evil dragon rider? _Draco asked.

_No sorry son, all we know is he is in this tournament. Quiet son the next match is starting. _Anvindr said.

"We have on this side Roan and his dragon Hydra. This side we have Marcilic (Mars-Eh-lick) and his dragon Andronicus (an-DRON-ih-cuss) that has managed to make it to the finals." The match director.

"You are going to lose; I don't care how strong you say you are. It is just a big bluff to throw off your opponents." Roan said as his dragon Hydra roared who was a blue color with a darker blue color for his membranes and a trident tail tip.

"HA you really think you can beat me. Me and my dragon are the strongest in this land and we are going to prove it." Said the Marcilic, his dragon Andronicus was black and was very strong from all the power that they took.

"Ready…..fight" The match director said from the stands.

_How do they not kill each other? _Draco asked Vroengarg.

"Well before they fight we put spells on their swords to prevent them from killing each other." Vroengarg answered the little dragon.

_Was that hard to do? _Draco asked as the two dragon riders were fighting.

"No, it is a very simple spell." Vroengarg replied with a grin.

_Your dad says that you can use your dragon magic at will anytime you want. _Vritra said to Draco.

_Yes I can and so can Grace. _Draco said.

_What, you too? _Vritra said as she turned to look at the dragoness.

_Yes. _Grace said as something wrong was going on in the arena.

_What is going on? _Draco said getting worried now.

Marcilic had just cut off one of Roan's arms. This made both he and his dragon move in for the kill, they didn't care if everyone was watching they just wanted more power.

_NO STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! _Anvindr yelled as he jumped in to stop them from killing the other dragon and rider.

_NOO DAD! _Draco yelled but his dad couldn't hear him.

"Oh you want some too." Marcilic said as he put a deep gash intoAnvindr's side.

_AHHHHH, but how? The spells on your sword. _ Anvindr said with fear in his voice.

"You all are foolish this isn't the sword that you put the spells on. It is a dragon killing blade and this brave dragon will feel its blade as its first victim." He said laughing evilly at everyone in the arena.

_NOOO DAD GET OUT OF THERE!_ Draco yelled with true fear in his eyes with tears coming down his face. He may lose his dad to that monster. _Let me out there I need to help my dad. _Draco yelled at the king.

"Sorry young one, you are still a hatching. You won't be able to help him." Vroengarg said sadly.

_I am so sorry son, please stay out of the fight._ Anvindr said which will be the last thing he will ever say to his son.

Just then the evil dragon killing blade came down onto his father's neck. Killing him which cause all the other dragons to come in to finish what he started, but they too fell by the evil blade, then he turned and killed his opponent then took their power.

"There is nothing you can do now, my king it is TIME TO DIE." Marcilic said as he jumped up to meet the king, but was hit by a small black dragon, which sent him to the floor hard.

_You will pay for killing my dad. _Draco yelled at him with tears in his eyes.

"You want to meet him in the afterlife, then be my guest." He said bringing the sword around to cut his head off too.

_NO you won't! _Draco said as the ground started to shack, the walls of the arena started to fall down causing the rider to drop his dragon blade. Everyone started to leave as fast as they could, but the other dragons and the king were still there, in awe at the Draco's power.

"What are you doing, there is no way a hatchling can have this kind of power. It doesn't matter though I will be taking that from you now." He said as he walked closer to the small black dragon.

_No I said you will PAY! _Draco said just as Grace grabbed onto him to stop Draco from killing the man.

_STOP you are going to hurt yourself!_ Grace said to him.

Then, what happened next was unbelievable the rest of the stratum just fell and blew away like paper. This scared everyone including the evil rider. Draco was unleashing his full power out of pure anger at the man who killed his father.

"This is impossible no one dragon at that young of an age can come anywhere close to half of this level of power." Marcilic said very frighten at this display of power.

_DRACO I SAID STOPPP! _Grace yelled at Draco which snapped him out of his rage.

When the power stopped Draco just fell down unconscious. Marcilic was in so much shock that Hecter was able to grab him with his mate grabbing a hold of his dragon.

One month later

_Draco, speak to me? _Grace said worried about if he is still alive.

_Wha...what is going on? _Draco asked her.

_You have been unconscious for a month. _Grace answered him.

_What, a whole month, but where is my dad? _Draco asked looking around him, not remembering what had happened a month ago at the arena that now is gone, like it wasn't even there to begin with.

_Draco your dad was killed by Marcilic. _Grace said sadly, she knew that she would be the only to be able to tell him calmly, everyone else was waiting in the huge room with Draco and Grace.

_What happened? _Draco asked everyone.

_Well you use up every ounce of magic and power that you had in you, but don't worry that evil dragon rider has been exiled to the mountains of the world. He is not allowed to leave those mountains for as long as he still lives. _Hecter said walking to him, grateful that he was alright.

_But why did he kill my father, he did nothing wrong to that rider? _Draco asked with tears in his eyes.

_I don't know, but he won't be harming anyone now, but when you saw the rest of the dragons being killed you lost it. You didn't have control over your power. So that is why you have been unconscious for one month._ Hecter said with a grin.

_Why are you grinning? _Draco asked confused.

_Because this means that you are the strongest dragon here more so than your dad. _Hecter said.

_But how is that possible, I am 3 months old. How can I be stronger than him? _Draco asked he didn't know if he should be proud or confused that he is stronger than his dad.

_I don't know Draco, now let's not worry how you did I just want to know how you are feeling?_ Hecter asked.

_Fine, but still very weak. _Draco said as he tried to get up, but fell back down. _I am ok, I guess I won't be going anywhere for a while. _Draco quickly added at the worried looks on everyone's faces.

_Don't worry I will keep you company, and we can get to know each other more. _Grace said as she jumped into his nest to lay next to him.

_Ok that is fine with me. _Draco said happy that he didn't lose his new friend.

"I am glad that you are alright Draco. I was so worried with everyone else when we saw you just fall down. We first thought that the rider had sliced you, but it is good news that you are alright." Vroengarg said as his dragon Vritra walked in.

_I think that you, Draco have a power unlike anything else in this world expect maybe Grace. _Vritra said walking to the two dragons. _In 3 months you two can mate. _She said.

_I don't want to find a mate so soon after my dad getting killed. I know that he would want me to, but I have a mission. _Draco said trying to get up, but was stopped by Grace.

_And what mission is that little dragon, what could mean more to you than finding a mate? _Vritra asked confused.

_I am going to find a way to control this power within me, if I can't find out how to control it I will just hurt others instead of helping them._ Draco said.

_Ok, but I don't know any dragons that can't resist the mating season. _Vritra said.

_Are you sure about that? _Draco asked not expecting an answer he then started to go back to sleep.

_I am still amazed at what Draco did, I sure hope he gets his power under control. _Vritra said to Hecter.

_So do I, but one thing I don't get how he plans on resisting the urge to get a mate during the mating season, like you I don't know of any dragon or dragons that have managed to do that. _Hecter said as all of them left the two dragons alone in the room.

_You really think that there is a way to resist the urge to mate. _Grace asked him.

_Yes I do. Will you help me on my mission to control my power? _Draco asked her.

_Of course I will, plus how will I get to know you more. I will travel with you everywhere you go. _Grace said as both of them got closer together for more warmth.

_Thank you, it would get boring without someone with me. _Draco said.

A week later

_See you two when you get back from your journey. _Vritra said with the rest of the dragons that had stay to protect the king.

_See you, I will come back a new dragon. A dragon with more control and more powerful, if you every need help I will come back and help you. _Draco said as he started to fly away Grace was saying some good-byes to everyone.

_Don't worry Hecter I have Draco to protect me, you and me saw what he can do. _Grace said to a crying and worried Hecter.

_I know, but I promised your mother that me and Aliyana will look after you and protect you._ Hecter said sad to see her go.

_You can't protect me forever. We will be fine. _Grace said as she joined Draco in the sky.

_Ready? _Draco asked her.

_Yes I am ready. _Grace said to him.

They started to fly to where the elves lived, which is a forest four times the size of Du Weldenvarden. Dragons are always welcome there, but sadly they didn't know how Draco could control his power. But they did know of an ancient dragon who might know what they needed. The bad news is that he is said to live in the middle of the north desert. When they got there after using their magic to make it take less time, but it didn't matter how much magic they used mating season is in two weeks. So they have 2 weeks to find this dragon.

_It will take forever to find this dragon. _Grace said to Draco after their second day in the desert.

_I am sure we are going the right way. Just give it a couple more days. _Draco said as a sand storm started up again.

After another two days they saw a big mountain range and went for the closest cave and spent the night there. Draco started to hear a voice in his head around midnight.

_Draco if you want to know more about your power come to the center of these mountains tomorrow. _Said an unknown voice.

_Who are you? _Draco said jumping up causing Grace to get up as way.

_Who are you talking to? _Grace asked worried.

_I don't know all it said was to meet him in the middle of these mountains, and he knew my name. _Draco said.

_How did he know your name? _Grace asked surprised.

_I don't know, I guess we will find out tomorrow then. _ Draco said laying back down against Grace for warmth, which made her happy that she had her warm pillow back.

The next day

_Where is this spot at Draco? _Grace asked him.

_Not much farther. Wait that big cave there, it looks like it could hold a very old dragon. _Draco said as they landed by the entrance.

_Hello? Is anyone here? _Draco asked.

_You may enter. _Said an ancient voice.

_Ok. _Draco said as they enter, when they got into the main cavern of the cave they save a HUGE red dragon.

_Who are you mighty dragon? _Draco and Grace said together bowing their heads to the ancient dragon.

_My name is Quent, I have felt and saw your power Draco. _Quent said to the two young dragons.

_Yes I need to know how to control it. _Draco asked careful not to upset the much bigger dragon.

_Yes there is an answer to all of your questions and more. For one an ancient were-cat told the dragon rider Marcilic how to take the full power from other dragon riders. But if you want to control your power you two will not be able to mate this coming mating season for both of you need to learn how to control your power. _Quent said surprised that they didn't look sad. _What do you two not wish to mate I thought you would want to wait until after the mating season. _

_No we don't plan on doing it right now, we just want to know and learn everything that you can teach us. _Draco said Grace nodded in agreement.

_Ok, but this will take two weeks for you to learn all the secrets of your gift that was given to you. The next two weeks will be full of hard work. Are you two ready? _Quent asked them.

_Yes we are. _Draco and Grace said together.

Two weeks later

_Remember you two are at your fullest power when you are together, Draco try your best to protect Grace, and Grace do the same for Draco. _Quent said.

_I will. _Draco said proudly

_I will too. _ Grace said

_Bye and thank you so much Quent. _Draco and Grace said as they took off from the cave to start their long trip back to the kingdom.

They were faster, stronger, and wiser than when they first started their journey. They got back to the king's castle faster than some dragons twice their age could.

_Hecter we are back. _Grace said as they landed in the courtyard.

_Good to see that you are still alive, you will have to tell us all about it, but first let's get inside._ Hecter said.

When they got inside they told them where they went first, but then found out about an ancient dragon in the north desert. This shocked everyone, no dragons were able to find him before, because the north desert is a big maze. Thousands have been lost there. When they finished the room was quiet.

_So what you two are saying is while we were having fun mating, you were training and not mating. _Hecter said confused.

_Yes that is what we have been trying to tell you, I not ready for a mate. _ _I will find one after Marcilic and his dragon are dead for what they did to my father. _Draco said.

"Well you won't have to worry he is in the mountains of the world, he is not allowed to leave. " Vroengarg said to Draco.

Little did they know, Marcilic and his dragon Andronicus were getting stronger by the day, soon they will be stronger than Draco, then they will leave the mountains and kill the king and take his place on the throne.

_Draco, Draco WAKE UP!_ Grace said scared.

_What is happening? _Draco asked getting up and fully alert.

_Marcilic and his dragon have just killed Hecter's mate and the king. _Grace said very scared.

_What, what about the others._ Draco said getting scared too.

_He is trying to kill them right now, but we have to go NOW, he has taken two female dragons and two males. He is then going to kill off the rest. Please save me, I don't want to die. _Grace said getting close to Draco hoping that he would save her.

"Haha you dragons are so weak." Marcilic said laughing evilly as he killed another dragon.

_No you will not kill anymore dragons! _Draco yelled as he and Grace used their power to teleport all the remaining dragons to their home in the one place where not even the king could get them.

_NOOOOO COWARDS!_ Maracilic yelled as he was about to kill Hecter.

10 minutes later

_Thank you Draco and Grace, but I have some bad news. _Hecter said sadden by his mate's death.

_Where are all the female dragons? _ Draco asked now worried.

_Draco we couldn't save them, the new king took two females and two males, then started killing the rest of us off starting with the females. My mate was the first one to go, lucky for Grace I told her to go and get you or she might have been killed. But Draco you saved us all by teleporting us here. The king will never be able to get into these mountains. It is impossible for him to get us here. _Hecter said grateful that at least one female dragon is still free.

**End Flashback **

_So you couldn't control your power at first? _Saphira asked.

_Yes I couldn't then, but I can now thanks to Quent, he is like me and Grace, he can use dragon magic at will, he is also the last of this special type dragons from the old times. _Draco said.

"What I don't get is how you and Grace resisted the urge to mate during mating season." Arya said.

_We are able to resist it, but only if we have something else important to do. _Draco said.

"I see, well I am very glad that you are on our side Draco, Me and the Varden will try our best to help you get Grace back." Arya said getting up to leave them alone.

_Thanks Arya, you elves haven't changed much over time, you still hide emotions, and secrets. _Draco said as he turned to Saphira and Eragon.

_If we can get close enough to Galbatorix and his small castle, then I will try and use my magic to try and break Galbatorix's control over Grace. I know that she is still in there somewhere trying to fight. I know Grace too well to see her give in so easily. _Draco said.

_I am with you Draco, me and Eragon will try our best to help you save Grace. _Saphira said then Eragon nodded.

_Thanks that means a lot to me. _Draco said happy that he has made new friends in Alagaisia.

"Don't worry Draco we will back you up when you meet Galbatorix." Eragon said as all three of them fell asleep.

**Sorry again for this chapter being so long. I want to thank all the people who are reviewing, for the ones who are not, just please and try to review, if you have any ideas on how to make this story better, please review I will accept any help in making this story better. **


	8. Draco gets in trouble again

**Sorry for this chapter being short, but chapter 9 will be up either Friday or Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 7.  
><strong>

Chapter 8

Draco gets in trouble again

The next day

_Draco where did you go? _Saphira asked when she saw that Draco had left.

_I went hunting and to get some fresh air. _Draco said as he landed with 3 dears in his claws and mouth.

"You do realize that I don't eat meat do you Draco?" Eragon asked the big black dragon.

_And why don't you eat meat? You can't live without meat; it is what gives you strength. _Draco said as he and Saphira started to eat their meal.

_That is what I have been telling him for the past three months. _Saphira said eating the meal Draco brought her. Saphira was eating two of the three dears, since they had a plan to get a Eragon to eat meat again

_Oh really, Eragon don't become as boring as an elf. _Draco said finishing eating faster than Saphira.

"I am not getting boring am I Saphira?" Eragon asked his dragon.

_Well ya, you are, I have to go and get you fruit and anything that isn't meat. What annoys me is that we have all this meat around us, and yet you still won't eat it._ Saphira said finishing her meal to look up at her rider.

"But, I just don't want to eat meat anymore now that I am an elf. You can't make me eat meat again unless I want to." Eragon said then regretting it as he saw Saphira fly off somewhere._ Where are you going? _Eragon asked her through her mind.

_Not far, you will find out soon enough. _Saphira answer in a tone that caused Eragon to worried what she was going to do.

"Do you know where she is going?" Eragon asked Draco confused and worried.

_Well you did say that she "can't force you to eat meat again" so you tell me. _Draco said laughing deep in his throat.

"Do you mean she is going to try and force me to eat meat again?" Eragon asked now getting scared again, she tried this before, but she didn't have another dragon to help her. Now she does.

_BOO! _Saphira said from behind Eragon which made him jump into the nearest tree because he wasn't focused on finding her. Draco and Saphira fell over from laughing as Eragon got back onto the ground looking at the two laughing dragons.

"Oh, will you two stop laughing it wasn't that funny." Eragon said to the two dragons.

_Oh yes it was, did you get a deer Saphira? _Draco asked her laughing.

_Yes, just give me a minute to stop laughing, thanks for distracting him so I can sneak up on him. _Saphira said as she got up and picked up the deer she caught.

"You were in on it too Draco, how could you?" Eragon asked mad that both dragons had made a plan to scare the crap out of him.

_Yes I was, I thought it was funny, but be thankful it wasn't Grace who scared you, you would be on top of one the Beor Mountains. She loves to scare the crap out of people, but when you elves get scared you can fly up so high we will have to catch you before you hit the ground. _Draco said still laughing. He had not laughed this hard since the last time Grace scared someone.

"Ok, I will be prepared for the next time this happens." Eragon said as Saphira dropped the deer in front of him.

_Are you sure you will be ready, us dragons can be very craftily when we want to. _Saphira said as she and Draco moved, not noticed by Eragon, to surround him so he couldn't escape.

"Hey this isn't fair." He yelled at the dragons.

_Well we are not going to move until you eat that deer, and don't worry we will provide the fire. Just said when you want it. _Saphira said grinning that she has another dragon to make plans with to make Eragon eat meat.

"You are not going to give in are you?" Eragon asked, and to his displeasure she said no.

20 minutes later

"Ok, now." Eragon said after he had finished cleaning a piece of meat off of the deer. "Just don't burn it please." Eragon said as Saphira cooked it for him seeing as Draco was fast asleep.

_There now eat it, or I will wake up Draco so he can help me. _Saphira said, waking up Draco could end badly for him; he did not to want to get a dragon as powerful as Draco mad at him.

"Mmm that is good; I don't know why I had stopped eating meat for_." _Eragon said as he enjoyed the taste that he has been fighting to not taste again.

_See, what have I been telling you, plus you didn't have a choice in the matter. One way or other you were going to eat meat again, either after I choose my mate or we live far enough away from the elves that you will have to eat meat again. _Saphira said happy that her rider had finally started eating meat again.

The next day Arya came with some good news and some bad news

"Eragon, we need you and Saphira to help us seize Feinster. I want Draco to go and get the Dwarfs to come and help. Can you do that Draco?"Arya asked.

_Yes I can, but why now? _Draco asked confused.

"Because we need them to help and distracted Galbatorix's army while you three save Grace." Arya said.

_Ok, well I will see you later Saphira. _Draco said as he jumped up off the ground so hard that the earth cracked in dozen places as he started to fly over to the big city mountain that is the dwarf's capital.

_Yes me and Eragon will help you, but why just send Draco there alone. _Saphira asked worried about Draco.

"Because Nasuada is getting impatient and wants to finish the war, we could use the Dwarfs to end it faster. Queen Islandazi and her army are coming down from the north to meet us in Uru'baen."Arya said glad that this war is almost over.

* * *

><p><em>What happened here? <em>Thorn asked as they landed next to the pile of rocks that was once Helgrind.

_I think that Draco did this, but where are the bodies of the Ra'zac, I don't see them anywhere. _Grace said as Galbatorix jumped down from her back.

"This is impossible, I don't know of any dragon with this kind of power. Draco must be dead, no one can survive a blast of that size." Galbatorix said starting to laugh that Draco killed himself.

_I don't see his body either. _Grace said. "_Draco no, why did you have to die like that, I won't believe it, there is no way that this blast could have killed you. _Grace said in her inner mind crying that he is dead."

"There is nothing worth saving here, let's go back and plan on destroying the Varden now that the one thing that could have helped them win the war is now gone." Galbatorix said laughing as he jumped onto Grace's back.

_Yes master, but what if we are wrong? _Grace asked as they flew back to Uru'baen.

"Then if he survived he will be very weak, if this is true I want you to kill him, no mercy. Kill him in front of the Varden, that will shatter their will to fight." Galbatorix said evilly.

* * *

><p><em>The hole I made is still there, something is wrong here. <em>Draco said as he flew through the hole that he made the last time he was here.

When he got in the city he was hit by arrows tipped with poison.

_AHHH, what did I do wrong. _Draco said as he fell to the floor to be carried off to who knows where.

* * *

><p><em>Eragon I can see Feinster now. <em>Saphira said, and then she felt pain in her body like arrows stuck in her flesh.

_What is wrong, Saphira? _Eragon asked, and then he too started to yell in pain as well.

_I think Draco is in trouble, but he is too far away to know what has happened. _Saphira said in a pained voice as she started to fall from the sky unable to keep herself up from the pain.

"ERAGON, SAPHIRA!" Arya yelled as she saw Saphira falling from the sky.

_AHHH, what is going on? _Saphira said as more pain gripped her, as they hit the ground but not that hard because of the twelve elves were slowing their fall.

An hour later

_What happened? _Saphira said with the pain gone.

"I don't know, all we saw was you two falling out of the sky for some reason." Arya said concerned.

At this Saphira jumped up startling Arya. _Draco is in trouble. _Saphira said as she started to wake Eragon up.

"What are you sure?" Arya said as she helped her to wake up Eragon who was out cold.

_Yes, he got shot with poison tipped arrows, but we can't help him. It will take three days to reach him if I fly non-stop. _ Saphira said getting worried.

"What happened? And why does my head hurt so badly?" Eragon asked as he looked at the worried faces on the two females in front of him.

_Eragon Draco got shot with poison tipped arrows, but I fear it may be too late to save him. He is too far away. _Saphira said sadly sitting down in front of her rider.

"But Saphira it won't hurt to try and get to him, he is tough he might be able to hold out for a week. So if we hurry we can make it to him before he dies. It must have been that one clan of Dwarfs that hate dragons more than anything."Eragon said as he jumped onto Saphira's back.

"But Eragon, what about the seize on Feinster?" Arya asked them.

"Sorry Arya, but if Draco dies we will lose the war, because he is the only that is a match against Grace, and the only one who knows how to free her." Eragon said as Saphira started to fly away.

"Just come back alive." Arya yelled after them.

**Is Draco going to die from the poison? Or will Saphira make it to him and save him. And what does everyone have against Draco. Why is almost everyone trying to kill him? And who shot Draco? Was it the Dwarfs or some spy from Galbatorix sent there to kill Draco. Then who carried Draco off? How long can Draco hold out before he dies? **

**Be sure to read the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thank you to those who are reviewing. I need a male dragon name for the green egg that Galbatorix has. I would like it today or tomorrow. Don't be afraid to give me names, what names I don't use now I will use later, most or all of them for more dragons and dragon review.  
><strong>


	9. The race to save Draco

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter. Chapter 10 will be up on Monday or Tuesday. **

Chapter 9

The race to save Draco

Two days later

_Eragon you need to keep giving me energy or else I don't think that I can keep this up. _Saphira said really tired.

"I am telling you need some rest; go down to those trees, you can rest for a few hours." Eragon said getting real worried about his dragon, they have been flying non-stop since they left the Varden.

_But what about Draco, he is dying, we need to hurry. _Saphira said panting as she touched down.

"Yes I know we need to hurry, but you are going to kill yourself if you keep this up." Eragon said as he jumped off of her.

_Ya you are right, but I just don't want to lose him._ Saphira said as she collapsed onto the ground falling asleep.

Four hours later

_Man for someone who doesn't want to waste time getting to Draco you sure are a heavy sleeper. _Eragon said while sending her a picture of Draco to wake her.

_Wha.. I am up now, let's get going. _Saphira said getting up and then picking Eragon up in her claws and tossing him onto her back.

"I have been trying to wake you for half an hour. You must have been really tried; it usually doesn't take me that long to wake you up." Eragon said glad that he had everything on her including the saddle; even after he did all this she was still asleep.

_Sorry, let's hurry up and get there before Galbatorix finds out that I am not with the Varden and attack them. _Saphira said as she started to fly as fast as she can to the Dwarf's capital city.

* * *

><p><em>When can I have Grace as my mate? <em>Thorn asked Galbatorix.

"After the Varden is crushed, then you and Murtagh are free to go as long as I can have some of your eggs." Galbatorix said evilly.

_Wha..What? You want some of my future eggs, how is that fair? _Thorn asked a little irritated at having to give this monster some of his future eggs.

"You will give me some eggs if you want her to be your mate." Galbatorix said frimly.

_Ok fine as long as I can get her as my mate. _Thorn said.

Little did Galbatorix know but his dragon Shurikan had moved the green dragon egg to where Draco met Saphira for the first time, he didn't want to see Grace tortured anymore so he is helping the Varden take out this evil king. He just hopes that they find it before Galbatorix finds out that it is gone. It should take him a week or more to find out if Shuriktan can keep it a secret from his evil rider.

* * *

><p>A day later at Farthen Dur<p>

"This isn't good the hole Draco made is still there, there is something wrong here. Saphira I want you to try and find Draco as fast as you can he is dying. Ahhh we need Grace here, I don't know if I can save Draco after the poison being inside him for so long." Eragon said getting frustrated at his own lack of wisdom.

_I am sure you can do it; you will have me helping you. Don't think that you have to do this alone. _Saphira said as she felt Draco's mind brush up against her, it was fading and fast.

_Sap…hira….he…lp…me._ Draco said very weakly to her before he fell silent again.

_Come this way, he is fading we have to hurry! _Saphira said worried that they might not be able to make it.

"There in that room, there are about 25 dwarfs in there. It has to be where Draco is." Eragon said as Saphira confirmed that Draco was in there.

_Yes he is in there, but we can't take on all of those dwarfs at once. _Saphira said as she broke through the front door.

Draco was laying down surround by the one dwarf clan that Eragon was trying to avoid, The Az Sweldn rak Anhuin.

"Ah nice to see you again Eragon, Saphira." Vermund said as he walked from around Draco.

"Nice looking dragon. He is a tough one, other dragons would have died a day or two after we shoot them with our special poison tipped arrows." Vermund said as he walked to Eragon and Saphira.

"How dare you do that to Draco. Do you realize what you have done, if he dies the world is doomed." Eragon said.

"What do you mean the "world is doomed" if we kill him." Vermund said as he backed away from the dragon along with the rest of the dwarfs.

_What Eragon means is that there is a king from where Draco comes from that seeks world domination. If Draco dies all of you may die or be under his control. So if you kill Draco you will be only hurting yourselves. _Saphira said to Vermund.

"How do I know that this isn't a joke to save this poor dragon, even if it is true we don't have the antidote for the poison." Vermund said getting worried.

"WHAT, you don't have it." Eragon yell at him.

_This isn't a joke, what we say is true._Saphira said.

"We didn't need to make it, we were planning on letting the dragon die, not save him." Vermund said.

_Well you BETTER make it or I will eat all of you, and don't think that I can't, I am very hungry. You have four hours to finish it and give it to Draco, before I start eating you. _Saphira yelled very pissed off that they didn't have the antidote.

"Yes all mighty dragon, let's go now before it is too late." Vermund said as he and his other dwarfs ran out to get the antidote made._ I don't know why we are helping the dragon that destroyed Isidar Mithrim, but he will get them back, even if he has to wait another 50 years. _Vermund thought to himself._  
><em>

_Oh Draco, why did I let you go alone? You might die, and then who will be my mate. _Saphira said crying as she walked over to lie next to Draco.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going now?" Solembum said to Angela.<p>

They are near the place where Draco met Saphira for the first time, because Angela had heard of something interesting being around here.

"I have a feeling that there is something interesting is here." Angela said as she continued further into the small forest where Eragon went to get peace.

"You are always trying the find the most interesting things. You almost never stand still unless if you have to." Solembum said as he saw Angela trip over something.

"Oww, what was that?" Angela said.

"Well it looks like A DRAGON EGG!" Solembum said very surprised as he picked up the emerald colored egg.

"Wait, didn't Brom say that Galbatorix had that egg?" Angela said as Solembum handed her the egg.

"Yes it is, but what is it doing here? This is nowhere near his castle." Solembum said as he started to hear the egg cracking. "Did you break it?" Solembum asked.

"No it is hatching, but there is no way I can be a dragon rider." Angela said.

"I don't think you have to, I did hear that this green egg was the last wild dragon egg." Solembum said as the little dragon finished hatching a little emerald green dragon with a dark green underbelly, wing membrane, and a mace like tail blade.

"Well isn't it cute." Angela said as the little dragon looked around.

"I think it is looking for its mom, I guess we have one more to add to our party." Solembum said.

* * *

><p>In Nasuada's command tent<p>

"I am sorry Arya, but we cannot wait for Draco and Saphira to get back. It is either we do this now or get attacked by Thorn and Murtagh and not to mention Grace, who by herself can destroy us." Nasuada said to Arya.

"But you haven't seen what Draco can do. Just give them two more days. Either way if we attack now we may not be able to stop Galbatorix from sending Thorn and Grace here." Ayra said getting annoyed.

"Ok, but just two days, if they are not back by then, then we attack without them." Nasuada said.

"Thank you, you will not regret this." Arya said as she left.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Beor mountains<p>

"Hurry UP. I do not want to be food for a dragon." Vermund said irritated that it is taking very long.

"We are working as fast as we can, if we don't do it right we could end up killing Draco instead of saving him. I don't want to piss Saphira off any more than she already is." One of the dwarfs said.

"I know, but we only have two hours left, just try and hurry up." Vermund said.

* * *

><p>Somewhere about five leagues from the Varden.<p>

"Haven't you noticed that our little friend is growing faster than he should be?" Solembum said which made Angela to look back at the dragon.

"Whoa, that is not normal." Angela said as unknown voice said in her mind.

_Don't call me weird, I simply used my magic to keep me in that egg so Galbatorix wouldn't force me into serving him. It was Shurikan who placed me where you found me. _Said the unknown voice.

"Well how are you getting bigger, dragons don't grow that fast." Angela said as she look at the green dragon with awe.

"Ya what kind of dragon are you?" Solembum asked.

_For starters I am a normal dragon, lucky for me I used dragon magic to prevent me from growing too much, we can't use it very often, only when in grave need. This way I can fit inside my egg. Me and Saphira are about the same age, when she hatched I did as well, but I used some of my magic to make myself stay in something that looks like an egg, but it wasn't. I could have came out of my magic egg, but if I did that Galbatorix would have forced me under his control like Grace. My name is Zizu. _The dragon said.

"That is a nice name, but why did Shurikan bring you here?" Angela asked.

_Well he isn't evil like you would think, he is nice he just doesn't show it. He was telling me how I could help save Grace, but he would have to find a reason for him leaving if he got caught. And I figure that you could help me find Draco and Saphira. _Zizu elaborated.

"Well the last I heard they were in the city of Tronjheim in the Beor mountains. Draco was shot by poison tipped arrows." Angela said.

_What, I need to go and help them. _Zizu said just before he was going to fly away, but she stopped him.

"No, you will be of more use if you help Nasuada and the Varden. Draco and Saphira can handle themselves." Angela said sternly.

_But what if Draco dies? _Zizu asked her.

"Saphira and Eragon can handle it; I had a vision Draco is going to be alright." Angela said, then she added. "Now that you are big enough, we can ride you back to the Varden." Angela then hopped onto Zizu's back annoying his protests.

_I never said you can ride on my back_,Zizu, defeated and rolling his eyes, said in an annoyed tone_, Ok lets go then. But if you are not right about Draco then I will throw you in the nearest lake and then leave you. _Zizu said as he took off again, but this time in the direction of the Varden.

* * *

><p>One hour later the dwarfs had finished the antidote<p>

"Ok we have the antidote for Draco, just don't kill us." Vermund said as he approached Draco.

_Well you better hope that this works, for you. _Saphira said walking closer to Draco.

Vermund then applied the antidote to the wounds on Draco. For the next few hours the wounds were starting to close and heal right. Then after another half hour Draco started to stir and open his eyes.

_Draco, are you feeling better? _Saphira said as Draco sat up.

_Yes a little better, but my body aches very badly. _Draco said then he turned on Vermund and said. _Why did you have to shot me, you are very lucky that I am feeling weak or I would kill you right now. _

"We are so sorry that we shot you, but we hate dragons more than anything. You dragons take our gold, kill our cattle and just mess with us." Vermund said defensively.

_Forget you, I am out of here. Come on Saphira let's get out of here for now. _Draco said then he added as they were about to fly away. _Don't think that I will forget this, you and your clan will pay for what you have done to me._

Vermund had a worried look on his face, and so did the other dwarfs. They didn't know what Draco could do, so they were scared more ever.

* * *

><p>Later at the Varden<p>

Arya came running to Nasuada with good news. After the guards let her go inside.

"What is Arya?" Nasuada asked wondering why she was so happy.

"Angela has found another dragon, his name is ZIzu." Arya said happily.

"What, another dragon? Well then, have the dragon come here so I can speak with him." Nasuada said happy as well then Arya left to go and get him. _Where are all of these dragons coming from? I thought that Saphira, Thorn, Gleadr, and Shurikan were the last dragons in existence. _Nasuada thought to herself, then she saw Angela walk in, later a green head popped in where the flap was set aside for dragons.

"Oh my, could that be the last dragon egg that Galbatorix was said to have?" Nasuada said surprised.

"Yes he is, but before you start asking questions, let Zizu tell you why he looks as old as Saphira." Angela said which made Nasuada look at her, she then looked at Zizu and noticed what Arya was saying. He did look as old as Saphira, but how can that be.

For the next hour Zizu was telling Nasuada what happened from him and Saphira being in Galbatorix's castle to some secrets of Galbatorix that Zizu had overheard, and what Shurikan told him.

"So Shurikan isn't evil, and you plan on being Saphira's mate? Nasuada asked.

_If I can, then yes, but first as a promise to Shurikan I will end this war then I will find out what I will do with the rest of my life. _Zizu said.

"Ok you both may leave; you have given me much to think about." Nasuada said.

As they left they ran into Draco and Saphira.

_Who are you green dragon. _Draco asked with Saphira shocked to see another dragon.

_You tell me who you are first. _Zizu said, everyone was confused about who this new dragon was.

**What will Draco and Saphira do, will they work together with this new dragon to take down Galbatorix. And what is this about Zizu wanting to be Saphira's mate, will Draco have some competition getting Saphira as his mate. What will Galbatorix do when he finds out that his dragon, Shurikan, help the Varden get another dragon? Will Shurikan survive the punishment that he might receive from his evil master? **

**Review.**


	10. Draco and Saphira find another dragon

**Sorry for the wait Here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 10

Draco and Saphira have another dragon to help them

_Well my name is Draco. _He said.

_My name is Zizu. _The other dragon said which made Saphira flinch, she knew him somehow.

_Do I know you, because I have a feeling that we have meet before? _Saphira said, Eragon was confused by what she said.

_Saphira you don't remember me, we were capture by Galbatorix until Brom saved you, but couldn't get me. _Zizu said as Saphira looked shocked.

"Wait, are you saying that you are the green egg that Galbatorix had?" Eragon asked coming to a realization.

_He did have me, until Shurikan put me where Draco met Saphira for the first time. Then Angela found me there. _Zizu said.

_Ok well before you explain anything more let's get to somewhere private like the forest that I met you Saphira. _Draco said.

_It will take forever to get over there._ Zizu said shocked that they would go that far away.

_Just trust me; Saphira and Eragon already know just hold still. _Draco said as he moved all of them to the spot he said.

_Whoa, how did you do that? _Zizu said as Angela jumped down amazed.

"Ya, how did you do that?" Angela asked with a gleeful tone.

_Well for your information me and Grace can use our dragon magic at will. _Draco said which shocked Zizu, Angela, and Solemdum.

_What do you mean at will? _Zizu said.

_Eragon show them your sword. _Draco said as Eragon unsheathed the blue sword, everyone was in awe at the blade. _Me and Grace made this sword using our own dragon magic, it was very easy and now it is your turn. _Draco said.

_Ok, well Saphira I am as old as you now. _Zizu said.

_But how can you be as old as me, you only hatched not that long ago. _Saphira asked.

Then Zizu started to explain to them, from the part about Shurikan and what did he did when Saphira hatched for Eragon.

* * *

><p>In Du Weldenvarden<p>

_Do you think we should have told Eragon and Saphira that there is another female dragon here? _Gleadr asked his rider.

"No, we promised to keep her a secret until after the Galbatorix is killed. Plus she would only get hurt, even if she is stronger than Saphira she doesn't have a rider to help her. We also vowed to Vrael that we will keep her safe from that evil king." Oromis said.

_Well can I go and see if she is okay. _Gleadr said.

"Yes, just don't take too long." Oromis said as Gleadr took off to her secret hiding spot.

_Vigdis I am here, can you come out of your little cave please. _Gleadr said as a navy blue dragoness flew out of a nearby cave with a spiked tail, her underbelly was a very light blue, and she looked about the same age as Thorn.

_Yes, when can I leave and see Thorn? _Vigdis said as Gleadr sat down in front of the little dragoness.

_Not yet little one. _Gleadr said as Vigdis made an annoyed growl.

_I am tired of waiting, why can I not kill Galbatorix myself. He killed mom who was trying to protect my egg, did he show her any mercy. No, and why can I not even meet Saphira. You keep telling me that she is nice, but every time you came to this spot I had to move. _Vigdis said blowing some smoke.

_Because, if Saphira knew about you, then Galbatorix could pry that information from her, and then come here and kill you. Me and Oromiis both made a vow to Vrael that we will protect you as long as we can. _Gleadr said getting annoyed; she always does this every time he visits her.

_I know, but you don't even play with me. I am always bored, the only time I am not bored is when I go hunting. Even then it starts to get a little boring. _Vigdis said as she lay down in front of Gleadr.

_I am sorry little one, but me and Oromis do not wish for you to be bored, but there is nothing we can do without it putting you in harm's way. The war won't last much longer; Saphira now has two male dragons to help her against Galbatorix. _ Gleadr said which made Vighis jump up at the thought of two more dragons being somewhere in this land.

_Who are they? _Vighis asked curious about more dragons.

_Well two came from a far away land, a male black dragon named Draco and a female dark blue dragon named Grace. The other male is the green egg that Galbatorix had. _ Gleadr said as Vighis looked at him wanting to know more, since she has nothing better to do.

_Ok fine, I don't have anything to do either. Now listen well young one, Draco and Grace told me the story of their life in their homeland. _Gleadr said, for the next couple of hours Gleadr told Vigdis all that Draco and Grace told him. Vigdis for the first time in a while wasn't bored.

* * *

><p><em>So what you are telling me is that you are more powerful than you want everyone to believe. <em>Zizu asked the black dragon.

_Yes I alone have enough power to kill Galbatorix in theory, but I don't even know exactly how powerful I am Quent had helped me and Grace reach our full power. Even after our training he said that we still have more power hidden away. Our power is at its fullest when we are together, but we haven't try out our full power. _Draco said.

_Wow, but why don't you take Galbatorix on yourself? _Zizu asked amazed that he hasn't kill the king yet.

_Grace told me to get help, it hurt me really bad when I couldn't save her from being captured by Thorn and Murtagh. I don't know why I didn't kill him, maybe it is because it wasn't his or Murtagh's choice to serve that evil king. When I met Grace after her being broken my heart shattered, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A very close friend was trying to hurt me, didn't care if she hurt me or not, but then I said to myself that the real Grace is still in there, I know that she always has a backup plan. She was always the brains of our little group, I was the power. _Draco said as he was finishing he started to cry again, which made Saphira rub up against him.

_It is okay Draco, we WILL get her back. Everyone here will help you. _Saphira said as everyone nodded.

_Okay, but Saphira there is one thing that you need to know me and Grace are about three years old and you are about six to seven months old, am I right? _Draco asked.

_Yes, but how can you be that old?_ Saphira asked. _Well I will tell you when I get Grace back. _Draco answer which made Saphira want to ask another question._ So are you saying that you and Grace are mates? _Saphira asked getting worried.

_No, we resist the urge to mate or become mates, we did it because we needed to help to fight against Marcilic and his evil dragon. It took a lot of energy, but we managed to keep from wanting to become mates, because if we did we would be unable to help the other dragons. For we would have to care for our hatchlings, and that would take from six months to a couple years for some, we managed to get into his castle and see how many dragons he had . We came back to tell the others the bad news, then me and Grace came over here for more help. _Draco said

_I will help you after we are done with the king here. _Saphira said with Eragon nodding in agreement.

_Thank you, but it will be a while before I want to go back. The next time I see Hecter I want more than eight dragons following me. I will warn you that Marcilic is so evil and powerful that he makes Galbatorix look like a hatchling to him. We will have to travel to other lands to find more help. Marcilic doesn't deserve the peace of death, no he will live on, but his punishment will be far worse. We will figure out later what that will be, but now we have to take out Galbatorix, Zizu are you with me? _Draco asked the green dragon.

_Yes I will help you in any way I can, I want to see Galbatorix killed. _ Zizu said which made Draco happy.

_Ok now let's get back to the Varden before they sent Arya after us. _Draco said.

"Oh it is too late for that." Arya said from in one of the trees, everyone turned to look at the elf.

"And how long have you been there?" Eragon asked.

"I think five minutes or so, you are needed Nasuada wants to start the seize now. If you will be so kind, Draco, can you take us all back there?" Arya asked.

_So I can, it won't take much to move all of us. _Draco said with a grin, there is one secret that he still hadn't told them, but it isn't that important right now.

With that said everyone got close to Draco ready for the fast moved across the land to Feinster. Which would have killed anyone else if they tried it, when they got over there Draco fell onto his knees.

_Are you okay? _Saphira said worried.

_Yes, yes I am fine, just stop worrying about me I just need a second or two to regain my strength. Ok now where is Nasuada at? _Draco said as he stood up.

"Finally man we were going to start without you." Nasuada said very annoyed.

_Oh be quiet will you, we are here, there is no reason to sound annoyed at me. If you keep this up I will leave with Zizu and Saphira to take down the king ourselves. _Draco said grinning at the look on her face.

"Sorry Draco, I have been waiting for an hour to attack, and we can't take the city without dragons for fear in losing almost all of my soldiers." Nasuada said as she moved with the dragons following her to the front of the army.

_Is she always like this? _Draco asked Saphira without Nasuada knowing.

_Yes, she is always impatient when it comes to the war with Galbatorix. _Saphiraanswered him with a grin.

_Great, well at least is only for the rest of this war. _Draco said with a chuckle, which made Nasuada turn around to look at the black dragon.

* * *

><p>In Uru'bean<p>

"Are you two ready for when the Varden reaches Belatona?" Galbatorix asked Thorn and Grace.

_Yes, do you want me to kill Draco, or bring him here? _Grace asked with a grin.

"If you can't capture him, then kill him." Galbatorix said laughing evilly.

_Yes, it will be fun to fight him again, he is a challenge. _Grace said laughing with her master. "_No, I do not want to kill Draco you fucking monster, you don't know how caring Draco is. Only if I can break his control I can warn Draco. I do not want to see Draco killed or tortured like me. _Grace said in her inner mind."

_I will help you Grace, I have a score to settle with Draco, he kicked my ass, so I want to repay him for it. _Thorn said as he and Grace walked to the big nest that Galbatorix had his servants make for the three dragons that he controlled.

* * *

><p>In the mountains of the dragons<p>

_I sure hope that Draco and Grace are alright. _Hecter said to Arget who was a pure silver dragon with a bunch of spikes on his tail.

_I am sure they will be alright, they are not the helpless hatchling that you see them as. _ Arget replied.

_I know, but I wouldn't forgive myself if either of them dies over there, I know they are very powerful, but I still don't like not being there to help them. _Hecter said with a huff.

_We vowed to protect this sanctuary, this is the last place that dragons are free from evil; but hey do you think that our old friend Gleadr is still alive over there? _Arget asked which startled Hecter in the sudden change of subject.

_I don't know it has been at least 300 years since we last saw him, we could always try and contact him through magic. _Hecter said as he looked up at the sphere of power that they so vastly guard.

* * *

><p><strong>Will this is getting good but what story writer would I be if I told you everything so soon<strong>

**Next time: we have trouble in Feinster. I will try and get Chapter 11 up as soon as I can.**


	11. The seize on Feinster

**This chapter is just about the seize so enjoy.**

Chapter 11

The seize on Feinster

"Alright I need Draco and Saphira to attack from above and try and scare the hell out of them, and I need you Zizu to help in breaking down that front gate. We need to capture Lady Lorana, then we can move on, got it?" Nasuada said to everyone.

_Come on Saphira just let me know when you are ready. _Draco said as Eragon got onto Saphira's back.

_Why do they get to fly in? _Zizu asked Nasuada.

"Because in war everyone has a job, and we need you to protect our soldiers when you break the gate." Nasuada said as Zizu gave an annoyed growl.

_Ok fine, and Draco don't you think for one second that I will let you have Saphira without a fight. _Zizu said as he moved to the front of the army.

_Ok, one way or another you and me will have mates, don't forget that. Saphira isn't the last female dragon like you thought she was. _Draco said to Zizu, but he didn't responded.

_Don't worry about him; I would take either of you as a mate. _Saphira said which made Draco look at her with a confused look on his face.

"NOW!" Nasuada yelled just as a big volley of arrows rained down on both sides the battle field.

Draco and Saphira roared out to the soldiers which made a dozen or more stop for a second before they continued what they were doing. Zizu was at the gate getting hit with arrows, but thanks to Draco and Eragon's wards they didn't leave a mark on him yet. Arya and Blödhgarm climbed the wall to help out Zizu who was having trouble breaking down the grate; it was protected by a lot of magic. When Eragon saw that Arya and Blödhgarm were suddenly surrounded by 50 soldiers his heart jumped Arya could get hurt.

"Draco, Arya and Blödhgarm need help." Eragon said to the black dragon. _Well then let's show them to fear dragons. _Draco said as he and Saphira raced to the ground. When the two dragons landed they flatten 20 soldiers. Eragon jumped off and made his way to the two elves that were having trouble fighting off the soldiers for some reason.

"What were you thinking?" Eragon said as he joined them, Draco and Saphira were having fun killing off the other soldiers.

"Zizu was having trouble breaking down the door, it was protected by magic so me and Blödhgarm decided to help him out." Arya said as she sliced another soldier.

"Where are the spellcasters at?" Eragon asked.

"Over there." Arya said pointing at six sellcasters, but as soon as Eragon started to run to them they ran deep into the city. Eragon started to run after them, but Arya stop him.

"No Eragon we have to let the Varden in." Arya said.

"Ok fine." Eragon said as he turned and saw a couple dozen soldiers coming out of the towers. "You all can live if you give in now." Eragon said then quickly added to the two dragons ready to kill the soldiers. "Wait, can we try my way first?" He asked the dragons.

_Ok, but if it doesn't work me and Saphira are going to kill them. _Draco said lowering his claws with Saphira.

"Ok, now have any of you sworn to the king?" Eragon asked, then one soldier the leader of this group.

"No, will have not, but our Queen has, we will not lay down arms in fear of you capturing Lady Lorana." The soldier said.

"Lay down your arms, we promise not to harm your queen." Arya said but the man just spat at her feet, mad that he did that Eragon chopped off his head.

"Come just lay down your arms and you will not be harmed." Eragon said, this time some did, but the rest rushed forward. _Ok, fine just don't harm the unarmed ones. _Eragon said with a sign to Draco and Grace. Eragon started slicing away his new sword which in every way was made perfectly for him. Arya and Blödhgarm went to unlock the gates.

The grates started to creak open, everyone then heard a dragon roared. _Finally! _Zizu said but when he looked around he saw bodies he missed the fun. _Oh man come on Draco, Saphira why did you take all of them out, you didn't leave me any. _Zizu said as he fell to his knees.

_Are you okay? _Saphira said rushing over to him helping him up.

_Yes, I am fine. You don't know how strong that grate was, do you? _Zizu said grinning at Saphira.

_Are all you males like this? _Saphira asked both Zizu and Draco.

_I guess, but we are tougher then you think Saphira. _Draco replied.

_You males, one of these times you won't have me to help you back up. _Saphira said as Eragon tapped her on her leg.

"Can you three stop arguing, we still have a city to take." Eragon said as he jumped onto Saphira's back.

_Ok, sooner we take the city the better. _Draco said as he and the other two dragons jump into the air and started fly around the city. Arya and Blödhgarm started to go deep into the city, Eragon wanted to go down and help from the ground, Saphira landed as followed him as much as she could, because of the tight spaces between the buildings.

Eragon followed a soldier into a very dark house, the only light from the door.

"Where are you? You do know that you stand no chance in the dark." Eragon said, then he flinched as an arrow fly past his ear. "I know you are here, so come out of hiding." Eragon said as he deflected a sword slice to his head. Eragon then saw the man and sliced him in two, he is still amazed at how strong his new sword is. Eragon moved deeper into the room, only to get hit on his knee with a bat, he was about to slice the little kid's head off when Arya out of nowhere stopped him.

"No Eragon he is just a kid, go on, just stay in here we won't hurt you. Come Eragon Zizu and Draco are at the gate to the courtyard of the castle.

_What happened, did a little kid hurt the mighty Eragon. _Saphira said laughing.

"Oh be quiet he had a bat and I didn't know he was there." Eragon said a little annoyed as he and Arya jumped onto Saphira's back.

Like last time Zizu was trying to break down the grate, when Draco saw Saphira coming he asked her. _What happened did Eragon meet a very strong soldier? _Draco asked laughing which made Eragon more annoyed.

"Come on I said I didn't know that he was there." Eragon said starting to get a little mad.

_Come on Eragon I was only joking. _Draco said as he landed in the courtyard.

"What are we going to do about this gate?" Eragon asked as Saphira landed.

_I will break it open, watch closely. _Draco said as he used power to kick the gate with so much force that he broke the magic protecting it easily.

_Hey I was going to do that. _Zizu said annoyed.

_Ya right, you will get as far as he did on the first gate, I know you are trying to impress Saphira. _Draco said which made Zizu blushed, this is exactly what he was trying to do._ Good thing for you I am not, I'm just getting the job done fast. _Draco said as Arya ran in.

"Lady Lorana will be in the top floor; me and Eragon will climb the wall and get inside. I want you three to meet us up there." Arya said as she and Eragon started to climb the wall. The dragons fly up around the castle waiting for the two elves to reach the top.

"Ok now where Arya?" Eragon asked her as he felt something was wrong.

"Do you feel that?" Arya asked him.

"Yes, this isn't good, they might be making another shade. Let's hurry up there and stop them." Eragon said as he and Arya ran up the stairs as quietly as they could.

"There they are, but oh NO they are making TWO SHADES. We have to stop them." Arya said, but was startled when Lady Lorana said something.

"Can you please stop them? I have tried and all they said was that they needed to do this." Lady Lorana said.

But it was too late one of the shades were finished. He looked just like Durza, which brought back painful memories for Eragon.

_What is going o… no Eragon stop the shade before he kills you. _Draco said as he and Zizu landed into the room, but was too late the shade was finished he then ran and hit Arya before Eragon could do anything. Eragon watch in horror as Arya hit the wall and fell down the slowly unconscious, this made Eragon very mad.

"Saphira, I want you and Draco to kill this shade while me and Zizu stop the other one from being made." Eragon said as everyone started their job.

When Saphira got over to the shade he put a long cut along her side, which in turn hurt Eragon. Draco then kicked the shade into the wall cracking it. He then started to heal Saphira, for some reason Saphira was thinking that this shade was stronger than Durza.

"Ha, you worthless dragons, you think you can take me on. Wait until my brother is one, then you will be no more." The shade said laughing as he got up from the wall which surprised Draco, he had kicked him very hard the shade shouldn't be able to get up that easily..

_This is why I fucking hate shades; they never know when to stop attacking, or when to call it quits._ Draco said as he ran into the shade throwing both of them out of the castle.

_Dracooo! _Saphira yelled getting up she started to walk to the hole that Draco made, but stopped when she felt pain in her shoulder.

"Saphira we are too late, we now have two shades to deal with, forget Draco for now he can handle himself. I need you over here." Eragon said as he was having trouble blocking the shade's attacks.

Saphira hesitated for a second before she turned to help her rider. When she joined her rider she soon found out that this shade was as powerful as the first one.

_Don't you find it odd Eragon these shades are stronger than Durza. _Saphira said as the two dragons and rider to fending off attacks.

_Man I really fucking hate shades. _Draco said as the shade got back up after he was kicked really hard into the ground from 200 feet in the air. _I guess I'm going to have to show this shade my true power._ Draco thought.

_Eragon watch out!_ Saphira said as she flicked the shade away with her tail.

"Thanks." Eragon said, but when he saw Arya get up he ran over to her. "Are you ok?" Eragaon asked.

"Yes I will live, but first let's take out these shades.

Draco had finally used some of his real power.

_I dare you to get back up after this. _Draco said as he threw the shade when he was diving straight down at full speed. The crash that happened later was so powerful that it alone created an earthquake that could be felt for ten leagues in every direction. The boom was as loud as a sonic boom.

_Draco are you aright? _Saphira asked very worried after that big boom, all the fighting inside had stopped for a second.

_Not now. Blödhgarm finish him. _Draco said as he landed next to the shade. Blödhgarm then stabbed the shade in the heart finishing him.

"You really are strong Draco, but why do you hate shades so much." Blödhgarm asked the black dragon.

_I will tell you later, but right the others need help, get on._ Draco said as the elf jumped up onto his back.

When they got back to the battlefield there was blood everywhere. Saphira and Zizu both had a bunch of cuts on them, so did Eragon and Arya. The shade didn't look tried at all.

_Draco I think that this one is even stronger than the one you killed._ Saphira said then she yelled with Eragon in pain as the shade put another huge cut alone her side.

_Leave them alone, I have had it with you shades._ Draco said as he ran into and clawed the shade faster than any dragon that Eragon or Saphira have seen. All the shade did was laugh at the black dragon, but the laugh soon faded into cries of pain as the fearsome dragon priced his heart with one of his claws, tearing him to shreds.

All Draco did afterwards was fall down, Saphira and Zizu went to help him up.

_Man I really, really, fucking hate Shades._ Draco said before he fell unconscious.

_Draco!_ Saphira said but Eragon came over with the other two elves and said. "Saphira I want you and Zizu to take him to a safe place so he can rest, me, Arya, and Blödhgarm will tell Nasuada what happened."

_Ok, but be careful._ Saphira said she and Zizu picked up Draco and flew out the big hole that Draco made.

"Man I never thought that we would have to fight two shades, one is bad enough. Come Lady Lorana I want you to meet Nasuada." Eragon said as the four walked down the stairs to the ground floor.

"Well, good job Eragon. Where are the dragons at? I don't see them flying down." Nasuada asked a little worried.

"Draco fell unconscious after killing the last shade." Eragon said which made her even more worried.

"There was more than two?" Nasuada asked amazed that they are still alive.

"Yes Draco and Blödhgarm killed both of them, but I think we can wait until Draco wakes up so that he can tell you what happened." Eragon said as the soldiers that were still trying to fight stopped when they saw that their queen was captured.

They are started to walk to where Eragon thinks the dragons went.

**Why does Draco hate Shades so much? Some of these small secrets will be told in later chapters. Be sure to read the next chapter where more secrets are revealed. Review and thanks for all the reviews keep it up .**


	12. Grace's innermost thoughts and feelings

**Sorry for taking so long. This chapter was hard in some places to write I hope you like.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 12

Grace's innermost thoughts and feelings

"Do you how much farther it is Eragon?" Nasuada asked.

"Wait there they are."He answered Nasuada and then he saw Zizu and Saphira in a clearing "How is Draco?" Eragon asked his dragon as he walked into the clearing.

_He is fine, but I think we will stay here for a while. _Saphira said with Zizu draping his wing over her.

_Ya, Saphira was tired and a little cold so I am trying to keep her warm. _Zizu said with a grin. Saphira was in between Draco and Zizu.

"Ok, but we can't stay to long." Nasuada said.

* * *

><p>"Ok Feinster has fallen. I want you and Grace to go and meet Belatona. Draco will be a little weak after battling two Shades. Grace you can do whatever you want to him, as long as he can't help the Varden anymore." Galbatorix said evilly.<p>

_Yes master, and thank you, Draco will be no more. I will slowly kill him in front of his new friends. The last time we fought he didn't want to hurt me badly, so this time I will show him no mercy. _Grace said evily. "_Why does Galbatorix have to do this? Draco is a very great dragon and a very good friend to me._ Grace said sadly in her inner mind."

"Ok, let's go so that we can get there before the Varden does." Murtagh said as he jumped onto Thorn's back.

_Grace you are going to have to fly slower than you did before. I can't keep up with you when you fly that fast._ Thorn said as they started to fly away.

_Ok I will try. _Grace said as she slowed down for the red dragon. "_Oh, Draco we had so many great memories, some only I remember._ Grace said crying as she the day that she meet Draco and went to the big arena.

**Flashback**

On Hecter's back.

_Now what Draco, Hecter is a little mad that we bit his tail. _Grace said blushing a little, but Draco didn't notice, every since she first saw him she wanted to play more with him than the other males. She doesn't know why, but she feels safe around Draco.

_We could try and mess with Aiyana. _Draco said as Aiyana flew close by, the two dragons then jumped onto her back.

_Hey who said you could play on my back. _Aiyana said, Hecter then notice that his back was empty, he then looked over to his mate and started to laugh.

_Looks like they found someone else to mess with. _Hecter said laughing.

Draco and Grace were then fighting on Aiyana's back. They soon moved to her head and did the same thing they did to Hecter.

_Aw come on do you really have to do this. Go back to Hecter. _Aiyana said as she landed on top of Hecter.

_Hey I didn't say I was going to carry all three of you. _Hecter said as he struggled to stay in the air.

_Sorry, my mate, but I didn't said they could play on top of me. _Aiyana said as she rolled throwing the young dragons back onto Hecter, she then continued to roll off of her mate.

_You are no fun Aiyana._ Grace said as Draco yawned, he then lay down and fell asleep. Grace was just watching him thinking of him being her mate.

_I see, you have a crush on him don't you? _Aiyana said beside Hecter.

_N…no. _Grace said blushing, Aiyana rolled her eyes.

_You can't fool me, I once had a crush. _Aiyana said laughing at the young dragoness.

_Who was it? _Grace said very eager to change the subject.

_On Hecter, I was about the same age as you are now, but I didn't tell him until mating season. He was shocked, because he was going to do the same thing. Don't worry you don't have to let him know until you are ready. _Aiyana said with a chuckle then added. _But that doesn't mean I won't tell him._

_No please I don't know if he likes me too, it will embarrass me. _Grace said blushing; she was moving back too far and ran into Draco.

_Ow, what did you do that for? _Draco said which made Grace jump, she turned around blushing.

_What is wrong? _ Draco asked, but she just turned back around. Draco had a confused look on his face, but he went back sleep.

_Ha I was right, wait until he finds out. _Aiyana said as she flew up beside Hecter's head. Grace then just moved to Draco and rubbed up against his wing. Draco didn't really notice, so he lifted his wing so she could hide under it. Grace was happy, that Draco didn't wake up.

_Oh really, our little dragoness has a crush on poor Draco, does he know? _Hecter asked his mate.

_No, but he will know one way or other. I told her I might let it slip to Draco that Grace has a crush on him. _Aiyana said, she look back and just saw Grace's tail sticking out from under Draco's wing.

_Oh isn't that cute, she is even sleeping really close to him. _Aiyana said which made Hecter look back.

_Is she trying to hide right next to the one she likes. _Hecter said as she looked forward again.

_Ya, I guess Draco didn't even notice that she is so close to him. _Aiyana said laughing with Hecter, they could see the arena so Aiyana went to wake Draco and Grace up.

_Aw come on can't I sleep a little longer. _Draco said as he lifted his wings to be surprised that Grace was there. _What are you doing Grace? _Draco asked just as Grace looked up she suddenly looked away blushing.

_I think she has…._ Aiyana started to said before Grace jumped up and claw her face. _Ok, I won't tell him yet. _She then said to Grace in private, leaving Draco very confused.

_OK, now what did you wake us up for? _Draco asked Aiyana.

_If you two go to Hecter's head you will be able to see the arena. _Aiyana said which made them race to Hecter's head.

**End Fashback**

_Grace I can see Belatona, where should we hide to wait for Draco? _Thorn asked her.

_Let's go close to the lake I will put a spell on us, so they won't be able to find us until it is too late. _Grace said as they veered off to the north of Belatona. They soon touched down five minutes later, Grace is very annoyed when she was traveling with Draco they could fly as fast as they wanted, but Thorn is so slow compared to Grace._ake me up when they get near the city, I am very tried, I don't see how you are not. _Thorn said as Murtagh jumped down.

_Well Thorn I can fly at least 50 leagues without stopping and still be able to keep going. _Grace said as she lay down in the center of the clearing.

_Whatever, just try and be quiet. _Thorn said as he fell asleep.

_Males they don't change. _Grace said as her inner mind starting to remember again. "_I don't know why I didn't tell Draco that I liked him, but now it is too late. He is going to die, by my CLAWS. My heart will never be Thorn's. It will be Draco who gets my heart; I don't even like Thorn that much, he is too young, and he isn't my type. _Grace thought to herself."

**Flashback**

Draco, Grace, and the other dragons that came with them walked into Vroengarg 's room.

_Wow, she is beautiful._ Grace thought to herself as she looked at the white dragoness. Her eyes then moved onto Draco who started to talk to the king. She then felt Aiyana brush her tail alone her side, which made Grace jump and look her who was grinning. _I will not tell him yet, and neither will you._ Grace said to Aiyana who rolled her eyes. She then heard Draco said her name so she walked over.

_Your dad says that you can use your dragon magic at will anytime you want. _Vritra said to Draco.

_Yes I can and so can Grace. _Draco said.

_What, you too? _Vritra said as she turned to look at the dragoness.

_Yes. _Grace said as something wrong was going on in the arena.

Draco then walked to the front of the room to see what was going on, Grace was watching him, she loves how he looks, she knows that he would be strong enough to protect their eggs.

_Is something wrong? Because I think you are in love little one. _Vritra said from besides Grace who didn't notice was watching her.

_No…wait….WHAT! _Grace said startled coming back to her senses.

_Don't lie to me, I can tell when a dragon is in love, by the way he or she acts. _Virtra said, but was surprised when Grace shot forward, she had seen Draco break through the glass to attack a man who was laughing about killing the king floating above the ground.

_Grace NO! _Hecter said just as he was about to go after her, but was stopped by Virtra.

_Don't worry about her. _Virtra said as the ground started to shack.

Grace found him on the ground with a dragon rider who was about to chop his head off. _NO you can't! _Grace thought to herself, as she landed next to them.

_No I said you will PAY! _Draco said just as Grace grabbed onto him to stop Draco from killing the man.

_STOP you are going to hurt yourself!_ Grace said to him trying to hold him down.

Then what happened next was unbelievable the rest of the stratum just fell and blew away like paper. This scared everyone including the evil rider. Draco was unleashing his full power out of pure anger at the man who killed his father.

"This is impossible no one dragon at that young of an age can come anywhere close to this level of power." Marcilic said very frighten at this display of power.

_DRACO I SAID STOPPP! _Grace yelled at Draco which snapped him out of his rage.

When the power stopped Draco just fell down unconscious. Marcilic was in so much shock that Hecter was able to grab him with his mate grabbing a hold of his dragon.

_Draco! _Grace said as she rubbed his neck. _You monster! _Grace yelled at the evil dragon rider as she jumped up and hit him with her tail really hard, happy that she heard a yell in pain a second later. She then picked up Draco and everyone who was left flew to Vroengarg 's castle. She had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe that Draco was killed.

When Hecter told Grace she could land with Draco on his back, Grace refused. She wanted to be the only one to carry him. They finally made it to the castle, being close to the arena it had some big cracks in the outer walls. When everyone landed Vroengarg and Virtra lead them to the throne room. Marcilic was hold down by two of Vroengarg two strongest soldiers.

"For killing all the other dragon riders, and killing the kingdom's best dragon, you are EXILZED from the kingdom for the REST OF YOUR LIFE. Now, take him out of my sight." Vroengarg said very pissed off by what happened at the arena.

"HAHA you think you have seen the last of me, I will come back and KILL YOU ALL, ALL OF YOU. Then I will be king." Marcilic said as he was slowly carried away.

_Wait. _Grace said which made Marcilic grin, the soldiers stopped and turned around to look at the dark blue dragoness.

"The sweet little dragoness who thinks that she is all tough." Marcilic said with an evil laugh. "Be sure to let that pathetic dragon know that he will be seeing his dad very soon." He said laughing more.

_Oh will you shut the FUCK UP! _Grace said very annoyed as she jumped up and hit him with her tail in the face so hard that she heard some bones break, followed by a loud yell in pain, from both the rider and dragon. She then walk over and picked up Draco, then walked out of the door to the nests in the waiting room. She could still heard screams of pain, all she did was laugh to herself.

Later Hecter and Aiyana were told to get some rest, but before they go to sleep they wanted to find where Grace went.

_Grace, where are you! _Hecter yelled out, when he didn't hear anything he and Aiyana started to look in every place that she could be at. After two hours they then checked the resting area.

_Grace! Why did you not say anything?_ Hecter asked the young dragoness.

_I didn't want to talk to anyone. _Grace said sadly, she had intertwined her tail with Draco's with her head right next to his; they were facing the wall away from the door.

Aiyana then thought that this was not the best time to joke with Grace so she asked. _How is Draco, has he done anything? _

_No, he hasn't but I still can feel his heart beat. _Grace said as Aiyana moved around and saw a small pool of tears. She then lay her head down in front of her, lucky for Aiyana Grace had picked the middle nest.

_It is going to be alright, Grace. He just needs time to recover, if anyone else had done that at such a young age they may not have survived. You and Draco are descendants of the guardians of old times. We thought that the last of those descendants were killed off in the last great war of the world. Lucky for us you and Draco's parents had some of those abilities, they didn't have it themselves. This just shows that you two are destined for greatness. You may not know this, but you and Draco were hatched a mere second apart, if that isn't a sign I don't know what is. _Aiyana said which made Grace smile.

_I guess you are right, but I don't think that me and Draco can take down that evil dragon rider. There is no way he will stay away from the kingdom. _Grace said starting to cry again.

_Don't think about that right now, that might be in the far future. For now you need some rest as well, you may not admit it, but you are very tried from carrying Draco by yourself. _Aiyana said as she and Hecter formed a circle around the two young dragons.

_Thanks Aiyana, and you too Hecter._ Graces said before falling asleep.

The next day Hecter and Aiyana got up quietly, careful not to wake Grace. Grace then woke up an hour later, to see Arget laying down in front of her.

_How are you feeling little one. _Arget said careful not to bring up the subject of Grace being in love with Draco. It will just make her cry more.

_Good, do you think that Draco will be fine? _Grace asked the silver dragon.

_Yes he will be fine. The gods wouldn't let such a powerful dragon die so soon, plus I believe that you two are destined for more than just for greatness. _Arget said which confused Grace.

_Are you saying that we may be destined to be mates? _Grace said a little happy.

_Maybe you could be destined to be mates, don't hold it against me if he chooses another female dragon. _Arget said then he cursed he shouldn't had said that, because tears came to Grace's eyes.

_Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. _He said Grace lowering her head_. Vroengarg wants to see you. _Arget said then quickly added when Grace was going to pick Draco up. _Please leave Draco with me and, I will protect him. He will wake up quicker if he stays still. _Grace then put down Draco softly.

_Ok, but if he has one scratch on him when I get back. I will hurt you very badly. _Grace said trying to be intimidating, but fail at it as she left Arget was a little worried now. He didn't know how badly a descendantof the guardians of old could do to him.

Grace then walked slowly to the throne room, wondering what Vroengarg could want. After five minutes she walks into the throne room to see Hecter, Aiyana, and Virtra all there.

_What is it, my king? _Grace asked bowing.

_She is very polite when she isn't pissed off. _Aiyana said to her mate.

_Ya, and you see why I gave in so easily. She may still be a hatchling, but she is almost as strong as Draco. I am surprised that she didn't hurt Marcilic any more than she did. Maybe she wants Draco to get his revenge for him killing Anvindr. _Hecter said as Grace approached Vroengarg .

"I want to say that I am impressed with your power as well young Grace. I saw that you used very little power when you hit and broke Marcilic's face. You may not have realized, but you used some of your magic when you did that, either you meant to or not, but you also broke some bones in his dragon's face." Vroengarg said with a grin at the look on Grace's face.

_I did that, no wonder I heard his dragon yell in pain too. But how did I do that, I thought that I had more control of my magic. _Grace said happy that she caused more pain to Marcilic and his dragon.

"Well for whatever reason, he was quiet the whole way to the mountains of the world." Vroengarg said to her.

_What, why those mountains? _Grace said wondering why the king would send such a dangerous dragon rider into those mountains.

"Because there is a legend of two scarce items there that when joined will crown whoever, dragon or human, powers belong that of anyone else. I sent him there because he might be able to break the legendary seal on the door, but don't worried no one with evil in them can ever get past the first trial. If two dragons were to get these two items they will be crowned king and queen of the world. These two dragons would also get the abilities of the old guardians of time, and the power to open the vault of souls if they want to. It is just a legend, but Quent says that it is a true legend." Vroengarg said to the young dragoness.

_So are you saying If me and Draco were to get these items we would be king and queen of the world. _Grace said happy.

"Yes, if you two can pass all of the tests, in the past before it was sealed again, ten dragons took the tests. None of them returned, they were later found dead in the lake floating upside down." Vroengarg said.

_Dead, so you are saying me and Draco could die if we go there. _Grace said getting scared.

_No, there Is a myth that the last descendants of the guardians of old would be the ones to make it through all of the tests. This little myth was found out by one of the lucky few elves who escaped with their lives, after that the cave sealed itself. We don't know how to open it back up, however if just one person wants it all for themselves they won't be able to pass the last test. You have to go with someone you love more than anyone else, or else it will be very hard to finish the last test. It would be close to impossible to do it with anyone else. _Virtra said.

_Well I think I would do it with Draco. _Grace said blushing a little.

_So you do admit it, you do love him. _Aiyana said which caused Grace to blush even more, she then turned around and hit her in the face with her tail.

_Ok FINE, you won't leave me alone, if I don't say it. I do love him, happy now. _Grace said annoyed.

_I knew it; I can't wait until Draco wakes up to tell him._ Aiyana said but was hit in the face again with Grace's tail.

_How many times do I have to say it? You will not tell him, I will when I am ready. _Grace said as she walked back to the front of the king.

"You may go now Grace, you are free to do whatever you wish here. You just can't leave the castle." Vroengarg said as Grace walked out of the throne. When she was in the hallway she started to run back to where Draco was. When she got there she saw that Arget was still there, which made her happy.

_Hi Arget, is Draco still sleeping._ Grace asked the silver dragon as she got into the nest.

_Yes, I don't know how much longer he is going to stay asleep. _Arget said as he got up, he then added. _I am going out to hunt, do you want anything. _

_Yes, please. _Grace said as she watched Arget leave. She then got close to Draco. She thought to herself._ Oh Draco what can I do to wake you up. _She then got an idea, she move her tail between his legs and then flicked up. He didn't even move._ Man, you really are out. _She then gave up and moved under his right wing and intertwined her tail with his. She then put her head near his and fell asleep. One thing Grace didn't know was that Aiyana had been in the door when Grace tried to wake him up. Aiyana then left to see Hecter.

Arget came back and had a grin on his face seeing Grace so close to Draco. _Grace wake up, I know you must be hungry. _Arget said which made Grace look up._ Getting a little cozy with Draco I see._

_Well if you must know I told Aiyana that I love him._ Grace said which shocked Arget.

_Aw young love, does he know._ Arget asked.

_No I will tell him when I am ready, thanks for the food._ Grace said as she got up and walked over to where he placed her deer.

_And why not tell him when he wakes up?_ Arget asked as he finished his meal.

_Because I am not ready to let him know yet._ Grace said as she finished her meal too.

_If you wait too long, it will be too late, because he may choose another female dragon._ Arget said to the young dragoness.

_I won't let him; I love him more than I will anyone else. If I can't have him, I will die. _Grace said which shocked the silver dragon.

_You love him that much do you? _Arget asked her.

_Yes I do. _Grace said happily, not embarrassed this time.

_Well that is good, I have a feeling that you two are going be something great in the future, something that someone would give up everything just to have. _Arget said as he and Grace took a nap.

For the next couple of weeks nothing much happened, until Aiyana came in to wanting to talk with Grace in private.

_What is it you want? _Grace asked.

_Well after your talk with the king, and you walked back here. I came by later to check on you and I saw you put your tail between Draco's legs._ Aiyana said which embarrassed her.

_Oh sorry I was just trying to wake him. _Grace said a little annoyed that someone her.

_Oh right, I only do that to Hecter when I want to mate, this doesn't mean anything. _Aiyana said sarcastically.

_That was not what I was trying to do, I was just seeing if it would wake him up. _Grace said blushing badly and getting mad.

_Calm down, all I was saying is what I saw you doing. I am sure you two will be great mates, that is if Draco says yes. _Aiyana said careful not to piss her off.

_I know, but Draco is asleep and I don't think that this is the right time to choose a mate. _Grace said gravely.

_Oh and why is that? _ Aiyana said scared that Grace knows something that she doesn't.

_I mean that in one week Marcilic will be here to take the throne. _Grace said sadly.

_Are you sure about this? _Aiyana said even more scared.

_Yes, I have seen that he will succeed in taking the throne. _Grace said.

_I have to go and tell the king right now. _Aiyana said belong scared now.

_NO WAIT! _Grace yelled. _You cannot interfere; we don't stand a chance without Draco. Marcilic and his dragon are five times more powerful now. You will only get yourself killed. _Grace said firmly.

_How do you know this? _Aiyana said laying back down.

_Well last night the God of Dragons offer me a look into the future to help save us. He and his mate didn't want to see their dragons killed off without warning. But sadly that is all that he can do for us, he and his mate cannot interfere anymore than they already have. The head of the gods does not want them to help us any further than they already have._ Grace said.

_Grace this is amazing you got to talk to the god of dragons, which alone is a high honor to a select few. I will not tell the king, but may I tell my mate? _Aiyana asked kindly.

_Yes, now can I get some alone time?_ Grace asked.

_Yes, you can. See later. _Aiyana said.

One week later Draco started to move which made Grace very happy.

_I am glad that you are alright. _Grace said to him with a look of loving, which she quickly hid.

After a lot of talk with everyone they played on going on a mission to control their powers. After a week they came back to the castle to rest. When they walked into the room where he was for one month, they lay down in the middle nest.

_Draco would you mind if I sleep close to you, and can I intertwine our tails. _Grace asked him hoping he would say yes.

_Ok, you can. _Draco said a little confused, but he didn't care. Grace then moved next to him, intertwining her tail with his. Draco lifted his wing so Grace could sleep right next to him. He was a little confused as to why Grace was doing this. He didn't think too hard about as he loved the warmth coming off of Grace and fell asleep.

A couple of days later like Grace said, and then some soldiers saw a dragon they hoped they would never see again. The message got back to the kingdom. Aiyana then went to wake Grace up.

_Grace, he is going like you said we could use your help._ Aiyana said as she ran around the corner into the room.

_Wait, Draco isn't up yet. _Grace said scared.

_We don't have time to wait for him. Vroengarg needs you now. _Aiyana as the young dragoness left the black dragon sleep and followed Aiyana out to the throne room.

"Ok I need Grace and Hecter at the front lines. Aiyana I need you here with me and Virtra. Arget I need you with Grace and Hecter. Try your best to keep Marcilic away from me. Me and Virtra may be strong, but we may not be able to handle them." Vroengarg said.

_Why does Grace have to be with me and Arget, if she got hurt I wouldn't forgive myself._ Hecter said.

"You find that she needs to go I will let you, but only if she could get hurt badly. Ok now it won't be long until he is here. Everyone just try your best, I will not hold it against you if I die. Me and Virtra have lived for over 2000 years, but we know that no one can live forever. If we die, we will die fighting. We have served this kingdom well. I think I was one of the best kings to rule this land. It has been an honor to have met the last two descendants of the guardians of old. You and Draco are two of the strongest dragons I have ever met. If I die I want you and Draco to finish the job, if the old legends are true I may see you at the vault of souls. May you and Draco live happy lives soon." Vroengarg said.

_I am honored to have met such a great dragon rider and a great dragoness. _Grace said.

"Thank you." Vroengarg said. _And thank you as well. _Vritra said.

Grace, Hecter, and Arget left to go outside and wait for Marcilic to arrive.

Marcilic and his dragon Andronicus have grown so powerful. Draco cannot help much at him. They soon saw three dragons in the air above the castle.

"Aw isn't this sweet I get a welcome party, if you will be so kind as to get out of my way so I can end the king's life." Marcilic said evilly.

_You will not harm Vroengarg ; he is one of the last dragon riders of the old order. You will fail today; you will die by my claws. _Grace roared to the world, and then five more dragons flew up from behind the three dragons.

"How sweet you all want to die." Marcilic said then five more flew up, he then used his magic to break four of the dragons' minds, two female, and two males. He sent them away so that he can handle the rest of them.

After they lost four dragons, Hecter wanted to protect Grace, they were getting slowly pushed back to the castle. They soon reach the front doors when Aiyana broke through to help them.

_You shouldn't have come, you could get killed. _Hecter said to his mate.

_If I die, I know I died for a good cause, besides we are very, very, old you and me are about the same age. We are not as old as Virtra, but I have lived long enough to enjoy life. I would love to live longer, but I may not. So if I die, I want to said you are the best mate I could ever have. I love you more than anything, please keep Grace safe. I will see you later in the afterlife if I die. _Aiyana said it will be the last thing she will tell him, Marcilic then threw one of his dragon killing blades through her heart killing her.

_NOOOOO AIYANA, You monster you will pay for that. _Hecter said his heart shattered. Virtra and her rider then walked out the door.

"Hello my king. Now you will meet your doom." Marcilic said as he jumped down from his dragon.

_Grace, RUN, before he kills you too._ Hecter said but Grace was frozen, Aiyana who acted like her mother was killed before her eyes.

"You will not be killing anymore dragons today." Vroengarg said as he pulled out his sword, a legendary blade so powerful the gods tremble by its power. His dragon Virtra roared out to the world.

"Ha, you really think you can beat me old man." Marcilic said as he slice down onto Vroengarg breaking through his ton of wards with ease, severing Vroengarg 's arm.

"Grace I want you to take this sword and make sure that it finds a good rider. Send it away to a place only you will be able to find it. It cannot find into evil hands." Vroengarg said as he threw the blade to Grace before Marcilic could grab it. Grace grabbed it with her claws; she then used her magic to send it off to a faraway place.

"NOOO HOW DARE YOU!" Marcilic yelled as he priced the king's heart ending him and his dragon who roar in pain before passing into the void with her rider. Every dragon near the castle immediately came and started to attack Marcilic.

_Grace go and get Draco, you two need to get out of here NOW! _Hecter said as he started to fight alone with two other dragons against Andronicus.

_Oh Draco ,I wish that there was no need for war. If you and me become king and queen, we won't have to worry about this. _Grace said with tears in her eyes. When she turned around the corner she saw that Draco was still asleep._ Man he is a really hard sleeper, even after all the roaring and fighting outside he is asleep. He sure does look very cute when he sleeps. _ Grace said as she ran up to him.

_Draco, Draco WAKE UP!_ Grace said scared.

_What is happening? _Draco asked getting up and fully alert.

_Marcilic and his dragon have just killed Hecter's mate and the king. _Grace said very scared.

_What, what about the others._ Draco said getting scared too.

_He is fighting them right now, but we have to go NOW, he has taken two female dragons and two males. He is then going to kill off the rest. Please save me, I don't want to die. _Grace said getting close to Draco hoping that he would save her.

"Haha you dragons are so weak." Marcilic said laughing evilly as he killed another dragon easily.

_No you will not kill anymore dragons! _Draco yelled as he and Grace used their power to teleport all the remaining dragons to their home in the one place where not even the Marcilic could get them.

_NOOOOO COWARDS!_ Maracilic yelled as he was about to kill Hecter.

**End Flashback **

"Are you sure that you want to kill Draco, he could help us?" Murtagh asked Grace.

_I am sure; he would only get in the way._ Grace said.

* * *

><p>In a clearing near Feinster<p>

_Draco wake up. _Saphira said to the black dragon.

_What do you want? _Draco asked getting up.

"We are going to be moving up to Belatona. I need everyone. There is a chance that Grace and Thorn are there waiting for us, so be careful." Nasuada said as everyone got up and they started to walk out of the clearing.

**Grace loves Draco, now isn't that sweet. Now what will Draco do when he saves Grace, if he can. Review, and be sure to look in my profile for the drawings of Draco, Grace, Vigdis. More will come soon, these drawing will be on my deviantart profile.**


	13. The calm before the storm

**Sorry for taking so long. Well here it is. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

The clam before the storm

_What will you do this time? I don't think Grace will show you mercy like you did to her. _Saphira said as Eragon hopped onto her back.

_I don't know, I just I will have to fight her until I figure out how to release her from that evil king's control. _ Draco said as Arya finished strapping Draco's saddle on.

"There how is that, it took a while to make, but now I can ride on your back with hurting myself." Arya said as she jumped up onto Draco's back.

_Good, but I prefer no saddle. _Draco said as he looked over to Zizu who also had a saddle on.

"Is everyone ready?" Nasuada asked, and then everyone nodded. "Ok I want you, Draco to watch out for Grace. You are the only one who can take her on in a fight. Saphira and Zizu I want to two to keep Thorn away from Draco. We will try and take the city as soon as we can. If we take it, then we are one step closer to seeing Galbatorix at his castle. Draco, if you can get Grace back, then we will have more of a chance to defeat Galbatorix." Nasuada said as Blödhgarm jumped onto Zizu's back.

* * *

><p>In Du Weldenvarden<p>

"Gleadr why is Vigdis outside the door." Oromis said who was outside, which made Gleadr jump up.

_Vigdis, be go back to your cave. _Gleadr said.

_No, I want to fight, I am not weak. I want to help __Queen Islandazi take down Galbatorix. _Vigdis said as Gleadr joined his rider outside.

"You know we cannot let you get hurt." Oromis said hoping to convince the dragoness, but failing.

_You know that I am stronger than you Gleadr. You said so yourself, I have more of a chance against Galbatorix than you do. _Vigdis said laid down in front of her mentors.

"Yes, but you are still a youngling. We would be breaking a vow if we let you go." Oromis said, and then he heard a familiar voice coming from his hut.

"Is that who I think it is?" Oromis said happly as he walked back inside with the two dragons following him.

_You haven't changed much Oromis. _Hecter said through Oromis's mirror on the center pole.

"It is a honor to speak with you again." Oromis said bowing with Gleadr and Vigdis doing the same. "You don't just call us, unless you really have to. So what is wrong?" Oromis asked a little worried.

_Nothing is wrong here, but I want to ask you something._ Hecter said.

"Anything, ask away." Oromis said with a confused look on his face.

_Have Draco and Grace come and talk with you? _Hecter asked.

"Yes they have, they told us what has been happening over there with the king. I am sorry to hear that Virtra and Vroengarg were killed. He and his dragon were one of the best. He taught every new dragon rider who he thought was worth training." Oromis said sadly.

_Yes it is, but that isn't why I have called you. Are Draco and Grace alright? _Hecter said worried.

"Draco is, but Grace was captured on the way to the Varden." Oromis said, he then quickly stepped back as he heard something big break on Hecter's side.

_I knew it; I shouldn't have let them go over there. I will be right there. _Hecter said.

"I don't think that would help them much. Grace is under Galbatorix's full control; Draco contacted me saying that he will save her, even if he has to take Galbatorix on by himself. You won't be able to help them. Draco said that he has a plan to get her back." Oromis said as Vigdis moved forward to look at the ancient dragon.

_Well, I sure hope Draco can save her. Now who is this little dragoness? _Hecter asked knowing that he would better help Draco and Grace if he stayed where he is at.

"This is Vigdis, one of the last two remaining wild dragon eggs here. The other one is, or was with Galbatorix." Oromis said.

_So what happened to it? _Hecter asked.

"Well his dragon Shurikan moved the egg to where Draco first met Saphira, or close enough to it. He hatched and his name is Zizu. He is about the same age as Saphira." Oromis answered.

_Oh well at least Draco has more help. I sure hope he finds enough help to take down Marcilic. I think that you should let Vigdis help in the war. _Hecter said which surprised Oromis.

_Really? _Vigdis said happily with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Why do you think that she should, she could get hurt." Oromis said worried.

_I know how strong a dragon is just by looking at the dragon, and Vigdis looks like she is really strong. Not as strong as Draco or Grace, but stronger than you, Gleadr at least. In fact I can see greatness in your eyes Vigdis. _Hecter said which made her blush.

_Really, you can tell how strong I am just by looking at me? _Vigdis asked him.

_Yes, I have lived long enough that I can predict what you can do. I used to be able to train a lot of dragons at the same time, knowing what each of them needed to work on. But thanks to Marcilic there is not that many dragons left here. That is why Draco and Grace went across the ocean, to find more dragons. _Hecter answered.

"Are you telling me to let her go, she could get killed." Oromis said getting a little annoyed.

_Yes, and she can handle more than you think she can. When Draco and Grace come over here with more help, they could take her to see Quent._ Hecter said

"Alright, but I don't want you to leave just yet, Vigdis. " Oromis said before Vigdis could take off.

_And why not yet? _Vigdis asked annoyed and lay back down.

"We have something to give you." Oromis said as he walked over to a box. "Your mother wanted you to have this when you were old enough." Oromis said as he pulled out a ring big enough to fit close to the middle of Vigdis's tail, the ring was a light blue, with rubies around the middle of it. "Your mother and father were pooling their energy into this ring. It was made by some dwarfs so it can stand up to war. Your parents wanted you to stay safe. I will put wards on you using the energy in this ring. I still think that you should stay here, but I will be unable to stop a dragon from leaving here. I don't want Galbatorix to know that I am still alive, yet. We may join you in the war later Vigdis, or may not." Oromis said as he walked over to Vigdis's tail. "May I have the honor of putting it on you? He asked.

_You may, just don't hurt me._ Vigdis said as Oromis moved the ring down her tail, when it reach the middle of her tail he stopped.

"Now if I remember right, that ring was made so that when you grow it will too. I don't know how much bigger it can get. What the dwarfs said was that it should continue to grow with you for a couple of years or more. I hope you like it." Oromis said, watching the dragoness move her tail around to look that the ring.

_It is beautiful; I like the color of it. _Vigdis said turning her head back to look at her mentors. _How much energy is in it? _She asked.

"I don't know, but I can feel a ton of energy coming from the ring. I sure hope that you will try and be careful, also try not to get captured by Galbatorix. If he gets you too, there will be almost no hope left." Oromis said as started to put some wards around Vigdis using the energy from her ring. After ten minutes he was finished.

"May our enemies fear you; you have your father's blood running through you. He was a king of war, everyone feared him, that is until Galbatorix found him after he had finished mating with his mate. Lucky for us your mother had already laid you. Galbatorix is a cruel man. Only a coward would kill a dragon during mating season. Your father was very strong, but even the strongest of dragons are vulnerable doing mating season. So keep that in mind after Galbatorix is dead, there may be another evil here somewhere. So be on your guard and be sure to let Draco know that Hecter is very worried." Oromis said as he and Gleadr bowed to the young dragoness.

_Thank you, Gleadr, and thank you too, Oromis. For keeping me safe and teaching me. I will not rest peacefully until that evil king is dead. I will gladly help Draco and Grace take down Marcilic. I will hopefully see you two later. _Vigdis said as she was about to fly away she added. _As a warning please stay here, and let the young dragons finish the war. I fear that if you two enter the war again you will not survive. _Vigdis said.

"We will try not to; I will see you later Vigdis and good luck." Oromis said as he, Gleadr, and Hecter watched her fly away.

"I hope you are right about her." Oromis said to Hecter.

_I know that she will make it. I will talk to you later Oromis, I will contact you again in the near future to find out who killed Galbatorix. _ Hecter said, he then disappear leaving Oromis and Gleadr alone.

* * *

><p>Close to the edge of Du Weldenvarden near Ceunon<p>

One of the elves saw a blue dragon coming; he went to tell the queen, but before he could get to the queen, Vigdis was above the queen.

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't have come." Queen Islanzadí asked the dragoness as she landed in front of her.

_I convinced Oromis and Gleadr to let me come. Plus I have protection. _Vigdis said as she moved her tail around to show the queen the ring on it.

"I see, did Oromis put wards on you using the energy in that ring?" Queen Islanzadí asked her.

_Yes, and I had some help to convince Oromis, Hecter. _Vigdis said.

"Hecter contacted Oromis, what did he want?" Queen Islanzadí asked wide eyed.

_He wanted to know if Draco and Grace are alright. _Vigdis said sadly, the queen knew why the dragoness was sad. She hated to see other dragons tortured, and so did the queen.

"Well I guess we have to help Draco free Grace, and free this land of that evil king." Queen Islanzadí said as she and Vigdis moved into her tent.

* * *

><p>15 leagues south of Belatona<p>

"Ok, now I need all three of you dragons to stay in the air and take out as many archers as you can. Then my army can take the city. Try your best to keep Thorn and Grace off of my army. They stand no chance against either one." Nasuada said to Draco, Saphira, and Zizu.

_I will try my best to fend off Grace, I feel that she may not show me mercy this time. I will try and break into her mind and break Galbatorix's control on her._ Draco said sad that he has to fight a very close friend who might have the orders to kill him.

_I will help Zizu take on Thorn. I hate to admit it, but I am no match for Grace. She is way too strong for me, but I think that me and Zizu can beat Thorn easily. _Saphira said as she rudded Zizu's neck.

"You don't have to worry, Belatona will fall, and then we can move onto Uru'bean to take down Galbatorix." Eragon said happy now that he didn't have to face Galbatorix alone.

"Now all of you need rest, tomorrow I will need all of you ready by dawn. Then we strike." Nasuada said.

Draco, Saphira, Zizu, Eragon, and Arya all went to their tents to rest for the battle to come.

**Will this second fight with Grace end differently? I want to thank all of you for reading this story and for all of you who have review so far.**


	14. An unexpected request from Grace

**I am really sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, I was very busy with school work. This chapter was a little hard to write, I hope you guys like it and that it was worth the wait. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 14

An unexpected request from Grace

_So do you have a plan to get Grace back? _Zizu asked Draco as they lay down next to Eragon's tent.

_Yes, but it isn't that good. Grace was always the plan maker, she was the smart one. _Draco said.

_So, what is the plan? _Zizu asked as Eragon jumped down from Saphira.

_Well, I plan on using my power to stall enough time, so I can break into her mind. And hopefully break Galbatorix's control on her. _Draco replied to him.

_And what if that plan fails? _Zizu asked somewhat concern in his voice.

_Then I don't know what I would do. Unlike Grace, I don't have a backup plan. If this plan doesn't have some effect on her, then I fear that she could kill me. _Draco said with tears coming to his eyes.

_I am sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry. _Zizu said looking down, a little sad too.

_No, it isn't your fault; I blame myself for letting her go. Plus this plan is all I can come up with to save Grace. Since Nasuada won't let me go straight to Galbatorix and kill him. I have to try another way to free Grace. _Draco said sadly, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Grace real badly, or kill her.

_Well, I hope that you do save her. I would hate to see such a nice dragoness die without a mate. _Zizu said as he lay his head down and closed his eyes.

_I hope that I can save her as well. Good night Zizu. _Draco said a little sad as he watched Saphira move close enough to Zizu so he can drape his one of his wings over her._ Saphira, would you mind if I sleep next to you as well? _Draco asked quietly.

_Yes, you may, plus this way if would be harder for someone to kill one of us without waking the others. _Saphira relied as Draco walked to Saphira's other side that was open. As he lay down next to her he laid his head next to Saphira's. Zizu was already fast asleep.

_Saphira, I wish you and Zizu luck in fending off Thorn and Murtagh. What I want you two to do is to just hold them off, not kill them. _Draco said.

_Why, Thorn is evil. _Saphira said turning her head to look Draco in the eyes, she was confused.

_Because I know that if they could they would happily kill Galbatorix in his sleep. They are forced to obey him like Shurikan is. I feel it is my duty to save them from the king's evil. The more help I can get the more of a chance we have against Marcilic and his dragon. _Draco said.

_Ok, but if Thorn attempts to kill me or Zizu. I will try and kill him as well. _Saphira said moving her head back beside Draco's and Zizu's.

_Oh, really. You would kill a male dragon that is going to have a mate soon after the war. I don't think that dragoness would like you at all if you kill him. _ Draco said laughing a little as he looked at Saphira's confused look on her face.

_What do you mean? _Saphira asked him.

_There is another female dragon that Oromis and Gleadr were hiding from you and Eragon, and the rest of Alagaesia. _Draco said to Saphira who was very confused.

_So I wasn't alone after all, but why did they not tell us? _Saphira asked the black dragon.

_Because he didn't want Galbatorix knowing where she is. They didn't want her to get hurt. _Draco replied.

_Why did they tell you and not me or Eragon? _Saphira asked him.

_Because you two are not as strong minded as me or Grace. We were taught by Quent how to keep a small part of our being from being taken over by evil. See it as a back-up plan if me or her are ever take captive by an evil king and forced to serve him. Grace and me underestimated how strong Galbatorix's spellcasters are. That is why they could break into her mind, but when we are prepared for a mind attack. It would take a bunch of very strong Dragon riders to break into our minds. If only we have our strongest perfective barriers up Grace would be still here with me. _Draco said starting to cry again.

_Don't start crying again, Draco. One way or other we will get Grace back for you. Now get some rest, we will need all of our strength for tomorrow. _Saphira said closing her eyes.

_Ok, good night Saphira. _Draco said closing his eyes as well.

* * *

><p>At the edge of Du Weldenvarden near Ceunon<p>

"I see, so Hecter wasn't very happy that Grace was captured." Queen Islanzadí said.

_Yes, my queen, but that isn't the only reason why I want to leave the forest. _Vigdis said looking at the confused elf.

"Oh, and what other reason could that be?" Queen Islanzadí asked the blue dragoness.

_To free Thorn, and hope that he chooses me as his mate after that evil king is dead. _Vigdis said.

"Well, then I am glad that you have come to help us. We will win this war; Galbatorix stands no chance against the Varden and us. Then this land will be under new fair rule." Queen Islanzadí said.

_I can't wait until that time comes, but we have to focus on next battle in this war._ Vigdis said.

"Go and get some rest. You must be tired after flying non-stop from Oromis to us." Islanzadí said a little tired herself.

_Yes, I am tired, thanks for letting me help. I will not disappoint you. _Vigdis said walking over to a small clearing to rest.

* * *

><p>In Nasuada's tent<p>

"Ok, you all know the plan, let's take Belatona." Nasuada said when Arya walked in.

"The Dwarfs are here to help us." Arya said.

"Good, we would have had a hard time without them. Ok, now I want you three to go on head. I had my army moved forward to Belatona, we are ready to fight when you three get there." Nasuada said looking at the three dragons.

_Ok, I will try my best to get Grace back. Come on the sooner this fight is done the closer we get to Galbatorix. _Draco said as he, Zizu, and Saphira pulled their heads out of the tent.

As the three dragons walked to a place set aside for them to land and take off from. They took off and flew toward Belatona, they soon saw Nasuada army close in on the city.

_She wasn't joking they are ready. _Draco said as he heard a familiar roar, one that he knew all too well.

Flying above the city was Grace and Thorn with Murtagh on his back.

_Stick to the plan, do not, I repeat DO NOT try and help me. I am the only one who can do it. _Draco said to Zizu and Saphira before he took off to Grace.

_Take care of the pest, Draco is mine. _Grace said to Thorn who started to fly to the other two dragons. _What do we have here? You are going to try and stop me again. _Grace said to Draco as he stops 20 meters in front of her.

_I don't want to hurt you Grace. I know the real Grace is still in there. Grace would never do these things._ Draco said with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

_Well, like I said before the Grace you knew is no more. This time I will show you no mercy, Draco today is the day you will DIE. _Grace said evilly. "_NO, I have to help Draco, not kill him; I need to break through this barrier so I can help Draco. _Grace said in her inner mind as she started to lash out against the barrier preventing her from talking to Draco."

_No Grace you don't have to kill me, if you let me help you we can both take down that evil king. _Draco said scared, this is what he fear would happen. He didn't want to hurt her, so now is the best time to see if his plan will work.

_The king isn't evil he is soon going to rule the world with Marcilic, and I will be treated like a queen. You could never do that for me, so why should I let you deny me a life that you could never give me. _Grace said as she moved closer to Draco.

_I couldn't give you those things because of Marcilic. Please let me help you, I do not want to harm you. _Draco said as Grace stopped moving, but was already within three meters of his head. Draco was confused, but he then felt Grace rub her head against his which confused him even more.

Draco thought that this was the right moment to try and help Grace, he lashed out against Grace's mind only to find it a little weaken. After several minutes he felt a mind that he has wanted to contact for a very long time.

_Draco, thank god. I was wondering if you would take the hint the right way._ The real Grace said.

_Oh, Grace I have missed you so much. _Draco said with tears in his eyes.

_I have some bad news; I can only hold open this hold for a short while. The evil side of me, the one Galbatorix made is fighting me for control so I don't have much time. _Grace said sadly.

_No, Grace I can help you break the connection. _Draco said fearful about losing her again so quickly.

_I am sorry, Draco but I fear that you can't save me. _Grace said tears coming to her eyes.

_No I can, I will end Galbatorix's live myself to save you. _Draco said scared.

_No, that is the problem, I need you to KILL me. _Grace said her voice breaking apart and crying.

_No, I cannot kill you, that is the one thing that I don't want to do. _Draco said crying as well.

_I fear that Galbatorix might search my mind for the legend of our land. If he gets that information then no one will be safe. So please Draco, I am tired of being used like a tool, be a great friend and end my misery. I am tired of seeing that evil king use me against my will, I am tired of seeing you get hurt by my claws. I do not want to see you die; if you die I would kill myself. I cannot live without you, Draco I LOVE YOU. _Grace said crying very hard, and starting to slowly lose attitude.

_WHAT, you love me? _Draco asked as he caught her before she folded her wings in.

_I love you, I have loved you since the first day we met, back then I didn't know what love meant, but now I do. It is too late; Aiyana said that I should have tell you before it was too late. I waited too long to tell you, and now I will not be happy. I don't want the world to suffer under the rule of Marcilic and Galbatorix._ Grace said sadly as Draco slowly placed her onto the ground.

_What is wrong Draco? _Saphira called out to him from her fight with Thorn.

_Nothing, just stay focused on your fight. Remember what I said DO NOT LEAVE YOUR FIGHT EVEN IF I AM KILLED. Do you understand? _Draco replied.

_Yes, Draco. _Saphira said.

_Draco….I am so sorry that I waited this long to tell you. But sadly it is too late for you to save me. I need you to kill me before I lose control over my body. Just please make it quick. _Grace said crying and not looking away from Draco.

_It is never too late, I cannot kill you, because I love you too. _Draco said in a sadden tone of voice.

_Oh Draco, I am glad that you love me too, but I should have told you before then we could have been together. _Grace said moving her head around to look him in the eyes.

_Grace, it is never too late. You said so yourself a year ago, there is always a way to save someone. You could give me your hearts of heart then we could always be together even if we can't mate. _Draco said hoping he could change her mind.

_No, I am sorry, but if you fail in killing Galbatorix then he would be able to use my hearts of heart to aid him further in his plans. I have been thinking this over, and I have found that is the only way to save the world. We have to think about the world more than ourselves. If you don't kill me now, then you could lose the war against both Galbatorix and Marcilic. I am so sorry, but there isn't any other way. _Grace said as she moved her neck to make it easier for Draco to get a clean shot at it.

_No, I am sorry too Grace, but there is other way to save you and the world. I am sorry, but I will not, and cannot kill you. I would not be able to pull through, I would be miserable for as long as I live. _Draco said sadly.

_But I know more of the legend than you do, if Galbatorix breaks into my mind he will find it and use it for evil. I would much rather die than let that evil bastard know about the legend. Please just do it, it is the only way trust me. _Grace said very sadly and annoyed that he is wasting time she cannot keep fighting for control she is slowly losing her grip.

_Like I said before I cannot, but there is one thing that I can do. I can seal your mind off from the outside world until the war is over using some of the energy of the gods. _Draco said still crying that he has thought of doing this. Her mind could end up trapped in herself without any to talk to if done incorrectly.

_NO Draco, you know you will have to give something up. You cannot do this, I will not let you. Striking a bargain with the gods could end badly for you. _Grace said surprised that he would even think of doing that.

_I am sorry Grace, but I don't want to lose you. At least this I know your mind will be safe. _Draco said as he called out to the god of dragons.

_What is it that you want Draco son of Anvindr? _Said an unknown voice,

_I want you to seal Grace's mind off until after the war with Galbatorix so that Galbatorix cannot learn about the legend of our land. _Draco asked the god.

_Draco NOOO. _Grace said but it was too late.

_And what is in it for me? _ The god asked.

_I….will take the challenge stated in the legend with Grace and accept my fate should I fail. _Draco said sadly. Grace had told him of the legend and said that she was afraid that they would fail it like all the others.

_Draco NOO, don't seal the deal. We don't even know what the challenges are. _Grace yelled at him.

_I am sorry Grace, but I would love to be with you more than me being alone. Plus I need you to help me fight Marcilic, it pains me to say this, but I don't think with my power alone I could win against him. _Draco said looking at her.

_Please just stick with my plan. I beg you. _Grace asked pleadingly.

_Sorry, but this way you and me will be able to be together. You do not have to die, you can't make me kill you. My heart will let me. _Draco said as he turned back around to see a small man standing there.

_How long will you wait to take the challenge? _The god asked the black dragon.

_When I am ready. _Draco said.

_Ok, then I can seal Grace's inner mind for you, but you will have to take that challenge soon or later or Grace will die. _The god said.

_Agreed I will take it that way me and Grace can be together. _Draco said.

_Draco Please NOO…._ Grace started to say before she was sealed away from the outside world. The other side of her was slowing coming back.

_It is done. Do not forget our deal. As soon as you kill Galbatorix and save Grace, her mind will be unlocked for you. But keep in mind you must take that challenge, there is no turning back now. _The god said before he disappeared.

_I will. Now I have to prevent Grace from killing me. _Draco said as he was hit in the face with her tail.

_Now, it is just you and me. Thanks for sealing her, now I can have full control of her body. _Grace said evilly.

_No, you may be Grace, but you will never have full control of her. _Draco said as he hit Grace hard on the face with his tail, a tear dropping from his eyes.

_No, why did you do that. That really hurt. _Grace said hurtfully.

_I am sorry. _Draco said forgetting that the real Grace was sealed away, but it was too late. That was all the time that she needed, she slashed a deep cut into his neck making him fall down to his knees.

_Ha, bow before me like the worthless dragon you are. _Grace said as she whipped him again.

_Grace, Please stop, I don't want to want to hurt you. _Draco said as he got back up. Only to be hit again with Grace's tail.

_No, I don't think that I will stop. I will slowly kill you, and make you suffer. _Grace said as she picked him up with her talons and started to fly back to the city.

_NOOO, Draco!_ Saphira yelled out before Thorn slashed at her Throat, leaving a big cut down it.

_Saphira I said DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME. If you do you could get yourself killed. _Draco yelled out to her before Grace dug her claws deeper into his back. _AHHHH, Stop please. _Draco yelled out in pain.

_Look who I have, your all mighty dragon is under my power. Watch as your last hope is destroyed. _Grace said as she heard yells of surprised and anger coming from the ground. She then dropped him only to catch him shortly after causing Draco to yell in more pain as her claws dug into him again. _You all will watch as I slowly kill Draco, your last hope. _She said evilly.

Then Draco used his superior strength to flip Grace around so she was upside down.

_I am so sorry Grace. _He said as he attacked her with magic using a spell to put her to sleep for a while. She slowly pulled her claws out of Draco and started to fall with Draco following close behind. Unable to slow his fall.

_Grace NOOO. _Thorn yelled as he left the two dragons alone to go and catch Grace. The last thing Draco saw before his eyes closed was a red dragon flying to Grace, and Saphira and Zizu coming to him.

An hour later Draco woke up in a tent big enough for him and Grace and a few other dragons

_Thank God you are alright._ Saphira said rubbing against his head.

"You don't have any idea how hard it was to heal you do you." Arya and Eragon said together which made Draco look at them.

_No, where is Grace. _Draco asked trying to get up, but Saphira pushed him back down. _Saphira I think that I can stand at least, I have had worse wounds than this. _Draco said as Saphira let go, he stood up feeling a little weak.

_The last I saw of her and Thorn was them flying back to Uru'baen. _Zizu said, but was surprised when he saw a smile on Draco's face. _Why are you smiling you were almost killed. _The green dragon said confused.

_Because I know that Grace loves me and that we will be together after the war no matter what. Knowing Galbatorix he might not let Grace leave the castle anymore, so that he doesn't loss her. And another reason is that I made a deal with the God of dragons so that the real Grace will be sealed until after the war. All I have to do is kill Galbatorix and save her. _Draco said a little happy.

_What, why would you do that. That isn't something to be smiling about. _Zizu said a little mad.

_It is good, because if I didn't have the god seal her mind then Grace would have me kill her. _Draco said.

_Wait what? _Zizu asked.

Draco then started to tell them what happened when him and Grace were on the ground. From Grace saiding that she loved him to his talk with the God of Dragons.

_I see, I think you choose right, but you might regret it when you take the challenge. Well at least I know that I can have Saphira all to myself now. _Zizu said as he moved closer to Saphira who nuzzled his neck.

_Yes, I just might. I actually had a crush on Grace the first day we met, but I didn't show it at all. I guess I got that from my father; he was able to hid all of his feelings toward a dragoness. Making her think that he wasn't into her, that is until she asked or said that she loved him. That is what I did with Grace, because I didn't know if she loved me back. _Draco said a little sad watching Zizu and Saphira nuzzling each other's neck.

_I am sorry, is this bugging you. _Zizu said seeing the look on Draco's face he stopped much to Saphira's protests.

_In a way, yes because I don't have anyone right now. _Draco said sadly.

_I guess I can stop until you get Grace back. _Zizu said which made Draco a little happier.

"Hey, did you three forget we are here?" Arya said tired of being annoyed.

_No, why do you always act this way? _Draco asked the little elf.

"Because I hate being annoyed, I don't care who you are you don't ignore me when I ask you a question." Arya said.

_Ok, sorry Arya I will try and not do it again. _Draco said as Eragon looked up.

"We had to use some of your energy to heal your wounds, I hope you don't mind." Eragon said.

_I don't mind, it won't hurt me a bit. I have more than enough energy left right now. _Draco said as Nasuada walked in.

"How are you feeling Draco?" She asked.

_Fine, but I can't wait until after the war is over. _Draco said.

"That is good, the city is ours. After they saw Thorn and Grace fly away they gave up. Now I want all of you to get some rest. Our next stop is Uru'baen." Nasuada said, she then walked back out of the huge tent.

_Yes, I finally will get my chance to kill Galbatorix. _Draco said very happy.

_Ya, then we can have fun later. _Zizu said looking at Saphira who was blushing.

_Ya, that is good news, well Good night everyone. _Saphira said.

* * *

><p>Around 9:00p.m. 10 miles outside of Ceunon<p>

"Are you really sure that attacking at night is better." Queen Islanzadí asked the blue dragoness.

_Yes, I do. We can better save numbers if we attack at night when they are sleeping. Can your elves can well at night? _Vigdis asked her.

"Yes, we can fight well, but can you?" Islanzadí asked.

_Of course, I am a dragon, plus I can see very well at night. More so than you elves. I am stronger than Gleadr. _VIgdis said as she moved forward a little very quietly which surprised Islanzadí.

"Ok quietly, we need to take out as many as we can before they found out we are here." Queen Islanzadí said quietly as they all moved soundlessly to the city.

It was so dark for the humans that they couldn't tell that a dragon was coming to them right in front of their eyes. Some of the elves moved around the city so they could surround the city.

_Man, humans are so blind. _Vigdis said as she stopped outside the torches' light around the front gate.

"Yes, they are. Now." She said quietly.

Vigdis blow out the fires, which made some of the soldiers curse as they now had to go back outside to light them again. The first came to the left one which is where Vigdis is hiding. She very quietly killed him without making a sound. Another one went to the right one which is where Queen Islanzadí was hiding, she too killed him quietly. Suddenly they heard a yell and an alarm was sounded.

_Oh oh, the other elves must have got spotted. _Vigdis said as she jumped up onto the wall ready to kill all of the soldiers. She jumped up and spread her wings out then fly down to a group of soldiers crushing them. She then moved to the gate and broke it open.

"I can see they weren't expecting a fight or they would have used magic to protect the door." Queen Islanzadí said glad that they didn't.

_Good thing for us this will be easier than we thou…_ Vigdis started to say, but then roared out in pain. One of the soldiers had thrown a spear through her right wing tearing a three foot long cut in her membrane. She then whipped her tail around to hit the soldier, she sent him flying into the front wall killing him. _Ahh, how dare he._ Vigdis said trying to get the spear out.

"STOP, you are going to make it worse." Queen Islanzadí said as she jumped forward to pull it out herself.

_Thanks, I will not let my guard down like that again._ She then turns around and opens her mouth and burns two dozen soldier, killing them.

After what seem like hours all of the soldiers were dead. Vigdis didn't have any more wounds besides the one in her wing.

_No really, it is fine. _Vigdis said as Islanzadí started to heal her wound.

"No it isn't fine, you will hurt yourself more if you try and fly with that big of a cut in your wings. You dragons are so stubborn, if it wasn't for some of us you dragons would die from your wounds." Queen Islanzadí said as the membrane was slowly kitting itself back together.

_Ya, well then it is a good thing we do have people like you. _Vigdis said laughing a little.

After ten minutes

"Ok, how does that feel." Islanzadí said backing up from the dragoness.

Vigdis spreads her wings out and flaps them a little to make sure they were healed right. _Better, thanks. Now where are we going? _She asked the queen as they slowly walked out of the city to a place private so no one can hear their plan.

"Gil'ead, and we might meet Thorn and Grace there. So let's moved back into the forest so we can contact Oromis." She said as they moved past the magic boundaries of Du Weldenvarden.

Queen Islanzadí used a spell to contact Oromis and Gleadr.

"Nice to see you again" Oromis said as he preformed the eleven greetings. Queen Islanzadí did the same.

"We need to know if Grace is going to be at Gil'ead?" She asked.

"Aw, perfect timing I just finished talking with Draco five minutes ago. He says that after what happened at Belatona, he will keep her at his side. But I can't say the same for Thorn, there is a huge chance of him being at Gil'ead." Oromis said.

"That is good to hear, but we might still have to deal with Thorn." Queen Islanzadí said.

_Oh, don't worry about him. I will take care of him if he does show._ Vigdis said, she then thought to herself._ I sure hope he does come. I just want to meet him._

"Ok, we need to now move south to Gil'ead." Islanzadí said.

"Oh, good I will join you." Oromis said.

_Oh no you are not, I don't want to see my masters die. I can handle this; if you come there is a very high chance of you dying. No you are more useful where you are now. _Vigdis said.

"But you will need my help?"Oromis said looking concerned.

_No we do not. I have a plan to save Thorn from the evil king. So please stay there, you have taught me all you know. I think that I can handle myself. _Vigdis said.

"Ok, me and Gleadr will stay here. Just be careful." Oromis said.

"Thanks Oromis, we have to rest now for the big battle to come." Queen islanzadí said bowing.

"Good luck in defeating Galbatorix."Oromis said bowing to her, then she ended the spell.

"Ok, now we rest for tomorrow Gil'ead will fall." Queen Islanzadí said as she moved back into her tent.

_Good night, and we will win this war._ Vigdis said as she lays down to fall asleep

**What will our heroes do when they reach Galbatorix? The next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**


	15. Draco's nightmare

**I am sorry that unloads have been slow. The next uploads might be slow, and I am sorry for this. I will try my best to get more chapters up as soon as I get them finished. This chapter was a little hard to write. Well now enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 15

Draco's nightmare

* * *

><p><em>Come on let's get to bed. <em> Draco said as he lay down next to Saphira.

_Ok, I am tired. _Zizu said as he lay down on the other side of Saphira.

_Yes, tomorrow will be fun. _Saphira said as Draco and Zizu moved closer to her to keep her warm.

_Yes, we will. Galbatorix will regret that he took Grace from me._ Draco said as he and Zizu started to fall asleep.

Later that night

_Come on Eragon. We can finally end this war. _Draco said as he gets up, but no one answers. _Eragon where are you?_ Draco asked as he looks around.

"Out here Draco."Eragon replied from outside of the tent.

_Ok. _Draco said as he walked over to where Eragon was. Something was wrong, he then sees Grace._ Grace you came back for me._ Draco said very happy, but then Grace then whipped him in the face with her tail.

_Fool, I have come back to kill you. And Saphira and Zizu are going to help me._ Grace said laughing as Saphira and Zizu landed beside her.

_What, no Saphira why would you help Galbatorix._ Draco said backing away from the three dragons.

_I am sorry Draco, but Galbatorix said that he would leave me, Zizu and Eragon alone if we help kill you. _Saphira said, her eyes not the same color he remember them looking.

_Nooo why. _Draco said backing up further.

_Because it is unless to continue fighting Galbatorix. We have joined him so we can live in peace._ Zizu said.

_No not you too. _Draco said, he looks into Zizu's eyes and noticed that they are the same color as Saphria.

_Yes, Draco your friends have left you. You now stand no chance against three dragons. _Grace said laughing.

_No..no this can't be happening. No._ Draco said.

_There is nowhere you can go now, Draco._ Grace said with an evil smile.

_No I can't fight you, I will go and find help._ Draco said as he flew away towards the great forest of the elves.

_Ha foolish dragon, come on Saphira, Zizu. We have to follow him._ Grace said as she and the other two dragons took off slowly after Draco. They didn't want him to know they were following him.

_There they are._ Draco said as he landed at the Oromis' home._ Oromis, Gleadr I need your help. _Draco called out.

"Ok I will be right there."Oromis said as he stepped outside. "What is the problem?"

_Saphira and Zizu joined Galbatorix._ Draco said to the elf as Gleadr walked out.

"What, no they couldn't have." Oromis said as Gleadr sat down next to them.

_Why would they join Galbatorix?_ Gleadr asked Draco.

_They said something about it being unless to continue fighting. And Galbatorix told them he would leave them alone if they joined him. _Draco answered with a sad tone in his voice.

_Like Galbatorix would leave them alone. I think there is some trickery going on here. _Gleadr said.

_Ya, I agree._ Draco said.

_Oh you two catch on fast, you are right Gleadr._ Grace said as she, Saphira, and Zizu walked out of the forest.

_How long have you been there?_ Draco asked as Grace got closer.

_Oh, just the whole time. We followed you Draco. _Grace said with an evil grin.

_No, you couldn't have, or I would have know you were._ Draco said as Oromis and Glead moved to the sides of Draco.

"What do you want Grace, and let Saphira and ZIzu go." Oromis said raising his sword.

_No, I have come to kill you all. _Grace said.

_You will not Grace. _Draco said as he backed up a little.

_Don't worry Draco I will kill you myself, but first Saphira, Zizu kill Oromis and Gleadr._ Grace said laughing as Saphira and Zizu moved over to Oromis and Gleadr.

_No you will not._ Draco said as he blocked them. _I don't want to hurt you Saphira so please stop, don't do this._ Draco said pleadingly.

_Sorry, Draco but I want peace, not more war. _Saphira said as she jumped over Draco and onto Gleadr's back.

_Get OFF me._ Gleadr said shacking trying to get her on, but she held a firm grip on him.

"Gleadr NO." Oromis said as he started to move toward his dragon, but was blocked by Zizu.

_No Saphira don't do this._ Draco said as he jumped onto Gleadr's back, then he knocked her off.

_Draco, stay out of this. _Grace said as she flew to him, then bit his neck.

_AHHH. You need to stop this now Grace. _ Draco said as he whipped her with his tail.

Grace pulled Draco off Gleadr then turned him to face Gleadr._ You will watch as Saphira and Zizu kill Oromis and Gleadr._ She said laughing evilly.

_Noo, stop this madness. _Draco said trying to get out of her grip, but can't.

_No, Draco I will not stop. Soon after Oromis and Gleadr are dead you will be joining them._ Grace said as Saphira started to attack Gleadr.

_Ahhh, stop._ Gleadr said as Saphira dug her claws into his back, then she ripped out some of his flesh. _AHHHH. Please stop. _ Gleadr said as he roared out in pain.

"GLEADR!" Oromis said as he started to run to Gleadr.

_Not so fast Oromis, you are going to meet the same fate. _Zizu said as he ran in front of Oromis, then he pinned him onto the ground._ You are going to watch your dragon die then you will follow him._ Zizu said.

"NOOO GLEADR FIGHT THEM." Oromis yelled trying to get up, but can't move.

_AHHH._ Gleadr yelled in pain as Saphira started to ripping at his throat._ I am sorry Oromis, but I can't hold her off for much longer. _Gleadr said as he started to cry.

_Aww this is so sweat, but pointless._ Grace said as she started to laugh._ Stop playing around Saphira finish him._

_Yes, master. _Saphira said as she started to tear at Gleadr's neck ripping flesh off.

_AHHH._ Gleadr yelled as he started to whip Saphira with his tail trying to get her off.

"NOO, Gleadr don't give in!" Oromis yelled as he started to kick Zizu.

_You are finished you old dragon._ Saphira said as she finally broke Gleadr's neck then his head.

"NOOOOO!" Oromis said crying as he saw his dragon fall to the ground dead. He already started to feel empty without his dragon._ GLEADR, GLEADR._ Oromis yelled out with his mind to the dead dragon, but it was too late Gleadr has already passed into the void.

_Now you are next Oromis. _Grace said as she nodded to Zizu.

"You are monsters how could you kill an innocent dragon like Gleadr." Oromis said to Grace.

_Because I want to, you two are unless so Galbatorix told me if I found you two to kill you both._ Grace said as Zizu clawed at Oromis's chest tearing out his heart.

The old rider lay motionless, never to live again. He followed his dragon into the void.

_NOOOO. How could you Grace._ Draco said crying for the dragon rider and his dragon.

_Don't worry you are next Draco._ Grace said as she pinned him onto the ground.

_You don't have to do this Grace. Please stop this._ Draco said trying to get up.

_No, I will not listen to you. You are starting to annoy me. Good bye Draco say hi to Oromis and Gleadr for me._ Grace said as she bit down onto his neck.

_AHHHH, STOP BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE._ Draco said as he whipped her with his tail and struggling to get free.

_OW, I have had enough of you._ Grace said as she snapped his neck killing him.

_AHHHHH._ Draco yelled as he jumped up waking up Saphira and Zizu.

_Whoa what's wrong Draco._ Saphira said looking very worried for him.

_I had a dream that you and Zizu turned against me. You then followed me with Grace to Oromis and Gleadr. _Draco said laying back down.

_Why would we turn against you Draco? _Zizu asked.

_I don't know, but when I got to Oromis and Gleadr I started to talk to them. Then two and Grace came out of the Forest. Grace had Saphira kill Gleadr and you Zizu to kill Oromis. _Draco said starting to cry.

_No I wouldn't do that to Gleadr. _ Saphira said.

_But you did, when you and Zizu finished killing Oromis and Gleadr. Grace then killed me. _Draco said crying.

_Well, it was just a dream, now get back to sleep. _Saphira said as she moved closer to Draco.

_Ok, I guess it was, but it was so real._ Draco said as he put one of his wings over Saphira followed by Zizu doing the same. They then moved closer to Saphira then they all fell back asleep.

**Please review. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can finish it. **


	16. Thorn meets an unexpected dragon

**I am very sorry that I have taken so long to get this chapter up, but now I have and I hope that I will be updating this story more often. I decided to write a new story, but don't worry I am still going to be working on this one. The new story is Spyro related, and is going to be about some of my own original characters I have made. They are on my DeviantArt account and so I will be uploading my new story to my DA account first then here. I hope you like it, and give me good reviews on it. Enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 16

The Attack on Gil'ead

In the forest above Isenstar in the morning

"Ok Vigdis can you fly up high and see how many soldiers there are on the outside." Queen Islanzadí said to the blue dragon standing in front of her.

_*Yes, I can. I will be right back.*_ Vigdis said as she fly away and high enough that the humans would not be able to see her. After a while she got where she could see the soldiers but they couldn't see her, the city was heavily armed. There were all types of weapons protecting the city. About 3000 soldiers were running around in the city doing normal things. They had no idea they were going to have a big fight on their hands. There was about 1000 soldiers protecting the walls. After she study where all of the soldiers were at and what they were doing she flew back down to join the elves.

"Ok, so how many are there?" Islanzadí asked Vigdis as she landed in front of her.

*_There is about 4000 soldiers from what I can see from up high, there might be more hidden.*_ Vigdis said as she lay down, heading the elf cruse.

"This isn't good, that is a big risk not knowing how many exactly there are in the city." Queen Islanzadí said a little worried.

*_Don't worry we can take them, you have me. I am stronger than Gleadr.*_ Vigdis said to her.

"But we still are outnumbered and what if Thorn comes?" Queens Islanzadí asked.

*_If he does I will take care of him, just worry about the soldiers.* _Vigdis said.

"Ok, just be careful, Thorn is very strong." Queen Islanzadí said a little worried.

*_I will be careful, but now we have to come up with a plan.*_ Vigdis said.

"Ya we sure do." Queen Islanzadí said as she sat down and started to talk with them.

*One hours later*

"Ok, but what if Thorn doesn't stop attacking us?" Queen Islanzadí asked Vigdis.

*_Don't worry, I can find a way to stop him. Now let's get going.*_ Vigdis replied.

"Ok, just be careful Galbatorix could have given Thorn something to help them defeat us."Queen Islanzadí said a little worried.

*_Like I said I can handle it, just don't worry about it.* _Vigdis said.

"Alright, let's get going now."Queen Islanzadi said as the other elves got ready to fight.

* * *

><p>*In Draco's tent*<p>

Draco slowly wakes up then looks at Saphira and Zizu.*(_I hope I can still save Grace, I never knew that she loved me too. But now Galbatorix has her. He is going to die by my claws.)*_ Draco thought to himself.

Saphira and Zizu wake up a few minutes later.

*_Hi Draco.*_ Saphira said to Draco getting up.

*_Hi Saphira did you sleep well.*_ Draco asked her*

*_Ya, I did. Are you over your nightmare.*_ Saphira replied.

*_No not really, I just hope that I can save Grace before something bad happens.*_ Draco said a little sad.

*_Don't worry Draco, I am sure you will get her back. Me and Saphira will help you*_ Zizu said.

*_Thanks Zizu, but I would like you two to stay out of the final fight.*_ Draco said.

Saphira stands up then stares at Draco and says._*Why would we do that, me and Zizu can help you. There's no reason why we shouldn't be able to help you.*_

_*Yes there is, you two are young, and I don't want you two to die because of you helping me save Grace. I know you two said you would, but this is something I have to do myself.*_ Draco said to them.

_*But Draco, you know how strong Grace is, and Galbatorix. You need all the help you can get.*_ Zizu protested a little annoyed that Draco won't let him and Saphira help.

*_Ya, Draco, you need the help. We both know you love her, and won't really hurt her. But if you are not careful she could kill you.*_ Saphira said worried about Draco.

*_You two are telling me things I already know, I have been Grace's friend for a long time so I know how she is. I can handle her.*_ Draco said, getting a little annoyed.

*_But Draco, at least let us help you get to her, we know we are stay no chance against her. But we can still help you with something.*_ Saphira said, hoping she could change Draco's mind about letting her and Zizu help.

*_Ok, you two can help me get to Galbatorix, but that's all I am letting you two do at the moment.*_Draco said signing, he didn't want them to get hurt.

*_Ok thanks Draco*_ Saphira said very happy that he changed his mind.

Eragon walks in and stands by Saphira.

"You three are needed, we are starting to make a plan for how we are going to get into Galbatorix's castle."Eragon said to the dragons.

*_Ok, let's go then*_ Draco said as he started to walk to the open flap and walk outside with Saphira and Zizu following him.

* * *

><p>A few miles outside of Gil'ead<p>

*_Just like we planned, I will kill the soldiers on top of the gates and then break them down from the inside and let you in.*_ Vigdis said to Queen Islanzadí.

"Yes, and please try to do it as fast as you can, we won't be able to do that much on the outside of the city." Queen Islanzadí said to the blue dragoness.

_*I will, don't worry.*_ Vigdis said.

"Ok, go now and hurry." Queen Islanzadí said then the other elves moved into position.

*_Ok, I will and be safe.*_ Vigdis said before she took off to the City.

Vigdis flew high above the city then flew down close shooting fire at the soldiers who ran around trying to avoid the dragon that was attacking them. They fired arrows at her, but she dodged them easy and killed more of them. She then flew around the city doing the same to the other gates, and not getting hurt at all.

There were huge cries of fear and yelling in the city as they got their troops ready. She had catch them by surprised, and they were not expecting a dragon to attack from the north. She flew in to the north gate where the elves were hiding on the other side of it. She then went to work trying to break down the gate, after a dozen hits it fell down, it wasn't protected too much on the inside as it was on the outside so it was easy for her. The elves then ran inside with Queen Izlanzadí in the lead.

"Great job Vigdis, all is going to plan, and if Thorn doesn't show up then we can take the city down in a few hours." Queen Islanzadí said.

*_Ya, maybe but I doubt Galbatorix would let this city stay under such poor protection.*_ Vigdis said.

"True, but let's make this fast before he does come here." Queen Islanzadí said as the motioned to the rest of the elves to move on and take the city.

*_Ok let's get this over with.*_ Vigdis said as she flew off to kill more of the soldiers.

The soldiers were no match for a big group of elves and a dragon, so hundreds of them were killed without much difficulty. That is until Vigdis heard a loud dragon roar coming from south of the city.

*_Oh no, Thorn is here, Queeen Islanzdí and your elves need to finish taking the city. I will handle Thorn.*_ Vigdis said as she flew off to meet the red dragon that was coming to fight them.

"NO VIGDIS, you need some of our help he is too much for you." Queen Islanzadí yelled after the blue dragoness, but it was too late she was too far away, or just not wanting to listen to her.

Vigdis flew fast and high so she can meet Thorn in the air, who was patiently waiting in the air with Murtagh on his back. When Vigdis was finally within a safe distance from the red dragon Murtagh address the young blue dragaoness.

"Now when did you come from I wonder. I thought Saphira was one of the last dragoness other than Grace." Murtagh said with a slight grin.

*_I have been hiding in the great forest of the Elves and, seeing how old Thorn looks I would say I am about the same age as him.* _Vigdis said which put a sort of shocked look on Thorn's face.

"Really, I see and what are you going to do to us if we should attack you." Murtagh said calmly.

*_Well if you should do that I will defend myself at all costs. But first tell me this, why do you two keep working for Galbatorix?*_ Vigdis asked them.

"We have no choice we are bonded by our true names, and we can't just leave Galbatorix."

*_Well I think I can help free you two from his control and then you can help take him down.*_ Vigdis said hoping they would agree to her terms.

"What you know of a way to free us?" Murtagh asked her a little shocked.

*_Please if you do know of a way to free us, then please help us, we hate Galbatorix.*_ Thorn said trying to fight Galbatorix's control to not hurt Vigdis.

*_Yes I do, and I hope it can work too. But it involves you Thorn to change the way you act entirely.* _Vigdis replied glad that they are willing to do what she is going to ask them.

*_How would I change, I don't know how I would.*_ Thorn asked her.

*_You can change completely if you try and find a mate who can change you.* _Vigdis answered.

*_But I think I have found one, but she hasn't changed me at all.*_ Thorn said a little sad.

*_Maybe she isn't right for you, she might be meant for someone else, and would this female happen to be Grace?*_ Vigdis asked him.

*_Yes she is, but for some reason I feel like she is the only one for me.*_ Thorn said as he saw Vigdis flew closer to him.

*_I don't think she is, I think she likes Draco. You could be my mate.*_ Vigdis said as she stop a few yards in front of him.

*_W..wa..wait what? You be my mate?* _Thorn said getting a little nervous.

*_Yes, I believe I can change you and save you and Murtagh.*_ Vigdis said.

"And how can you change Thorn by being his mate?" Murtagh asked her.

*_I might be the one for Thorn, and I care about him. I have been known about you and Thorn for a while and I think Thorn would make a great mate. Plus Gleadr has taught me things that can help me save you two from Galbatorix.*_ Vigdis said.

*_Oh you have, well I think you can try. I don't think it will work though, Galbatorix wouldn't want to lose us*_ Thorn said sadly.

*_Oh really, well I think that he might just be using you now since he has Grace under his control. He is probable just keeping you under his control so that the Varden doesn't get you on their side.*_ Vigdis said trying to convince him.

*_What, he is just using me and Murtagh. What does he see in Grace that we can't do?* _Thorn said.

*_Grace is a lot stronger than you two combined. Plus she is under his complete control unlike you two. Have you noticed that you two are starting to have more freedom than normal?*_ Vigdis asked them.

*_Ya now that you mention it, we have had more freedom. Do you know why?* _Thorn asked her.

*_I think it is because he is focusing on keeping Grace under his control and he doesn't really care what happens to you two as long as you don't leave him.* _VIgdis said.

*_Oh I see, so we might have a better chance to break free now than we did before?*_ Thorn asked her.

*_Yes I do, but you need something or someone to help you to do it and fast before he tries and take full control of you again.* _Vigdis said hopefully.

*_True, and I see you want to be my mate. Why, do you love me?*_ Thorn asked her.

*_Yes I think I do love you Thorn, and I hope you would want to be my mate too.* _Vigdis said.

*_What, you love me, but how you have only see me once?*_ Thorn asked getting nervous because he hasn't meet a dragoness who said that she loved him.

*_Yes I do think so, and I have watched you from afar and I think you can change. I think you are starting to change already.*_ Vigdis said as she flew closer to him.

"But when Thorn changes won't I still be the same?" Murtagh asked her.

*_No you will change as well since you are his rider. You two are connected, so if one of you change then the other one will as well.* _Vigdis answered the rider.

"Oh I see." Murtagh said.

*_May I get your name?*_ Thorn asked Vigdis a little shy.

*_My name is Vigdis, let's continue this talk on the ground. Follow me if you want to be with me.* _Vigdis said before she started to fly down to a clearing big enough for both her and Thorn.

*_Ok.*_ Thorn said as he flew after her.

* * *

><p>In Galbatorix's castle<p>

"You will tell me all of your secrets or else."Galbatorix said getting mad at Grace.

*_I told you I can't tell you anything else, and what are you going to do to me. You need me, you won't kill me.*_ Grace said standing up in front of him.

"And why not did Draco do something to you. And no I won't kill you, I will just torture you if you don't tell me." Galbatorix said.

*_I don't know if he did do something I don't remember much from that fight with him.* _Grace said backing away from him a little.

"Then remember what he did! Or I will torture you until you do remember." Galbatorix said getting even more mad at her.

*_No I SAID I CAN'T what part of that do you not understand.*_ Grace said getting mad too.

"You can and you will." Galbatorix said as he pulled out a sword, not a dragon rider sword just a regular sword and slashes at Grace.

*_AHH Stop master, please don't do this.* _Grace said as she back up further to avoid the sword.

"This can stop once you tell me what I want to know." Galbatorix said as he gestured to some of his soldiers who were in the room to hold Grace down.

*_No you can't do this.*_ Grace said as she whipped some of the soldiers with her tail.

"Yes I can Grace you are my servant and when servants don't follow orders they are punished." Galbatorix said as he slashed at her more.

* * *

><p>In a clearing outside of Gil'ead<p>

*_Well I guess I can be your mate Vigdis. I am starting to like you.*_ Thorn said nervously.

*_Really, well I love you. I am sure we can take Galbatorix down now.* _Vigdis said as she moved closer to him then she nuzzles him causing him to blush and his face turn redder.

*_Um…w…we..I…lov..I love you too Vigdis.*_ Thorn said as he nuzzles her back blushing still, and making her happy.

Murtagh is sitting by a tree.

"Oh why are you doing this Thorn? This isn't like you." Murtagh said which made the two dragons look at him.

*_Because all I have done is kill others, and work for Galbatorix.. With Vigdis's help and the Varden we can finally be free from him.*_ Thorn said to his rider.

"Ok, but please don't let your love feelings move across our link, like you are now. It is starting to make me feel the need to go and look for someone I can love. And I am not ready for that yet." Murtagh said.

*_Oh ok sorry. I close those feelings from you then.* _Thorn said as he did what he said he would then slowly covers Vigdis with one of his wings causing her to hum happily.

"Thanks." Murtagh said as he started to hear someone yelling and running closer to them.

Queen Islanzadí and the other elves that survive the battle ran out of the forest and into the clearing Murtagh was in.

"There you are Vigdis." Queen Islanzadí said then she sees Thorn and then raises her sword only for it to be hit back down by Murtagh who she didn't see right away.

"No you will not hurt, my dragon." Murtagh said to her.

*_Don't worry Queen Islanzadí, I have mangled to change them, by getting Thorn to love me.* _Vigdis said as she nuzzles Thorn again causing him to blush even more.

"Wha… how I didn't think you could change him." Queen Islanzadí said shocked.

*_Well I did, and now me and him are going to be mates soon. I can already tell he is changing because of me.*_ Vigdis said she nuzzles Thorn again, he blushed more and pulls her closer so she is right against him making her blush as well.

"Well I guess we are now on your side. Seeing as my dragon is in love with Vigdis." Murtagh said signing.

"Ya I guess it does, and I am sure you will like it better not working for Galbatorix." Queen Islanzadí said.

"Ya it sure does, but at least I am away from him now. I hated that man so much but I couldn't do anything about it. So I had to deal with it." Murtagh said sadly.

Vigdis nuzzles Thorn again.*_Ya, and now I am happy with Thorn by my side.*_ Vigdis said happily.

*_Ya, I am happy too with you Vigdis.* _Thorn said blushing, and rubs his neck along hers causing her to blush more.

*_I am glad you are, but before we become mates we should make sure that Galbatorix is defeated.* _Vigdis said.

*_Ya, I agree with you, but first can we rest then head out later today?*_ Thorn asked her.

*_Of course, plus the elves need to rest am I right Queen Islanzadí*_ Vigdis asked her.

"Yes they do, and we were very successful. Gil'ead is now under the Varden's control." Queen Islanzadí said smiling.

*_Good, then the next stop is Uru'bean.*_ Vigdis said as she lay her head down by Thorn's paws and he did the same causing both of them to blush.

"Yes, and we can set up camp here so you two don't have to move since you both look comfortable." Queen Islanzadí said.

*_Ya we are, and thanks.*_ Thorn said.

"You're welcome and I hope that you have changed. It would be very bad if you were to turn on us in the middle of a fight." Queen Islanzadí said.

*_Ya it would be for you, but you don't have to worry I won't. By sides if I did, I would lose Vigdis, and I don't want to lose such a beautiful dragoness who loves me.* _Thorn said.

Vigdis blushes allot.*_You really think I am that beautiful Thorn.*_ Vigdis said happily.

*_Yes I do, I love you Vigdis.*_ Thorn said to her then rubs his head against hers making her blush more and hears her hum happily.

*_Thanks Thorn you are very sweet.*_ Vigdis said.

*_You're welcome.*_ Thorn said.

"Ugh, well I am going for a walk have fun you two." Murtagh said as he got up and walked away.

*_What's wrong with him?*_ Vigdis asked Thorn.

*_Oh I don't think he likes seeing me loving you, and probably he is a little sad because I will soon have a mate and he still hasn't found someone who loves him.*_ Thorn answered her.

*_Oh I see, well I hope he does find someone.*_ Vigdis said.

*_Me too.*_ Thorn said.

*_ Well let's take our nap now and then we can soon take down Galbatorix, then we will be free to do what we want.*_ Vigdis said.

*_Agreed, well I hope you sleep well.*_ Thorn said as he closed his eyes slowly.

*_I hope you do too.*_ Vigdis said as she did the same and they both slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. I will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next couple of weeks or so.<strong>


End file.
